Nuestro Amor Es Para Siempre
by MenitaLuna97
Summary: Aún después de tantos años no pueden olvidarse
1. Chapter 1

La guerra había terminado, por azares del destino fueron separados uno del otro, olvidando viejos prejuicios decidieron retomar sus vidas, pero no significaba que olvidaran lo que vivieron el uno con el otro, alejado de ella decidió retomar su vida aunque fuera muy difícil para él, porque pasara lo que pasara, jamás la olvidaría, nunca olvidaría todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos a pesar de que los prejuicios y la guerra los obligaron a alejarse, ella fue muchas cosas para él, su verdadero amor, la persona con la que verdaderamente pudo sentir algo similar, algo más que una noche de pasión que en una discusión trataron de olvidar siendo del todo inútil, ahora está solo, solo emocionalmente porque en compañía tiene a su pequeña hija Anna de tan solo cuatro años, su madre una muggle la había abandonado en cuanto pudo, jamás supo que el padre de su hija era un mago o que sufría terribles transformaciones cada mes, a ella poco le importaba a donde iba el padre de su hija cada mes; ni que la pequeña tenía una habilidad especial, una habilidad que le hacía recordar más a ella...

La vida no le fue nada fácil después de la guerra, tuvo que alejarse de él por una razón estúpida... prejuicios de parte de él, ella estaba totalmente cansada decidió alejarse, pero ninguna persona pudo llenar el vacío que él había dejado, mucho peor fue para ella enterarse que él se había casado con una mujer muggle, de ahí ya no supo nada de él. Se juró a si misma que ningún hombre volvería a entrar a su vida, únicamente tiene a dos hombres en su vida: a su tío Sirius y a su pequeño Ted Remus, que era hijo tanto como de ella como de él, la mala noticia: jamás supo que sería padre de un hijo, ella prefirió dejarlo por la paz, no quería arruinar la familia que él había construido con su esposa pensando que vivía de lo más feliz a su lado y posiblemente con un hijo o más ... ¡Que equivocada estaba!...

Él jamás se había casado con ella, simplemente supo como manipularlo, pero claro que no dudaba que esa pequeña era su hija porque ella era una muggle pero la niña no, ella tenía un recuerdo de su verdadero amor... cambiaba su cabello de color constantemente, Remus se sentía feliz al saber que su madre jamás pudo ver ese cambio en ella, porque a tan solo un par de años de haber nacido, ella se fue sin decir nada, solo dejando a la pequeña al cuidado de su padre. Los primeros meses para él no fue sencillo por su trabajo en Hogwarts y sus transformaciones mensuales, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo conseguir la forma de que alguien se hiciera cargo de su hija mientras él se iba a Hogwarts sin que se asustara por el cambio de cabello y ojos de la niña, la responsable de todo: Molly Weasley. Remus le había dicho a Molly que no le dijera a nadie que él tenía una hija, mucho menos a Sirius y Tonks, no por vergüenza, jamás se avergonzaría de tener una hija, pero lo que le dolía era que no era hija de la persona de la que seguía perdidamente enamorado...

En cuanto a Tonks, continuaba en la oficina de aurores, Molly se encargaba de cuidar a Teddy ya que dudaba que Sirius fuera un padrino y tío responsable, ella sabía que Molly también cuidaba a una niña, pero no sabía de quien era hija. Cada vez que Tonks miraba a su hijo, veía en él a el padre del niño de seis años, la misma mirada, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, esa forma de caminar, de expresarse. Básicamente Teddy era la copia de su padre, ella no podía evitar recordarlo, principalmente cuando el pequeño cambiaba su cabello a castaño como el de él

-Teddy por favor date prisa porque tenemos que ir con Molly- dijo Tonks apresurando a su hijo

-Ya voy mamá- dijo Teddy- pero quiero un color de cabello bien

-Hijo como sea Victoire siempre te habla- dijo Tonks con un dejo de burla

-No es cierto mamá- dijo el niño enrojeciendo

-Mi bebé está enamorado- dijo Tonks

-No mamá- se defendió- yo ni siquiera se lo que es eso ¿tú lo sabes?- ella prefirió guardar silencio, efectivamente, ella si conocía lo que era eso, pero hace seis años que dejó de sentirlo, tal vez no del todo pero aún sentía resentimiento, al recordar que prefirió a otra para formalizarse que seguir con ella. Se enteró que tendría a su hijo un mes después de que él se alejara de su vida y no había tenido oportunidad alguna de decirselo ¿como lo habría tomado? ¿habría sido todo diferente?

-Apresutate hijo- fue lo único que pudo decir- Molly nos espera

-Pero con la chimenea llegamos rápido- dijo Teddy- mamá ¿cuando saldremos en escobas?

-Algún día hijo- dijo Tonks, prefería no hacerlo muy seguido, recordando aquellos paseos que daba con el padre de su hijo, principalmente aquel único vuelo en escoba que ambos hicieron cuando él le pidió que fuera su novia- pero entra a la chimenea para llegar con Molly

-Si mamá- dijo Teddy y entró a la chimenea, tomó un puño de polvos flu- A la Madriguera- y el niño desapareció. Ella hizo lo mismo y apareció justo en la chimenea de la Madriguera

-Teddy, Tonks- Molly los abrazó, pero una niña los hizo separarse

-¿Ella es la niña que cuidas?- preguntó Tonks mirando a la niña

-Si ella es Anna Lu...- recordó Molly que Remus le había dicho que no le dijera que tenía una hija- Lummer

-Ah- se escuchó un poco desilucionada, tal vez esperaba escuchar el apellido Lupin- Hola pequeña- saludó Tonks pero la niña se ocultó tras Molly

-Es un poco tímida- dijo Molly- digamos que no tuvo nada fácil en la vida, su madre la abandonó y su padre no puede estar mucho tiempo con ella, el trabajo se lo impide, pero se que la quiere mucho

-Entiendo- dijo Tonks, miró a la niña, no sabía porque pero le recordaba a alguien- gracias por cuidar a mi hijo Molly, se que te molesto demasiado con eso...

-No agradezcas hija y claro que no me molesta- dijo Molly- para mi es un gusto hacerlo y más ahora que me comienzo a llenar de nietos, Bill y Fleur ya esperan a su tercer hijo

-Me alegro escuchar eso Molly- dijo Tonks- pero debo irme porque ya se me hace tarde... vendré en unas horas por ti Teddy, no hagas mucho alboroto aquí, todavía no olvido lo que tú, Goerge y Ron hicieron

-Fue algo inocente mamá- dijo Teddy- nadie resultó herido

-Pero ese gnomo no merecía que se quedara colgado de un árbol- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, no visitaré nunca a mi tío Ron y George a su tienda

-Está bien- besó la frente de su hijo y con una mano se despidió de la pequeña que se escondió tras Molly nuevamente y dio media vuelta para desaparecer

-Hola Anna- saludó Teddy

-Teddy- la niña lo abrazó, ellos se conocían desde que la niña quedó al cuidado temporal de Molly y se llevaban muy bien... como hermanos

-Si tan solo supieran que son hermanos- pensaba Molly cada vez que los veía juntos. A pesar de que ella siempre se caracterizó por ser fuerte, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, a veces recordaba a sus gemelos Fred y George, Fred murió hace seis años en la batalla de Hogwarts, recordaba que Tonks constantemente se culpaba de su muerte, ella no culpaba a Tonks de su muerte, el odio fue el responsable de todo

En el ministerio las cosas mejoraban, con Kingsley de ministro, todo iba muy bien, había leyes que favorecían a los nacidos de muggles entre otros beneficiados gracias a Hermione eran los elfos, hombres lobo y centauros. Sirius y Tonks se encargaban de instruír a los nuevos alumnos que querían ser aurores

-Sobrina ¿donde dejaste a mi ahijado?- preguntó Sirius

-Con Molly tío- le dijo Tonks- sabes, Molly cuida a una niña

-¿Que tiene eso?

-Pues no se- dijo Tonks- cuando la vi me recordó mucho a...

-Tonks, Sirius reunión urgente- apareció Jeniffer Williams otra auror

-Claro que si Jenny, alla vamos- dijo Sirius

-Cállate Black- dijo Jenn y desapareció

-Sigue ignorándote- le dijo Tonks

-Pero caerá en las redes de Sirius Black- dijo Sirius

-Lo que tú digas tío- le dijo Tonks con burla

-Eso mismo me decían James y Remus- la burla de Tonks desapareció para dar paso a una mirada de tristreza- lo siento Tonks no quise...

-Olvidalo tío- dijo Tonks, prefería no decir nada- se que extrañas a tú amigo... se que fue en parte mi culpa alejarlo de mi

-No digas eso Tonks- le dijo Sirius abrazandola- eso fue cosa de...

-Idioteses de ambos tío- le dijo Tonks entre lágrimas- día alguno que no lo recuerde, lo recuerdo cuando veo a Teddy, recuerdo cada vez que estuvimos juntos, cada...

-Ya entendí, no me menciones lo que mi amigo y tú hacían cuando estaban solos que me traumaré... ni mencionar lo que hacían en Grimmauld Place

-De acuerdo tío- se veía más animada- mejor vamos a la reunión

En Hogwarts con la guerra terminada, el castillo había sido restaurado con la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall, a veces Remus se sentía en sus años de Hogwarts cuando ella era su profesora de Transformaciones y los regañaba cada rato con James, Sirius y la rata traidora de Pettigrew por sus constantes travesuras, no podía evitar mirar con nostalgia a aquellos chicos que ahora eran sus alumnos. Cuando McGonagall le ofreció el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, fue gran alivio para él, pues necesitaba ese trabajo, ahora era un profesor reconocido y admirado por todos sus alumnos incluyendo a los Slytherins. Lamentaba que su hija no estuviera con él, pero sabía que dentro de algunos años ella estaría en Hogwarts, pero también su mente divagaba hacia una persona, una chica de cabello rosa que no hubo día alguno que la olvidara, pero recuerda las últimas palabras que le dijo antes de alejarse de su vida

-"Estoy cansada de tus estúpidos prejuicios, siempre me dices lo mismo, te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me importa todo lo que me dices... yo te amo, pero lo mejor es que te alejes para siempre de mi, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida- esas fueron sus palabras definitivas, ella jamás le dio la oportunidad de decirle que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho, que quería estar con ella, solo la verdad la sabía Sirius, pero Remus le dijo que no le contara nada a Tonks, ahora se preguntaba que sería de ella, Molly no le daba razón alguna, no sabía si se había casado y tendría hijos, recuerda cuando una vez ella le dijo que le gustaría tener un hijo. Sintió rabia de tan solo pensar que ahora compartía su vida con otro hombre, que compartía sus besos, sus caricias, sus noches, le decía te amo cada mañana. Eso lo mantenía frustrado totalmente. Pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte por su hija, ahora ella era su presente y futuro y aunque le doliera Nymphadora Tonks no formaría parte de su futuro...

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

_Annabeth Hope Lupin_

 **Después** **de que Tonks le dijera que se alejara para siempre de ella, Remus no pudo soportarlo, se marchó lo más lejos que pudo. Cerca de Londres entró a un bar muggle donde se puso a beber, conoció a una mujer en ese lugar, su nombre: Stephanie Hopkin, una muggle que vivía cerca del bar. Ambos comenzaron a beber, pero él pudo contenerse ya que el recuerdo de Tonks seguía en su memoria, en cuanto pudo se alejó de ese bar, pero ella lo buscaba, durante años ella intentó de que él cayera en sus redes sin éxito alguno, hasta que dos años después lo logró, puso una especie de droga en una bebida que involuntariamente aceptó, esa droga lo hizo ver a Tonks, ya que la nombraba mucho, el objetivo de Stephanie funcionó hasta llevarlo a la cama. Cuando él reaccionó ya todo estaba hecho, había tenido relaciones con esa mujer sin que él recordara mucho, la mala noticia es que no pudo escapar ya que en pocas semanas ella quedó embarazada y para su desgracia total, tuvo que vivir con ella por su hijo. Remus no pudo adaptarse del todo en el mundo muggle, debido a su inexperiencia y sus transformaciones mensuales que lo obligaban a desaparecer por lo menos uno o dos días. Sentía remordimientos cada día por vivir con esa mujer, siempre peleaban a gritos, él jamás llegó a ponerle una mano encima, pero ella lo odiaba, no entendía entonces porque lo había atado así, pero sentía cierto temor de que su hijo o hija naciera con su problema, entonces tendría que decirle a esa mujer que él era un mago y encima de todo un hombre lobo. Ella no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero sabía que era demasiado supersticiosa con todo, para él sería lo mejor que se alejara, pero no quería dejar solo a su hijo.**

 **Así que su martirio y castigo por haberse alejado de la persona que más amaba, fue vivir con esa mujer con gritos diarios, insultos y una convivencia disfuncional. Nueve meses después nació su hija: Annabeth Hope Lupin (como su madre), para salir de problemas, decidió que una sanadora de San Mungo se hiciera cargo (sin que Stephanie lo supiera) lo que más le alegró fue que su hija no nació con algún signo de licantropía, pero con el tiempo iría desarrollando una habilidad especial que muy pocos tenían: la habilidad de ser metamorfomaga**

 **Remus creyó que con el nacimiento de su hija todo cambiaría entre ellos, a pesar de que no la amaba y jamás la amaría, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que todo continuaba igual o peor que antes de que naciera. Él tenía que hacerse cargo de su hija, poco a poco fue aprendiendo como hacerlo; en cambio su madre, no se preocupaba ni en lo más mínimo por su hija, en cuanto pudo recuperarse del todo, comenzó a salir a la calle y no regresaba hasta altas horas de la noche, él sabía perfectamente a donde se iba pero poco le importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida, él solo tenía ojos para su pequeña niña que nació con el cabello negro pero habría jurado que cambió a castaño...**

 **Un año después, Remus volvía del trabajo en una oficina muggle (aún no volvía a Hogwarts) y escuchó el llanto de su hija, no entendía que sucedía pero los gritos de Stephanie lo hicieron caminar a toda prisa para encontrar a la niña con varios golpes en sus brazos y cara y ella gritándole y levantando la mano justo para volver a golpearla, la razón de eso: la niña mojó la cama. Eso explicaba el miedo de la niña hacia la madre, pero no entendía cual era el motivo hasta que lo vio con sus propios ojos. Se gritaron durante horas, no tenía ni idea desde cuando la golpeaba pero no podía permitir que se repitiera, por lo que llevó a su hija a una guardería muggle que estaba cerca de su casa. Pensando que había funcionado, regresó tranquilo a su trabajo.**

 **Ocho meses después, fue a buscar a su hija a la guardería pero le habían informado que su madre se la había llevado a su casa. Asustado por lo que pudo haber sucedido, decidió (aunque no fue muy prudente) aparecer cerca de su casa para ahorrar camino, por suerte nadie lo había visto y lo que vio al llegar a su casa lo dejó aterrado y totalmente furioso: la niña yacía inconsciente en el suelo totalmente amarrada de sus manos y pies, posiblemente para que no caminara y al buscar a Stephanie no encontró ningún rastro de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, Remus la llevó a San Mungo en donde gracias a los cuidados pertinentes la niña pudo curar los golpes que tenía.**

 **Físicamente no tenía nada, pero psicológicamente había desarrollado un trauma cada vez que una mujer se acercaba a ella, solo con su padre se sentía tranquila. Meses después, McGonagall le ofreció a Remus el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts, justo la materia que impartía en donde volvió a ver después de mucho tiempo a Harry Potter, se sentía feliz por ese ofrecimiento aunque dudaba en aceptarlo ya que él tenía un pequeño problema que se lo impedía, pero McGonagall le dijo que eso no era ningún problema y que los padres y alumnos estaban más que felices porque el fuera su profesor.**

 **El problema era su hija, sabía que no podía llevarla a Hogwarts hasta que tuviera edad suficiente o su primera explosión de magia independientemente de cambiar su apariencia, no sabía cómo solucionaría eso y mientras daba vueltas al asunto, Molly Weasley reapareció en su vida, le contó algunos hechos que habían ocurrido pero de Tonks no le dijo nada, él por su parte le contó lo que había vivido en esos dos años en que no supieron nada de él. Ella amablemente se ofreció para cuidar a su pequeña hija, al principio él se negó pero tras una discusión con ella (jamás se discute con Molly Weasley porque sale uno perdiendo) él aceptó**

 **La niña al principio se mostró asustada, pero con el paso de los días a ella le gustaba estar con Molly y con sus nietos y también con un pequeño llamado Ted Remus Tonks con el cual hizo una rápida amistad...**

 _Ted Remus Tonks_

 **Tras aquel definitivo alejamiento, Tonks decidió no volver a confiar ni amar a un hombre nunca más, ella solo tenía a su tío Sirius ya que sus padres habían muerto hace poco, su padre asesinado por unos mortifagos y su madre murió por cuestiones naturales aunque sabía que fue más por tristeza. Esas dos pérdidas no fueron fácil para ella, los necesitaba más que nunca, Remus se había alejado por petición de ella y solo tenía a Sirius, pero ella sentía que no era lo mismo. Un mes después de que Remus se fuera de su vida, ella se dio cuenta de algo: estaba embarazada y tenía lo mismo que la última noche que pasaron juntos, se sentía tan ilusionada, pero triste a la vez porque ella misma lo alejó de su vida sin darle oportunidad a lo que él iba a decirle**

 **Tenía tantas ilusiones por decírselo que tenía la idea de que olvidaría sus prejuicios, pero no supo nada de él. Mientras ella pudo trabajar en el ministerio e instruir aurores entre ellos a Harry y Ron, trabajaba perfectamente bien, pero su avanzado embarazo le impidió continuar hasta que su hijo naciera, ella vivía con su tío Sirius ya que el hombre no quería vivir solo y quería a su sobrina como a una hija aunque a veces él decía que como una hermana porque "no estoy tan viejo para decir que soy tu padre". Él la ayudaba en todo lo que podía, tanto económicamente (aunque a veces Tonks se negaba) como moralmente. Cuando nació su hijo se dio cuenta de que era metamorfomago, sin ningún rastro de licantropía, pero Remus no aparecía y ella jamás quiso buscarlo o enviarle un patronus, por lo que registró a su hijo con su apellido y el nombre de su abuelo y padre por lo que su hijo se llamó Ted Remus Tonks, no Lupin. Ella los primeros días cayó en una depresión por no tener al padre de su hijo con ella y que ambos cuidaran del pequeño Teddy (como cariñosamente le puso su tío). Con el paso de los meses, ella comenzó a recuperarse y volver al ministerio de magia. Ella tenía un problema, no sabía con quien dejar a Teddy, Sirius no era una buena opción ya que en una ocasión, Sirius cargó a Teddy hasta la parte más alta de la casa en donde el niño en una de sus emociones comenzó a cambiar su cabello de color, Sirius no esperó tanta reacción por lo que el niño de tres meses por poco y cae al suelo en un terrible golpe, afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente para Sirius), Tonks apareció en ese momento y regañó a su tío que el pobre hombre no salió de su habitación en dos días completos**

 **Molly Weasley apareció pidiéndole (mejor dicho casi una orden) que ella cuidaría del pequeño Teddy para que no fuera a una guardería muggle, al principio Tonks se negó, pero la cara de Molly le hizo cambiar de opinión por lo que aceptó dejar a su hijo con Molly Weasley.**

 **Dos años después tuvo noticias de Remus, se sentía feliz y con remordimientos al mismo tiempo, pero una punzada de desilusión la hizo decaer al enterarse de que él se había "casado" y tenían una hija, eso fue todo lo que supo de él, por lo tanto prohibió a todo el mundo que lo mencionara en su presencia, no porque se molestara, sino porque la invadía la tristeza con la simple mención de su nombre. Él fue el primer y único hombre en la vida de Tonks, siempre lo fue, desde que tenía tan solo cuatro años y le ofreció una barra de chocolate, desde ahí jamás pudo olvidarlo. Años después volvieron a encontrarse, pero ella ya no era una niña de cuatro años ni él un adolescente de diecisiete años, ambos eran adultos.**

 **Recordaba la primera vez que se besaron después de una misión que les encomendó Dumbledore cerca de la casa de un mortifago en donde ella estuvo a punto de morir por parte de uno de ellos, desde ahí supieron que debían compartir sus vidas. Pero se equivocaron totalmente, él con sus prejuicios, ella con su terquedad lograron por terminar esa relación**

 **Ahora su presente era su hijo Teddy, ella hacía lo posible porque no necesitara a su padre, jamás preguntaba por él, excepto una vez cuando tenía cinco años, ella solo supo responderle "era igual a ti Teddy" eso al parecer hacía feliz al niño. Tonks sabía perfectamente que el niño quería conocer a su padre, pero no quería arruinar el "feliz matrimonio" que tenía Remus con su "esposa" y su hija. Tras enterarse de que él había formado su propia familia, su cabello no volvió al rosa, jamás lo volvió a hacer, siempre era de un color negro, su metamorfosis no había desaparecido como la última vez, pero prefería dejarlo del mismo color: negro como la noche**

 **Lo que ni Remus ni Tonks sabían es que sus hijos se habían vuelto amigos... como hermanos que son**

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**En la oficina de aurores todo marcha tranquilamente para Tonks, pero esa niña que vio en casa de Molly le recuerda tanto a una persona, no sabía porque pero ella deseaba saber porque esa niña se comportaba así a diferencia de Teddy que siempre que veía a una persona se lanzaba prácticamente a sus brazos para que lo cargaran. Para su buena suerte, Kingsley le permitió salir temprano así que lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir a la Madriguera por Teddy, no sin antes pasar unos momentos a Hogsmeade a Honeydukes a comprar la adicción favorita de los dos: el chocolate. Tonks sabía perfectamente que ese pequeño vicio era de familia por parte del padre de su hijo y con el paso del tiempo ella también había adoptado. Gracias a él, ella se volvió adicta a esa golosina y principalmente cuando ella besaba sus labios que siempre contenían ese sabor, pero rápidamente se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza porque para ella ya era parte del pasado, un pasado que posiblemente nunca compartiría nuevamente con él. Llegó a Honeydukes donde afortunadamente tenían el chocolate favorito de Teddy, pagó su mercancía y apareció en la entrada de la Madriguera**

 **-Mamá- Teddy corrió a los brazos de su madre en cuanto la vio llegar**

 **-Hola hijo- le dio un beso en la frente- hola Molly, gracias por cuidar a Teddy**

 **-No fue nada hija- dijo Molly**

 **-Me siento triste porque mi amiga tuvo que irse- dijo Teddy con su cabello castaño sin brillo, tal y como una vez Tonks lo tuvo durante mucho tiempo- mi amiga Anna Lu...**

 **-Recuerda que tuvo que irse rápidamente con su padre- dijo Molly para evitar que el niño dijera algo de más**

 **-Es verdad- dijo el niño- la verdad me cae bien y su papá también- al escuchar eso a Tonks se le heló la sangre de tristeza, aunque Teddy jamás lo dijera, sabía perfectamente que él quería conocer a su padre, se sentía mal con el simple hecho de no poder llevarlo hacia donde estaba él por temor a destruir el matrimonio que tenía actualmente**

 **-Mejor vamos a casa- dijo Tonks intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza- te traje tu chocolate favorito**

 **-Gracias mamá- le dijo Teddy y quiso quitárselo a su madre pero ella se lo impidió**

 **-No hasta que hayas comido- le dijo Tonks**

 **-Pero con Molly comí como para una semana- dijo el niño. Ella recordó que Remus decía exactamente lo mismo cuando Molly los invitaba a comer**

 **-Eso no es verdad- dijo Molly al saber que la situación comenzaba a ponerse tensa- ¿mañana irás a trabajar querida?**

 **-No Molly- dijo Tonks- tengo el día libre**

 **-Me parece bien- dijo Molly- ¿les gustaría venir a cenar con nosotros?**

 **-No Molly muchas gracias- dijo Tonks, pero al ver su cara decidió desistir- pero no es mala idea tu invitación**

 **-Así me gusta Tonks- le dijo Molly**

 **Tonks y Teddy salieron de la Madriguera en silencio, Tonks prefirió no usar la chimenea de los Weasley, lo que quería era caminar por el campo sin que su torpeza no saliera a la luz... qué lástima que eso no pudo ser posible**

 **-Mamá- Teddy se acercó para ayudarla- ¿te hiciste daño?**

 **-Estoy bien hijo- dijo Tonks evitando mirar sus ojos. Hacía muchos años que no tropezaba, prácticamente desde que él se fue**

 **-¿No te hiciste daño?- preguntó el niño, se veía notablemente preocupado**

 **-No, estoy bien- le dijo Tonks**

 **-Mi tío Sirius decía que tropezabas muy seguido y que pa... alguien te ayudaba a levantarte**

 **-Si- dijo Tonks. Teddy estuvo a punto de decir "papá"- pero mejor caminemos ¿te parece bien?**

 **-Si mamá- dijo el niño feliz. Olvidando lo que acababan de pasar, caminaron mientras comían chocolate por causas de convencimiento de parte de su hijo...**

 **En casa, Remus se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, su hija dormía tranquilamente, como las vacaciones en Hogwarts comenzaban, decidió pasarlas con su hija, pero había una situación que lo mantenía ocupado**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Después del último día de Hogwarts, Remus decidió que iría por su hija para llevarla a su casa. Después de que comenzó a trabajar en Hogwarts, su situación económica mejoró (demasiado, según él) por lo tanto tenía una casa mucho mejor que la primera en que vivió después de la muerte de sus padres, pero esa casa tenía sus mejores recuerdos, fue ahí en donde él y Tonks se amaron por vez primera. La casa estaba sola pero aún era de su propiedad**

 **Le tenía inquieto una pequeña escena que sucedió en la casa de los Weasley, un niño jugaba con su hija, al parecer ella lo entretenía con sus constantes cambios de cabello y el niño reía**

 **-Remus que sorpresa que vinieras- Molly apareció de la nada recibiendo a Remus**

 **-Que tal Molly- la saludó- venía por Anna**

 **-Si- dijo Molly simplemente, estaba totalmente nerviosa, sabía que si Tonks llegaba en ese momento, toda la verdad quedaría descubierta, pero ella era lo que más quería: que los dos estuvieran juntos, que ella se diera cuenta de que él había olvidado esos prejuicios que tuvo y en cambio él se enterara que tenían un hijo los dos y que precisamente en esos momentos jugaba con su hija**

 **-Hola- se acercó Teddy junto a la niña- soy Ted Re...**

 **-Es el pequeño Teddy- dijo Molly rápidamente- Ted Thompson**

 **-Hola Ted- le dijo Remus al niño y le estrechó la mano, en ese momento Remus sintió algo extraño, como una especie de corriente en su cuerpo y con el niño no fue la excepción**

 **-Que tal- dijo el niño con una sonrisa y lo que siguió dejó a Molly casi pálida, el niño cambió su cabello de color a uno azul**

 **-Es metamorfomago- observó Remus- como Anna**

 **-Sí, así es- dijo Molly- ¿les gustaría cenar mañana con nosotros?**

 **-Gracias Molly- dijo Remus- pero teníamos planeado una visita, espero no te moleste**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Molly- solo por esta vez lo dejo pasar**

 **-Un gusto conocerte Ted- le dijo Remus estrechando por una vez más sin saberlo la mano de su hijo**

 **-Adiós- dijo el niño- nos vemos pronto Anna**

 **-Adiós Teddy- le dijo la niña- Adiós Molly**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **Aún sentía algo extraño tras conocer a ese niño, no sabía porque pero le recordaba a alguien, pero no tenía tanta seguridad, seguramente era solo coincidencia y creyó que pronto se le pasaría**

 **Al día siguiente recibió una carta diciendo que su compromiso con él y su hija se cancelaba, eso a la vez le aliviaba un poco, pero ahora tenía otro compromiso: ir a casa de los Weasley, sabía perfectamente que aunque no asistiera a la reunión que tenía junto con Anna, Molly se enteraría y haría lo imposible por que ambos asistieran, pero lo que decidió sería que llegarían improvisados, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, así que sabía que no había ningún problema**

 **Tonks tenía la mente perdida, pero últimamente se había sentido algo extraña desde que vio a esa pequeña, Anna Lummer como le había dicho Molly el nombre, no sabía porque pero le recordaba a una persona que ella conoció, esa persona era precisamente el padre de su hijo, pero eso era algo imposible ya que el hombre seguramente era feliz con la familia que ahora tenía, por lo tanto no podía ser ella una conocida, además el apellido lo decía todo, pero de algo estaba segura: Molly no le ocultaría algo así ¿o sí? Ya que Tonks pidió que si Molly algún día veía a Remus no le dijera nada de Teddy, ella sabía que actuaba de forma egoísta pero ella creyendo que él vivía perfectamente bien, lo que menos deseaba era terminar con un matrimonio por razones que ella no consideraba importantes**

 **Ahora otra cosa, Molly los invitó "voluntariamente" a cenar al otro día, como fue demasiado amable para rechazar, aceptó la invitación a cenar junto a Teddy, por supuesto también Sirius estaba invitado a cenar con ellos**

 **-Mamá ¿es necesario ir con los Weasley?- preguntó Ted**

 **-Si hijo- dijo Tonks- todos estarán ahí**

 **-¿Todos?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Sí, también Victoire- le dijo Tonks**

 **-Entonces vamos rápido- dijo Teddy- debemos darnos prisa**

 **Aparecieron en la Madriguera, decidieron caminar un poco, pero vieron dos siluetas acercándose, pero debido a la oscuridad, lo dejaron pasar por alto, hacía seis años que Tonks no se preocupaba por mortifagos, además eran una silueta grande y otra pequeña, por lo que se trataba posiblemente de una persona con un niño o niña. Minutos después llegaron a la Madriguera en donde el que los recibió fue Harry**

 **-Hola Tonks- la saludó Harry- hola Teddy... padrino**

 **-Hola Harry- dijeron al mismo tiempo y entraron a la casa, por lo visto todos estaban reunidos** **ahí**

 **-Mira Teddy, ahí está Vic- le dijo Tonks- ¿no piensas saludarla?**

 **-Emm... si ahorita lo hago- dijo el niño un poco nervioso, a Tonks le recordó mucho a Remus**

 **-Tonks, Sirius... Teddy- Molly apareció de pronto- me alegra que vinieran**

 **Todos estaban reunidos, excepto Charlie que estaba en Rumania, pero los cinco hijos Weasley estaban reunidos, todo transcurría en orden, pero hay veces en los que los planes no te salen del todo bien como era el caso de Harry, pero solo que esta vez quien sufriría de ese problema sería Molly, ya que lo que seguía a continuación no se lo esperaban por nada del mundo y los dejará totalmente sorprendidos, principalmente a dos personas. Conversaban alegremente hasta que en la puerta se escuchó que tocaban**

 **-Iré a abrir- dijo George. Pasaron los minutos y no regresaba, se comenzaban a asustar ¿y si había un mortifago esperando a pesar de que presuntamente no hay?- Tenemos visitas**

 **Todos giraron la cabeza en dirección a George y Tonks vio a alguien que la dejó totalmente sorprendida provocando que perdiera el color de su cara y cabello**

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Prácticamente estaba impactada por lo que acababa de ver, ella creía que no podía ser cierto. Él por su parte tenía a Anna de la mano y al verla la soltó por la sorpresa, Nymphadora Tonks estaba frente a él con la misma expresión de sorpresa**

 **-Hola Remus- dijo Molly- ¿qué tal Anna?- ninguno de los dos hablaba, Anna no entendía nada pero Remus estaba mudo**

 **-Oigan Anna, Teddy- habló Harry- ¿qué les parece si vamos a ver la nueva mascota de Ginny?- se acercó a Anna y Teddy y los llevó lo más lejos posible**

 **El ambiente se había puesto demasiado tenso, no sabían los demás cómo reaccionar, pero los protagonistas se miraban simplemente, pero no de aquella forma que lo hicieron en sus años antes de la guerra. Se sentían como dos desconocidos que acababan de presentar**

 **-Mamá mira la mascota de Ginny- Teddy se acercó a Tonks con un gato color blanco. Pero el escuchar la palabra "mamá" de parte de Teddy, fue la cosa que dejó más sorprendido a Remus**

 **-Teddy, regresa con Harry ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo Tonks, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- Tengo... tengo que salir- caminó rápidamente sin voltear a ver a Remus si quiera a pesar de que pasó a su lado. Necesitaba respirar, no se esperó algo similar, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que él tenía contacto aún con los Weasley a pesar de que Teddy no lo habrá visto quien sabe cuántas veces, era ahora o nunca de que su hijo se enterara de la verdad pero algo le preocupaba a Tonks ¿y si Teddy no le perdonaba que le ocultara algo así durante seis años? ¿Odiaría el niño a Remus por haberlo abandonado?**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- escuchó que la llamaban a sus espaldas- han pasado años**

 **-No me llames así Remus, sabes que lo odio- dijo sin mirarlo, trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir**

 **-Sigues con lo mismo después de tantos años- le dijo intentando parecer tranquilo aunque en realidad no lo estaba**

 **-Jamás cambiaré con respecto a eso- dijo Tonks- ¿se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo- sobre lo que ha pasado en estos seis años, creo que hay algo importante que tienes que decirme**

 **-No- dijo Tonks- nada que decirte y por favor déjame en paz**

 **-Eso mismo me dijiste hace seis años- dijo Remus- que te dejara en paz ¿lo vuelvo a hacer?- Tonks no respondió nada, pero no pudo evitar sus lágrimas- Tonks ¿qué sucede contigo y con tu cabello? Tú odias el color negro en tu cabello**

 **-Debería de decir ¿qué sucedió contigo?- preguntó Tonks y continuaba sin mirarlo- y en cuanto a mi cabello así ha estado durante seis años**

 **-Primero quiero que me mires a los ojos- dijo Remus acercándose cada vez más a ella**

 **-¿Es necesario hacerlo?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Muy necesario-sin esperar respuesta por parte de ella, la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a voltear, quedaron demasiado cerca pero ella giró su cabeza hacia otra dirección evitando mirarlo- mírame Tonks- sin esfuerzo, Remus tomó la barbilla de Tonks intentando hacer que lo mirara, hasta que ella lo hizo, tenía la misma mirada de siempre, pero sentía que había algo diferente en ella, en parte sentía culpa por haberla abandonado. Ella por su parte también se dedicaba a mirarlo directo a los ojos, años sin ver esos ojos color miel que la enamoraron desde el primer día en que los vio, excepto en Teddy, pero no era lo mismo que verlo directamente a él- quiero que me expliques ¿qué ha pasado en este tiempo?- se acercó más a ella, Tonks estaba prácticamente muda por el acercamiento solo mirándolo a los ojos y de vez en cuando bajaba su mirada a sus labios**

 **-Yo...- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que se viera atrapada en sus labios...**

 _En la Madriguera..._

 **-¿Dónde está mi mamá?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Oh, dijo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire- dijo Sirius- ya volverá**

 **-Pero y si tropieza- dijo el niño**

 **-No lo hará- dijo su padrino- estará bien, pero quiere estar a solas un momento**

 **-¿Y el papá de Anna?- preguntó Teddy, al parecer se dio cuenta de que también había desaparecido- ¿está con mi mamá?**

 **-Claro que no Teddy- dijo Ron- que ideas se te ocurren**

 **-Tío Ron- dijo Teddy- ¿porque estás nervioso?**

 **-No estoy nervioso- dijo Ron**

 **-Es que olvidó algo muy importante en casa Teddy- dijo Hermione- por eso, cree que lo regañaré**

 **-Está bien- dijo el niño no muy convencido- pero iré a buscar a mi mamá**

 **-¿Y Anna?- preguntó Molly- ¿dónde está la niña?**

 **-Es verdad, no puedo dejarla sola- dijo Teddy y para alivio de ellos se retiró del lugar**

 _Afuera de la Madriguera..._

 **Ambos continuaban besándose, querían volver a sentir lo mismo que sintieron hace más de seis años, ambos lo sentían nuevamente, él la tenía totalmente abrazada a él**

 **-No, esto no está bien- Tonks se soltó rápidamente de Remus- no debimos hacer esto**

 **-¿Porque no Dora?- preguntó Remus sin dejar de soltarla- si te dieras cuenta de que tu cabello cambió al rosa**

 **-Porque eres un hombre casado- soltó Tonks ignorando su último comentario**

 **-¿Casado?- preguntó Remus- ¿crees que estoy casado?**

 **-Lo estás- dijo Tonks- si no, no tendrías a tu hija**

 **-Yo no estoy casado con la madre de Anna- dijo Remus- pero creo que tú si estás casada porque tienes un hijo- Tonks no supo que responder- entiendo, esa es la razón por la que...**

 **-No, esa no es la razón- dijo Tonks- ¿porque desapareciste tanto tiempo? Fueron seis años sin saber nada de ti**

 **-Solo hice lo que me pediste- dijo Remus- que me alejara de ti**

 **-No debiste escucharme- dijo Tonks en un susurro**

 **-Pero aún no es tarde- la volvió a acercar a él, quedaron tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro- solo dime que aún no es tarde, aún podemos tener una oportunidad**

 **-Remus... yo- pero no pudo terminar de hablar**

 **-Remus- escucharon la voz de Sirius- Tonks, sus hijos los esperan**

 **-Si tío- dijo Tonks- gracias- ella caminó hacia la Madriguera sin mirar a Remus**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí Remus?- preguntó Sirius- han pasado muchos años y aún sigues rondando a mi sobrina a pesar de que estás casado**

 **-No estoy casado Sirius- dijo Remus totalmente exasperado**

 **-¿Entonces como explicas que tienes una hija?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-No tengo tiempo para explicarte Black- dijo Remus, Sirius guardó silencio, sabía perfectamente que cuando Remus le decía Black es porque estaba molesto o decía la verdad**

 **-Pues de aquí no te irás hasta que me digas que demonios ocurrió en todos estos años**

 **-Está bien- dijo Remus molesto- ¿qué quieres saber?**

 **-Todo- dijo Sirius- no creas que mi sobrina se la pasó de maravilla**

 **-Lo dudo- dijo Remus- ella tiene un hijo**

 **-Sabes que- Sirius se molestó- mejor háblalo con ella**

 **-Pero ella no quiere ni verme- dijo Remus frustrado**

 **-Claro, porque ustedes dos ni necesitan verse para entenderse a la perfección, no creas que no los vi- dijo Sirius**

 **-Entonces- dijo Remus- ¿por qué interrumpes?**

 **-No es nada personal- respondió Sirius- pero no me gustaría que volviera a caer con tus tontos prejuicios**

 **-Eso ya quedó atrás- dijo Remus- cuando nació Anna olvidé todo eso**

 **-¿Y porque no vino su madre con ustedes?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-Tal vez pueda decirte eso- dijo Remus**

 **-Te escucho- se sentaron en el pasto como en aquellos tiempos en que los Merodeadores se sentaban en Hogwarts cerca del lago negro para observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor**

 _En la Madriguera..._

 **-Mamá ¿dónde estabas?- preguntó Teddy en cuanto vio entrar a su madre**

 **-Dando una vuelta hijo- dijo Tonks**

 **-Qué bonito color de cabello mamá- dijo Teddy mientras los demás sonreían con burla- nunca te había visto ese color rosa**

 **-¿Que? ¿Esto?- tiró de un mechón de su cabello volviéndolo al negro- no es nada hijo... no significa nada... pero debemos irnos**

 **-¿Porque?- dijo Teddy- estoy jugando con Anna**

 **-No ha tiempo Ted- dijo Tonks, sabía que cuando su madre se molestaba le decía Ted**

 **-Está bien mamá- dijo Teddy tristemente y eso se reflejó en su cabello que cambió a uno castaño- ¿y mi tío Sirius?**

 **-No lo sé- dijo Tonks- tal vez nos alcance en casa; lo siento Molly pero debemos irnos**

 **-No tienes por qué hacerlo Tonks- dijo Molly- creo que hay algo que...**

 **-Es tarde- interrumpió Tonks- debemos irnos- tomó a su hijo de la mano y desaparecieron**

 **-Mamá- dijo Teddy en cuanto tocaron el suelo en casa- ¿porque nos fuimos así?**

 **-Pronto lo entenderás hijo- dijo Tonks acercándose a su hijo- discúlpame hijo**

 **-Está bien mamá- dijo el niño- no pasa nada**

 **-Mejor ve a dormir- dijo Tonks. El niño subió sin despedirse de su madre, ella se sentía culpable por haber actuado así tanto con su hijo que con los demás Weasley. Pero volvió a sentir un contacto en sus labios, ese contacto que le recordó aquel beso, no había cambiado para nada la forma de besar, se tocó los labios mientras cerraba los ojos pero el ruido de una aparición la hizo reaccionar. Era Sirius pero por lo visto no iba solo**

 **-Sobrina- dijo Sirius- Molly nos dijo que estabas aquí... creo que, mejor los dejo solos- sin decir más, Sirius subió las escaleras**

 **-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Tonks- ¿dónde dejaste a tu hija?**

 **-Se quedó Con Molly- respondió**

 **-¿Porque no vuelves con ella y con tu esposa?- preguntó Tonks fríamente**

 **-¿Seguirás con lo mismo?- preguntó Remus- te dije que no estoy casado con la madre de Anna**

 **-¿Y cómo explicas que tienes a tu hija?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Es algo complicado de explicar- dijo Remus**

 **-Te escucho- le dijo Tonks, en el fondo quería saber el porqué de todo lo que ocurrió con él durante seis años. Remus le contó absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, y en unas cuantas partes de la conversación ella cambiaba su cabello a rojo**

 **-¿Cómo puede comportarse así con su pobre hija?- explotó Tonks- es una...**

 **-Solo que Anna quedó con un trauma psicológico- dijo Remus**

 **-Eso explica porque cuando la saludé se ocultó tras de Molly- dijo Tonks- pero hay algo que aun no comprendo ¿porque te alejaste del mundo mágico? ¿Qué has hecho en estos seis años?**

 **-McGonagall me dio el puesto de profesor de DCAO nuevamente, tengo dos años dando clases en Hogwarts**

 **-Al menos lograste lo que querías- le dijo Tonks- siempre decías que lo que más te gustaría es volver a dar clases**

 **-Si así es- dijo simplemente- pero ¿tú que has hecho en seis años? Por lo visto te casaste**

 **-No, no me casé- dijo Tonks, estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía si decirle la verdad- el padre de Teddy no sabe que existe**

 **-¿Te abandonó?- preguntó Remus, parecía que ella vivió lo mismo con otra persona que lo que vivió con él durante tres años**

 **-Algo así- Tonks sabía que de todos modos se enteraría- se fue antes de que supiera que estaba embarazada y un mes después me enteré que tendría a Teddy... hace seis años**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Tonks?- preguntó Remus totalmente confundido**

 **-A que el padre de mi hijo pues...- guardó silencio unos momentos- eres tú...**

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Esa declaración lo dejó mucho más confundido ¿acaso dijo que ese niño era su hijo? Como vio que él no decía nada, ella continuó hablando**

 **-¿Recuerdas aquella noche poco antes de la batalla?- esa sonrisa que puso Remus no le gustó para nada a Tonks ya que de algún modo le recordaba a Sirius cuando comenzaba con alguna de sus perversiones hacia alguna mujer-¡Remus!- ella enrojeció un poco golpeándolo levemente con un cojín del sofá- pues el resultado fue Teddy**

 **-¿Es...estás segura?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Claro que si- dijo ella molesta- ¿acaso crees que estuve con alguien más?**

 **-No quise decir eso- se defendió- ¿pero porque jamás me enteré?**

 **-¿Te habría importado?- Preguntó lo más fríamente que pudo**

 **-Claro que si Nymphadora- dijo sintiéndose ofendido**

 **-No me llames así.- dijo Tonks- pero fue mucho tiempo en el que no supe nada de ti. Y cuando volví a saber de ti ¿cuál fue la noticia? Ya te habías casado y tenías una hija- eso lo dijo en un dejo de sarcasmo**

 **-No culpes a mi hija de esto- dijo Remus, no le gustaba que hablaran de su hija de una mala manera**

 **-No la culpo- dijo Tonks rápidamente- ella no tiene la culpa de los errores de su madre**

 **-Ni tampoco nuestro hijo- recalcó las últimas palabras- de los errores de sus padres**

 **-¿Insinúas que soy mala madre?- Tonks estaba más que molesta**

 **-No, pero tan siquiera pudiste decirme ¿no te parece?- se puso a la defensiva**

 **-¿Quieres olvidar eso?- dijo Tonks exasperada- además ¿qué iba a saber yo que no eras feliz con la madre de tu hija?**

 **-Todo habría sido diferente- dijo Remus ignorando el comentario anterior de Tonks- pero de algún modo tendrá que enterarse de la verdad**

 **-No- dijo Tonks- aún no quiero que lo sepa**

 **-¿A que le temes?- le preguntó**

 **-A que me odie- dijo ella sin contener una lágrima- que me odie por ocultarte la verdad de su padre durante mucho tiempo**

 **-No te odiaría a ti- le dijo Remus- en ese caso sería a mí por abandonarlo**

 **-Pero tú no sabías nada de Teddy- le dijo Tonks- y yo no tuve tanto valor para decírtelo... en parte es mi culpa por haberte...**

 **-Olvida eso- la interrumpió, a él también le dolía estar alejado de ella y aún más al enterarse de que tenían un hijo- eso fue parte del pasado... pasado que aún podemos recuperar- se acercó más a ella provocando el nerviosismo de Tonks- solo dime que aún podemos tener una oportunidad**

 **-Remus- Tonks no sabía que decir, por un lado le emocionaba el que tal vez se diera una nueva oportunidad con él, pero a su vez tenía miedo de que sus prejuicios volvieran alguna vez- no lo sé, ya sabes, esos prejuicios que...**

 **-Eso ya quedó atrás- le dijo sin separarse de ella, solo unos cuantos centímetros los separaban- Dora- ella lo miró, aunque quisiera evitarlo o incluso no admitirlo aún sentía algo demasiado fuerte por él, pero claro que nada de odio ni rencor- dime que no sentiste nada en la Madriguera, ese beso... si dices eso yo...**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Tonks, ya no quería seguir así- claro que si sentí algo, algo que no había sentido desde hace seis años pero...**

 **-Pero el niño es primero- dijo Remus, ella guardó silencio**

 **-Solo te pido tiempo- le dijo Tonks- por favor, para que Ted sepa la verdad**

 **-De acuerdo- le dijo Remus mientras la tomaba por las manos- ¿y nosotros?**

 **-No lo sé aún- dijo Tonks bajando la mirada- necesito pensar las cosas**

 **-No te obligaré Tonks- le dijo Remus al momento que le daba un corto pero tierno beso en los labios**

 **-Hey hey si van a hacer "cosas" les recomiendo que se vayan a otro lado- interrumpió Sirius- que aquí vive un angelito y también está Teddy**

 **-Nunca cambiarás Canuto- le dijo Remus- siempre interrumpiendo**

 **-Sí, recuerdo aquella vez en la que tú y mi sobrina por poco pervierten en mi sofá favorito**

 **-Es cómodo tío- dijo Tonks sonriendo, hacía años que no sonreía así**

 **-Lo mejor es que me vaya- dijo Remus- nos veremos después- se despidió de Tonks con un abrazo porque con Sirius mirando era imposible algo más mientras que con Sirius fue con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza**

 **-¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque?- preguntó Sirius sobándose la parte de la cabeza en donde había sido golpeado**

 **-Por interrumpir- dijeron Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo. El castaño se retiró de la casa Black aún confundido, claro que no dudaba que ese pequeño era hijo suyo, conocía perfectamente bien a Tonks como para creerla capaz de algo malo. Lo que ahora quería hacer era acercarse más a su hijo, pero no decirle la verdad, aprovechando que en Hogwarts había vacaciones ¿qué mejor para acercarse a él que en la Madriguera y en la casa Black? Además su hijo no era el único objetivo que quería recuperar, también a la madre de su hijo**

 **Tonks por su parte continuaba sentada en el sofá de la casa Black perdida en sus pensamientos, tal vez consideró que no fue tan buena idea decirle a Remus que ambos tenían un hijo pero tal vez de todos modos terminaría enterándose, conociendo a Molly y Sirius, aunque Molly Weasley aún les debía a los dos una explicación**

 **-Sobrina mejor ve a ver a tu hijo- dijo Sirius interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tonks- no puede dormir**

 **-¿Escuchó algo tío?- preguntó Tonks asustada**

 **-No, puse algunos hechizos de silencio para que no escuchara lo que sus padres tenían que decirse- dijo Sirius- y de paso por si después de un rato comenzaba a escuchar otra clase de ruidos por parte de ellos**

 **-¡Sirius!- dijo Tonks enrojeciendo de la cara**

 **-Ya, ya- dijo Sirius- pero mejor ve a verlo, creo que está un poco molesto porque no lo dejaste jugar con su hermanita a gusto**

 **Tonks subió las escaleras a la habitación de Teddy, se sentía nerviosa y culpable por si su hijo le cuestionaba algo con el paso del tiempo con respecto a su padre. Era lógico que se encontraría más con Remus y con su hija en varios lugares, tal vez si podrían llevarse bien ya que son demasiado parecidos, a los dos les gusta leer, aman el chocolate, no suele dar muchos problemas a pesar de que también sacó el lado merodeador de su padre y tío**

 **-¿Teddy?- Tonks abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo tras quitar los hechizos de silencio- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si mamá- dijo Teddy sin levantar la vista pues leía un libro muggle, eso la hizo recordar más a su padre, exactamente la misma forma de concentración de leer- ¿pasó algo?**

 **-No hijo- dijo Tonks- te debo una enorme disculpa**

 **-Olvida eso mamá- dijo Teddy, seguía sin apartar la vista de su libro**

 **-Hijo- Tonks se sentía culpable, entonces el niño levantó la vista hacia ella y de pronto sonrió- ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Es que se te ve bonito ese color de cabello- dijo el niño, ella miró su cabello y por segunda vez en el día era rosa chicle, ella sonrió- mi tío Sirius dijo que hace muchos años casi siempre lo tenías así ¿era por papá cierto?- Tonks no supo cómo reaccionar, ya hablaría con su tío más tarde**

 **-Hijo- Tonks se sentó al lado de su hijo, pero el niño se acurrucó en su pecho como cuando era más pequeño- ¿quisieras conocer a tu padre?**

 **-¿Se podría?- preguntó el niño emocionado**

 **-Tal vez si- dijo ella un poco insegura**

 **-¿Cuando?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Pronto- dijo Tonks**

 **-¿Él me va a querer verdad?- dijo Teddy- así como el papá de Anna la quiere**

 **-¿Cuando has visto al padre de la niña?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Como cuatro veces pero no hablé con él hasta hace algunos días- dijo Teddy- ¿porque? ¿Te gusta? ¿Se van a casar?**

 **-¿Que? No- dijo Tonks, es verdad que sentía algo cuando veía a aquel hombre pero ¿casarse?**

 **-Mamá ¿porque tu cabello cambió a rojo?- dijo el niño- además me gustaría que Anna fuese mi hermana- eso provocó que Tonks se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba, podría decir que competía con el cabello Weasley- ¿no te gustaría casarte con el papá de Anna?**

 **-Pero si apenas lo conozco- mintió Tonks, claro que conocía a ese hombre ¡Y vaya que lo conocía!**

 **-Sí, pero tal vez mi papá no me quiera y él no es una mala opción- dijo el niño inocentemente**

 **-Ay hijo- dijo Tonks sonriendo- no estoy tan segura pero lo tendré en cuenta- dijo aparentando una broma pero al parecer el niño no lo tomó así**

 **-Si genial- dijo Teddy- si papá no me llega a querer, él será mi papá**

 **-¿Sabes tan siquiera como se llama?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-No- dijo el niño un poco desilusionado- pero lo voy a investigar**

 **-Si claro- dijo Tonks, sorpresa que se llevaría su hijo cuando se enterara que ambos se llaman igual**

 **Remus apareció en la Madriguera, por supuesto la cara de felicidad no pasó inadvertida para ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera para su hija, recibiendo burlas por parte de todos los ahí presentes y la niña sin comprender lo que sucedía**

 **-¿A dónde fuiste?- preguntó la pequeña en cuanto llegaron a su casa**

 **-A dar una vuelta- dijo Remus**

 **-¿Porque no me llevaste?- dijo la niña mientras su cabello se ponía gris, eso le recordaba a Tonks**

 **-Pero ya estoy contigo- dijo Remus calmando a su hija**

 **-Es que la mamá de Teddy se lo llevó y no me dejó despedirme de él- dijo la niña- ¿ella es mala?**

 **-Claro que no Anna- dijo Remus- ella no es mala**

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó la niña- ¿la conoces?**

 **-Sí, hace muchos años- dijo él- ¿porque?**

 **-No sé- dijo la niña- pero Teddy dice que la quiere mucho**

 **-Porque es su madre- dijo su padre sonriendo**

 **-Pero mamá no me quería- dijo la niña- por eso digo**

 **-Pero no todas las mamas son malas- dijo Remus- ella no es así, tu madre es otro asunto, pero con el tiempo puedes tratarla**

 **-¿La vas a ver?- preguntó la niña un poco asustada**

 **-Tal vez cuando vayamos a la Madriguera- dijo Remus- ¿o no quieres jugar con Teddy?**

 **-SI- gritó la niña- yo quiero que Teddy sea mi hermano- su padre solo se limitó a sonreír pensando en que esa ilusión si era verdad**

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Por su propia cuenta decidieron interrogar a Molly Weasley seriamente por haber ocultado algo así, aunque estaban conscientes de que ambos le habían pedido que no comentaran algo al uno del otro en caso de que ella los llegara a ver algún día**

 **-Hola Molly- saludó Tonks- ¿podríamos hablar?**

 **-Eh... si hola Tonks- dijo Molly nerviosa- ¿sobre qué?**

 **-Del porque me ocultaste lo de Remus durante dos o más años- dijo ella**

 **-Bueno, porque él lo pidió- dijo Molly- además tú ¿no pediste exactamente lo mismo?**

 **-Si pero... no tenía... teníamos que ocultar algo así- ese fue un golpe bajo para ella**

 **-Oh hija- dijo Molly- sé que no has tenido buen tiempo, pero no creas que él se la pasó muy bien, él creía que tú te habías casado y habías formado tu propia familia**

 **-No lo haría- dijo Tonks- no formaría una familia sabiendo que no es con él**

 **-Aún lo amas- dijo Molly, no como una pregunta, más bien como una afirmación**

 **-Si Molly- dijo Tonks- por eso y ver a Teddy es como verlo a él, no esperé que nos volveríamos a encontrar**

 **-¿Ya hablaste con él?- preguntó Molly- ¿sabe que Teddy es su hijo?**

 **-Sí, se lo dije- dijo Tonks- creo que le emocionó la idea**

 **-Ya decía yo que no habían perdido el tiempo- dijo Molly provocando que Tonks se sonrojara- ¿y a Teddy cuando se lo dirás?**

 **-No lo sé- dijo Tonks- creo que lo mejor es que convivan un poco antes de que Teddy lo sepa, pero tengo miedo**

 **-No sucederá nada Tonks- dijo Molly- pero ahora solo queda un paso final**

 **-Si lo sé- dijo Tonks imaginando a que se refiere- pero prefiero esperar**

 **Pasó aproximadamente una semana desde aquel encuentro en la casa Black, tal parecía que todo iba en orden, pero una noticia que fue una de las mejores para la familia Weasley, hicieron que tanto Remus como Tonks se volvieran a ver**

 **-Hola Molly- saludó Remus con Anna**

 **-Hola Remus, Anna- se acercó para abrazarlos, estaba demasiado emocionada**

 **-¿Pasa algo Molly?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Sí, es Fleur, ya tendrá a su tercer hijo- dijo ella**

 **-Felicidades Molly- dijo Remus- creo que mejor vendremos otro día**

 **-Gracias- dijo Molly- lo lamento mucho**

 **-No te preocupes Molly- le dijo sonriendo- mejor ve con tu hijo y nuera**

 **-Gracias Remus- le dijo Molly nuevamente. Todos se sorprendían de lo rápido que crecía esa familia, Harry y Ginny se habían casado y ahora esperaban a su primer hijo**

 **-Hola Molly- saludó Tonks. No se había dado cuenta de las dos personas que estaban con Molly- oh, creo que interrumpí algo**

 **-No Tonks- le dijo Molly- Bill y Fleur ya tuvieron a su tercer hijo**

 **-Felicidades Molly- le dijo Tonks con un abrazo- creo que mejor venimos en otro momento**

 **-Anna- gritó Teddy y se acercó a su hermana- hola- saludó a Remus**

 **-Creo que no te he dicho mi nombre- le dijo- soy Remus Lupin**

 **-Igual que yo- dijo el niño cambiando sin darse cuenta su cabello a castaño, ahí se hizo más evidente el parecido- mucho gusto**

 **-Creo que no les molesta si me voy y los dejo por un momento- dijo Molly, sin decir más se retiró**

 **-Creo que tenías planes con Molly- dijo Tonks**

 **-Sí y por lo visto ustedes dos también- le dijo**

 **-Si- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa- ¿tienen algo que hacer?**

 **-No, nada- respondió**

 **-¿Les gustaría ir con nosotros a casa?- hasta ella misma se extrañó por pedir eso- seguro a Sirius le gustará verte**

 **-Si porque no- le dijo Remus**

 **-Sí, vamos Anna- le dijo Teddy, la niña asintió con la cabeza no muy segura**

 **-Mejor aparecemos en la entrada- le dijo, cada uno tomó de la mano a sus hijos, pero sin que se dieran cuenta los niños, sus padres también lo hicieron, pero se soltaron inmediatamente para que los niños no se dieran cuenta, pero esa pequeña acción no pasó desapercibida para un niño de cabello castaño que sonreía. Entraron a la casa en donde fueron recibidos por Sirius**

 **-Ah hola amigo- se acercó Sirius hacia Remus- ella es tu hija, si ya veo el parecido en los dos- miró a Teddy y después a Anna**

 **-Creí que te gustaría hablar con él- dijo Tonks- yo los dejo, ¿quieren venir niños?- Teddy tomó a su madre de la mano pero Anna se quedó quieta sin mirarla- ¿no quieres venir?- le habló Tonks, la niña negó con la cabeza- por favor- le dijo haciendo un puchero como cuando era más joven, cosa que hizo sonreír a Anna- anda, quiero enseñarte lo que Teddy y yo sabemos hacer**

 **-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Anna, para su respuesta Tonks cambió su cabello a rosa chicle- yo también puedo- y la imitó cambiando su cabello a rosa, Anna tomó la mano de Tonks y subió con ella y Teddy**

 **-Hey, tierra llamando a Lunático- Sirius habló porque Remus no decía ni una palabra al ver la escena- ya sal de tu mundo rosa por favor**

 **-Lo siento Sirius- le dijo a modo de disculpa- pero no pensé que Anna le tuviera tanta confianza a Tonks tan rápido, hasta con Molly tardó mucho tiempo**

 **-Bueno, tiene que acostumbrarse a su nueva mamá- dijo Sirius**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus**

 **-De que todavía te tiene loco mi sobrina, a eso me refiero, no creas que no me he dado cuenta las miraditas que le lanzas- dijo Sirius- sí, parece que quieren hacer alguna maldad, solo te diré dos cosas muy importantes: la primera es que no vuelvas a hacer algo estúpido y la dejes ir nuevamente y la segunda e igual de importante es que: cuando vayan a hacer "cosas" pongan muchos hechizos para que no entren los niños o los escuchen... no creas que se me olvida la vez que los escuché en Grimmauld Place, no pude dormir en dos semanas por recordar**

 **-Te diré algunas cosas.- dijo Remus tratando de no enrojecer ahí mismo- en primera no estoy seguro de que Tonks quiera volver a aceptarme, en segunda ni creas que sería tan idiota para dejarla ir, en tercera esas "cosas" como tú le llamas no se pueden hacer con niños que viven en la misma casa y por último no fue nuestra culpa que tú también hayas olvidado poner los hechizos en la noche**

 **-¿Y yo que iba a imaginar que iban a hacer sus perversiones esa noche?- dijo Sirius-bueno, sé que era casi de diario y...**

 **-Sirius- escuchó dos voces, la de Remus y la de Tonks que bajaba con los niños**

 **-¿Mamá?- preguntó Teddy inocentemente- ¿qué es una per...?**

 **-Veníamos por chocolates ¿recuerdas?- dijo Tonks matando con la mirada a su tío**

 **-Pero el niño quiere saber- dijo Sirius- ¿no me digas que tú no lo sabías lo que era sobrina?**

 **-No tío- dijo Tonks con el cabello rojo.- niños, ¿porque no suben, en unos minutos les subo chocolates? Los niños asintieron y subieron las escaleras**

 **-Entiendo- dijo Sirius- entonces creo que una persona fue la responsable de que lo aprendieras... le contaba la noche en que no pude dormir por culpa de dos personas que no pusieron hechizos de silencio**

 **-No fue nuestra culpa- dijo Tonks entendiendo a que se refería- tenías que poner los hechizos también en tu cuarto**

 **-Y con que descaro me lo dicen los dos- dijo Sirius indignado**

 **-Sirius no olvides que por tus causas fue por las que él y yo...- guardó silencio- ¿ya lo olvidaste tío?**

 **Flashback**

 **Una de las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, enero corría rápidamente y con el frío que aumentaba cada día más, tres miembros en Grimmauld Place comían tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía**

 **-Sobrina, amigo ¡ayuda!- el grito de Sirius hizo que dos personas caminaran hacia donde estaba**

 **-¿Que pasa tío?- dijo Tonks asustada**

 **-Necesito que revisen si hay algo ahí- dijo Sirius, en realidad había otras intenciones- creo que era un** **monstruo**

 **-¿Un monstruo?- preguntó Remus- ¿seguro que no te viste en el espejo?- Tonks soltó una carcajada**

 **-No- dijo Sirius- pero que esperan, puede ser peligroso- la cara convincente de Sirius obligó a que ambos entraran, en cuanto estuvieron más adentro de una habitación Sirius cerró la puerta con un hechizo**

 **-Creo que nos encerró- dijo Tonks**

 **-Típico de él- dijo- tranquila, ya abrirá la puerta**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Porque no aguantará tanto tiempo sin comer y digamos que Sirius no puede ni calentar agua sin que la queme- ambos comenzaron a reír, sintiendo una extraña sensación, se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro. Sin que se dieran cuenta pasaron un par de horas en las que platicaron sobre diversas cosas; en ese momento se dieron cuenta de algo: estaban enamorados del otro. Las risas cada vez se cortaban mientras se acercaban cada vez más hasta que al final no lo pudieron evitar porque en ese momento habían quedado unidos por un beso, un beso que hubiese durado más si no fuera por...**

 **-Creo que ya los dejo...- Sirius abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta- salir**

 **Fin Flashback**

 **-Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo capaz que ustedes dos hacían otras cosas ahí mismo- dijo Sirius- la cama se veía que era muy cómoda**

 **-No la llegamos a usar Sirius- dijo Tonks**

 **-A menos no esa vez- dijo Remus**

 **-Entonces ustedes...- Sirius se interrumpió- ¡Qué horror! Yo llegué a dormir una vez ahí**

 **-Estabas borracho tío- dijo Tonks- por eso quisiste dormir ahí**

 **-Cambiemos el tema- dijo Sirius- creí que irías con Molly**

 **-Sí, pero dijo que Bill y Fleur tendrían a su tercer hijo y se fue con ellos**

 **-Entiendo- dijo Sirius- creo que iré por algo de beber ¿quieren algo?**

 **-No Sirius gracias- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

 **-Entonces aquí los dejo... por unos minutos, no quiero sorpresas- se alejó dejando a Remus y Tonks solos**

 **-Tonks ¿podría hablar contigo?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Sobre que- preguntó Tonks- ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?**

 **-Si- se acercó a ella- que no quiero volver a perderte**

 **-Ni yo quiero- le dijo mientras unían sus labios en un beso, sin darse cuenta que dos niños con el cabello azul y rosa los observaban...**

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que en ese momento sus hijos los miraban sin comprender que sucedía, decidieron subir en silencio para que no se dieran cuenta que los habían visto. Mientras Remus y Tonks continuaban en lo suyo, ni siquiera Sirius aparecía**

 **-Te amo Dora- le dijo Remus en cuanto se separaron**

 **-Y yo a ti- le dijo Tonks volviéndolo a besar**

 **-Ejem...- escucharon a Sirius y en menos de un segundo ya se habían separado- perdón por interrumpir sus ocupaciones pero ¿no venías por algo de chocolate para tus hijos? ¿O ya te diste tú por bien servida?**

 **-¿Qué?- dijo Tonks- debo ir a verlos- y subió casi corriendo las escaleras, mientras Remus mataba a Sirius con la mirada**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Sirius levantando los hombros- ¿te molesta que los haya interrumpido... nuevamente?**

 **-La verdad si Pulgoso- le dijo- ¿porque siempre tienes que hacerlo en todo momento?**

 **-Porque en toda relación siempre va a ver una persona que los interrumpa... y otra que los arruine**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Remus**

 **-A nada- dijo Sirius- ¿gustas Whisky de fuego?- señaló la botella**

 **-No lo creo- le dijo- contigo no sé cómo pueda terminar, todavía no olvido la ocasión en la que casi James y tú...**

 **-No me lo recuerdes- dijo con un escalofrío- pero después llegaron la pelirroja y Jones y sí que nos fue bien**

 **-¿Tú y Hestia?- preguntó Remus sorprendido**

 **-Creo que dije algo que no- dijo Sirius- pero estaba borracho ¿eso no cuenta?**

 **-Te hubiese matado en otra época pero ya no me importa- dijo Remus quitándole importancia al tema**

 **-Claro como tú y Tonks...- hizo un movimiento nada apto para menores con las manos- por eso ya no te importa**

 **-Tal vez- le dijo- pero no era necesario ese movimiento con las manos**

 **-Cambiando el tema- dijo Sirius sirviéndose un vaso con Whisky- ¿cuándo se casan?**

 **-¿Quién?- preguntó Remus confundido**

 **-La Cenicienta- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente- pues tú y mi sobrina**

 **-¿Casarnos?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Si ¿o piensan vivirlo intensamente como pareja sin matrimonio? Que rebeldes- dijo Sirius**

 **-Mejor te pregunto ¿cuándo te casas tú?**

 **-¿Yo? Jamás- dijo Sirius- eso no es para mí**

 **-Pero ya no tienes la misma edad que hace veinte años Sirius- le dijo**

 **-Yo sigo siendo el mismo joven hermoso que conocieron todos- dijo Sirius- pero a ti ya se te notan los años**

 **-Gracias- le dijo sarcásticamente Remus- pero la luna aún continúa afectándome**

 **-Supe que hay una nueva poción- dijo Sirius- que hace provoca menos dolor a la transformación**

 **-Si es verdad- dijo Remus- y sabe menos horrible que la anterior y también ha reducido el número de cicatrices**

 **-Esa es buena noticia- dijo Sirius- sería bueno que algún día existiera la que evita esas transformaciones**

 **-Creo que eso jamás podría pasar- dijo Remus- esa maldición la llevaré hasta el último día de mi vida**

 **-Lo lamento mucho- le dijo sinceramente**

 **-Pero ya no me importa- le dijo- porque tengo dos hijos que... ¿Ted no...?**

 **-No- dijo Sirius- él está bien y no tiene tu problema- Remus respiró aliviado y la plática entre esos dos merodeadores continuó mientras recordaban su pasado en Hogwarts**

 **Mientras tanto en la habitación de Teddy, tres metamorfomagos se entretenían cambiando su aspecto en cada momento sin darse cuenta de que la noche ya se aproximaba**

 **-Creo que no debí darles tanto chocolate- dijo Tonks- eso los mantiene más despiertos**

 **-Pero me gusta el chocolate- dijo Teddy**

 **Sí, pero... Merlín miren la hora- dijo Tonks- creo que ya tienes que dormir**

 **-Pero mamá- dijo Teddy- todavía...- bostezó- no tenemos sueño**

 **-Claro que si tienes- dijo Tonks- mira, Anna ya se quedó dormida, creo que es mejor que la lleve con su padre- cargó a la niña y con cuidado bajó las escaleras**

 **-Sobrina- dijo Sirius**

 **-Hola tío- dijo Tonks- es que Anna...**

 **-Gracias Tonks- le dijo Remus mientras él cargaba a su hija- creo que mejor nos despedimos**

 **-¿Porque mejor no pasan la noche aquí?- preguntó Sirius- la noche es peligrosa**

 **-¿De qué peligro Sirius?- preguntó Remus- el único peligro eres tú**

 **-Bueno, los peligros de la vida- dijo- ya sabes, distracciones, mujeres y...**

 **-Tiene razón mi tío- dijo Tonks al escuchar la palabra "mujeres"- mejor quédense esta noche**

 **-¿No les molesta?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Claro que no amigo- dijo Sirius- mi casa es su casa... pero eso sí, dormirán en habitaciones separadas**

 **-Ya lo sé tío- le dijo Tonks- pero en la noche puede haber confusiones- Remus y Tonks comenzaron a reír no tan fuerte para no despertar a Anna**

 **-No es gracioso- dijo Sirius aunque también reía**

 **-Mejor llevemos a Anna a una habitación- le dijo Tonks, Remus la siguió en silencio y ella abrió una habitación- ¿no le aterra dormir sola verdad?**

 **-No- le dijo mientras recostaba a la niña- ella duerme tranquila**

 **-¿Y cuándo es luna llena?- preguntó Tonks- ¿ella lo sabe?**

 **-Si- le dijo- creo que no le costó tanto trabajo entenderlo, Molly es la que me ha ayudado demasiado, aún más cuando tengo mis transformaciones**

 **-Mejor salgamos- le dijo Tonks- para que la niña pueda dormir... creo que iré a ver si Teddy ya se durmió**

 **-¿Te puedo acompañar?- le preguntó Remus**

 **-Si claro- dijo Tonks- vamos- inconscientemente lo tomó de la mano y salieron hacia la habitación de Teddy que ya estaba dormido... o eso parecía- creo que está dormido... Teddy, si creo que ya se durmió y ese niño es de sueño pesado ¿Remus? ¿Estás bien?**

 **-Es solo... que no estuve con él para llevarlo a dormir todas las noches- le dijo Remus- no estuve con él para verlo crecer**

 **-No sigas- dijo Tonks- fue mi culpa, mi culpa por no decirte que Teddy era tu hijo, sé que fue solo mi culpa**

 **-No Dora- le dijo Remus- yo me alejé de ti sin haber luchado más por ti, porque me dejé guiar por mis estúpidos prejuicios**

 **-Pero ese pasado ya quedó atrás- dijo Tonks- mejor salgamos de aquí- salieron de la habitación de Teddy y el niño se levantó de su cama totalmente confundido**

 **-Creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a descansar- dijo un poco nerviosa- dormirás en esa habitación- le dijo señalando la puerta que estaba al lado de la de Tonks**

 **-Gracias Dora- le dijo, titubeó un momento para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no pudo contenerse y la besó en los labios, un beso que fue correspondido rápidamente mientras Tonks ponía sus brazos sobre el cuello de Remus y él la levantó unos pocos centímetros del suelo, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de la habitación de Tonks sin soltarse del todo y caminaron hacia donde estaba la cama donde se recostaron sin separarse, el beso que había comenzado como algo suave, en pocos segundos se fue haciendo mucho más intenso- Tonks... espera**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Tonks con la respiración agitada**

 **-No podemos hacer esto- le dijo al ver que prácticamente la camisa ya había desaparecido**

 **-¿Porque no?- preguntó Tonks molesta**

 **-Porque estamos al lado de las habitaciones de dos niños- dijo Remus- y además no quisiera que Sirius nos interrumpa**

 **-Pero eso tiene arreglo- dijo Tonks- solo necesitaremos un par de hechizos, tanto y como Sirius dice y ya**

 **-Puede que tengas razón- le dijo- pero aun así preferiría no correr riesgos, no olvides que tu tío conoce a la perfección los hechizos que** usábamos

 **-Eso es cierto- dijo Tonks desanimada- ¿pero solo es por eso?**

 **-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Remus confundido**

 **-De que no quieres tener nada conmigo solo por eso- dijo Tonks**

 **-Claro que si- le dijo- te prometo que cuando ese día llegue será inolvidable, eso tenlo por seguro**

 **-Bueno, esperaré ese día- le dijo Tonks sonriendo- pero solo nos queda una cosa**

 **-¿Que?**

 **-Dormir- le dijo Tonks- cuidar a tus dos hijos y cambiar tu apariencia para divertirlos resulta cansado**

 **-No Dora- corrigió Remus- son nuestros hijos, quiero que seas la madre de Anna ¿te gustaría?**

 **-Claro que si- dijo Tonks- Te amo Remus**

 **-Y yo a ti Dora- le dijo mientras se acercaban para unirse en un beso. Poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo hasta quedarse profundamente dormidos abrazados**

Al día siguiente una adormilada Tonks despertaba poco a poco sintiendo unos bra **zos que rodeaban su cintura** y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos color miel, pero en cuanto despertó más se dio cuenta que esos ojos no eran los de Remus...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

**Tonks se dio cuenta de que no la miraba Remus. Teddy miraba a los dos de extraña manera, Tonks por la impresión se puso pálida y eso se reflejó en su cara y cabello al tornarse blanca**

 **-Teddy ¿qué haces aquí?- a Tonks se le quitó el sueño de golpe**

 **-Creo que me tienen que decir algo- dijo Teddy, Tonks miró a Remus y éste le lanzó una mirada que decía "dile la verdad"**

 **-De acuerdo hijo- dijo Tonks suspirando, Teddy se sentó en la cama y veía a sus padres alternativamente- ¿qué quieres saber?**

 **-¿Tú eres mi padre?- preguntó el niño mirando a Remus, parecía como si el momento se hubiese quedado congelado, no se escuchaba ningún ruido y las respiraciones no se escucharon**

 **-Si hijo- dijo Remus tras unos momentos de silencio que parecieron eternos- yo... soy tu padre- Tonks miró rápidamente a su hijo temiendo lo que sucediera, creía que lloraría, insultaría y odiaría a sus padres por ocultar algo similar, Teddy simplemente cerró sus ojos, ambos esperaban que el niño explotara contra ellos. Pero Teddy simplemente se acercó a Remus y lo abrazó, cosa que hizo llorar a Tonks**

 **-No vuelvas a irte- dijo el niño sin soltar a Remus**

 **-No volveré a hacerlo- respondió Remus tratando de reprimir una lágrima- perdóname hijo**

 **-Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo y con mamá- dijo Teddy- esperen...**

 **-¿Que sucede hijo?- preguntó Tonks un poco más tranquila**

 **-Anna ¿es mi hermana?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Si hijo, ella es tu hermana- le dijo Remus**

 **-¿Podemos decirle? ¿Podemos, podemos?- dijo Teddy feliz**

 **-Si hijo pero espera un poco- dijo Tonks- ella tendrá que entenderlo**

 **-Pero si ella te quiere mucho- dijo Teddy- ¿tú no la quieres?- Tonks miró a Remus antes de responder**

 **-Claro que si Teddy- dijo Tonks- pero solo espera un poco de tiempo, así de chiquito- hizo un movimiento con su mano mientras sonreía**

 **-¿Y nos van a dar un hermanito?- preguntó Teddy- porque por eso estuvieron aquí durmiendo ¿verdad?- dijo inocentemente**

 **-No hijo- dijo Tonks enrojeciendo, ya hablaría con Sirius más tarde- porque mejor no te das un baño y bajamos a desayunar**

 **-Si mamá- dijo el niño, abrazó a sus dos padres y salió**

 **-¿Dijo que quería un hermano?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Podemos darles ese gusto si quieres- dijo Remus mirando a Tonks**

 **-No lo creo- dijo Tonks- aún no**

 **-Bueno si esperas una propuesta podemos hacerlo- le dijo**

 **-Te pido un poco de tiempo ¿sí?- dijo Tonks, por supuesto que una propuesta la haría feliz pero prefería esperar un poco**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Remus**

 **-Mejor nos damos un baño- dijo Tonks- ¿quieres acompañarme?**

 **-¿Qué te parece si mejor por separado?- dijo Remus. Tonks aceptó, ambos querían darse largas para cuando el momento llegara fuese algo que ninguno de los dos olvidará en mucho tiempo. Cuando terminaron de bañarse (por separado) bajaron a desayunar**

 **-Hola Lunático y sobrina- saludó Sirius**

 **-¿No es un poco temprano para ti?- preguntó Remus**

 **-¿Y no es un poco tarde para ti?- preguntó Sirius- me pregunto qué sucedió toda la noche con ustedes dos**

 **-Nada- respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo**

 **-Nada- repitió Sirius- bueno, no por nada mi sobrina tiene el cabello rosita**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Tonks- Teddy ya sabe la verdad- le contaron y por obvias razones tuvieron que contarle que habían dormido juntos (solo eso) y les costó un rato calmarlo porque tenía un ataque de risa**

 **-Al menos no se tomó a mal- dijo Sirius- ¿y les pidió un hermanito?**

 **-Bueno si- dijo Tonks sonrojándose- pero no... Por cierto ¿le has contado algo a Teddy?**

 **-Con respecto a que- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de falsa inocencia**

 **-No dejaré que pase tanto tiempo contigo- dijo Tonks, guardó silencio al ver bajar a los dos niños tomados de la mano, ella llevaba su cabello rosa y Teddy castaño, cosa que hizo sonreír a los adultos**

 **-Hola- saludó Teddy a los adultos mientras abrazaba a cada uno de ellos. Anna se acercó a su padre y le dio un abrazo, después se dirigió a Tonks y para sorpresa de Remus la abrazó**

 **-Hola pequeña- saludó Sirius, Anna se acercó a Sirius sonriendo y también lo abrazó- caray amigo si tu hija tuviera mi edad me casaba con ella**

 **-Ni lo pienses- dijo Remus. Comieron en calma, prefirieron esperar para decirle a Anna la verdad, Teddy se veía muy feliz. Más tarde Remus y Anna se despidieron de la familia Black, al llegar a su casa, decidió interrogar a su hija- Anna ¿a ti te agrada Tonks?**

 **-Ella es buena- dijo Anna- ¿porque? ¿Se van a casar?**

 **-No Anna- dijo Remus "aún no" pensó- solo quería saber**

 **-Yo quisiera que ella fuera mi mamá-dijo Anna- ¿tú la quieres?**

 **-Claro que si Anna- dijo Remus- la quiero mucho**

 **-¿Y porque no se casan?- preguntó la niña- yo quiero que Teddy sea mi hermano**

 **-Ya habrá tiempo-le respondió Remus a su hija**

 **Dos semanas después de aquella visita, la relación entre Remus y Teddy mejoraba cada día más. Tonks se veía feliz al verlos a los dos juntos ¡Qué tontería en que no lo supieran jamás! Además ambos tienen gustos bastante similares, Anna aún no sabe la verdad sobre Teddy, ya habrá tiempo para que ambos se lo digan y esperar como lo tomará la niña. Esa noche sería luna llena, Sirius y Tonks convencieron a Remus para que Anna se quedara a su cuidado y Sirius acompañara a Remus en su transformación como en los viejos tiempos**

 **-¿A dónde va papá con el tío Sirius?- preguntó Teddy- porque yo lo vi muy enfermo ¿qué le pasa?**

 **-Tranquilo Teddy- dijo Tonks- mañana estará de vuelta con nosotros- no muy convencido Teddy asintió mientras se dirigían a casa de Remus**

 **-Amigo- Sirius básicamente gritó al ver a su amigo- listo para la fiesta**

 **-¿Irán de fiesta?- preguntó Teddy- ¿puedo ir?**

 **-No hijo- dijo Remus- mañana volveremos, pero necesito que alguien cuide a Anna**

 **-Yo lo haré- dijo Teddy**

 **-Remus ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Si claro- dijo Remus, ambos caminaron hacia una parte de la casa y Tonks puso hechizos de protección para evitar que alguien escuchara**

 **-Teddy tiene su lado merodeador- dijo Tonks**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Teddy tiene que saber lo que te sucede- dijo Tonks- se dará cuenta de todos modos**

 **-¿Y si llega a odiarme?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Por favor no vuelvas a lo de antes- dijo Tonks- creí que eso ya había quedado olvidado**

 **-Discúlpame Tonks- dijo- pero hablaré con él mañana**

 **-Está bien- Tonks suspiró tranquila, pero estaba preocupada- ¿estarás bien?**

 **-Estaré bien Dora- le dijo mientras la abrazaba- sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez**

 **-Lo sé- dijo Tonks- pero...**

 **-Ya tranquila- dijo Remus- te prometo que mañana hablaré con Teddy**

 **-No lo tomará a mal- dijo Tonks- conozco a Teddy y él no es así**

 **-Eso lo heredó de ti- dijo Remus- por eso los amo**

 **-Y nosotros a ti- Tonks sonrió tímidamente**

 **-Hey ustedes dos- interrumpió Sirius- ¿pueden soltarse o hacer algo?**

 **-Sirius- dijo Tonks- muchas gracias**

 **-Lo siento pero ya es tarde- dijo Sirius- son años que no me transformo en perro... esto será genial**

 **Ambos salieron de la casa mientras Tonks los miraba partir, seguramente irían a un bosque para que lo muggles no los vieran o escucharan. Ya pasaron seis años de la batalla y los muggles no saben nada sobre Voldemort, por suerte a Sirius le limpiaron su nombre en el mundo mágico como en el de los muggles. Lo que más quisiera Tonks es poder pasar otra luna llena con él como lo hizo hace tantos años en Grimmauld Place, actualmente esa casa permanece vacía solo viviendo Kreacher y el maldito retrato de la madre de Sirius**

 **-¿Ya se fue papá?- preguntó Anna**

 **-Sí, ya se fue con Sirius- dijo Tonks, pero un trueno las estremeció a las dos**

 **-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó Anna- creo que va a llover**

 **-Claro que si- dijo Tonks- mañana volverán, ven te llevaré a tu habitación- Tonks llevó a la niña de la mano hacia donde ella dormía, un relámpago las asustó nuevamente y rápidamente entraron a la habitación de la niña. Y como después del relámpago viene el trueno, Anna se abrazó a Tonks**

 **-No me sueltes- dijo Anna con su cabello gris- quédate conmigo mami- Tonks sintió tanta ternura al escuchar a la niña decirle así, que la abrazó con fuerza**

 **-No pequeña- Tonks seguía abrazada a la niña- te prometo que no te dejaré sola hija- poco a poco Anna se comenzó a quedar dormida en los brazos de Tonks- duerme tranquila- se escuchó otro trueno y Tonks sintió miedo, entre los miedos de Tonks figuraban los truenos y relámpagos, después de la luna llena. Salió de la habitación de Anna y fue a ver a Teddy que dormía, pero no tan tranquilo, se recostó en la cama de Teddy en donde comenzó a acariciar su cabello y al parecer eso lo tranquilizaba, a veces le recordaba a Remus, hace años parecía que tenía pesadillas sobre sus transformaciones y algunas veces ella se quedaba con él para que en sus sueños se tranquilizara. Poco después se quedó dormida junto a su hijo**

 **La luz del día iluminó el rostro de Tonks, ella no era muy madrugadora a comparación de Teddy y el padre de este y cuando miró a su hijo, de costumbre él ya estaba despierto**

 **-Hola mami ¿qué haces aquí?- saludó a su madre- creí que dormirías donde duerme papá**

 **-No Teddy- dijo Tonks intentando no enrojecer- me quedé dormida aquí**

 **-No podía dormir- dijo Teddy- soñé que papá sofría mucho en la noche ¿segura que está bien?**

 **-Si Teddy- dijo Tonks- él está bien y no creo que tarde en volver- se escuchó la puerta de entrada**

 **-Ya llegaron- dijo Teddy**

 **-Sí, pero quédate aquí- dijo Tonks- en unos momentos podrás verlo- bajó para buscar a Sirius y Remus, Tonks era más precavida que antes y llevaba algunas cosas para curarlo en caso que fuera necesario. En la sala ahí estaban los dos**

 **-Sobrina- dijo Sirius- ¿cuánto tiempo?**

 **-Sirius ¿seguro que estás bien?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-¿Porque la pregunta?- dijo Sirius mirando a si sobrina**

 **-Tus... tus orejas- dijo Tonks intentando contener la risa, Sirius se tocó las orejas y todavía tenía su parte animaga en las orejas, con una concentración, Sirius las regresó a la normalidad**

 **-Con razón escuchaba mejor- dijo Sirius- ¿y porque no me dijiste nada Lunático?**

 **-Porque no preguntas porque escuchas mejor- respondió él**

 **-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Tuvimos que ir a la casa de los gritos- dijo Remus- por la lluvia**

 **-Tengo que revisarte esas heridas- dijo Tonks**

 **-¿Dónde escuché eso antes?- dijo Sirius- ah sí, en Grimmauld Place y después ambos desaparecieron un rato**

 **-SIRIUS- gritaron ambos**

 **-Ya, ya- dijo Sirius- mejor me voy a casa**

 **-Gracias Sirius- dijo Remus**

 **-No fue nada- dijo Sirius- para la próxima luna aquí estaré- y desapareció**

 **-¿Estuvo tranquila la luna?- preguntó Tonks mientras invocaba su bolso donde tenía sus cosas para curarlo**

 **-Si- dijo Remus- no creo que me haya hecho tantas heridas- Tonks le quitó la camisa sin escucharlo, no era la primera vez que le decía eso, descubrió que tenía una enorme cicatriz que sangraba aún**

 **-No te creía con eso de ya no tengo tantas- dijo Tonks mientras comenzaba a curarlo- pero al menos ya son menos que antes**

 **-Debí habérmela hecho cuando empezó la transformación- dijo Remus- ¿dónde está Teddy? Tengo que hablar con él**

 **-Arriba- dijo Tonks- estuvo un poco intranquilo en la noche**

 **-Creo que tú también lo estuviste, me refiero a la tormenta- dijo Remus**

 **-No te lo negaré-dijo Tonks- a Anna también le asustan**

 **-Si es cierto, desde que nació- dijo Remus**

 **-Ya está- dijo Tonks- no creo que tarde mucho tiempo en curarse del todo**

 **-Gracias Dora- la miró a los ojos, por toda contestación ella se acercó a sus labios para darle un tierno beso, Remus la abrazó mientras le respondía al beso, poco a poco la boca de Tonks fue bajando hacia su cuello- Dora... espera**

 **-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó ella**

 **-Aquí no- dijo Remus- los niños pueden bajar**

 **-Lo olvidé- dijo Tonks con el cabello rojo- lo siento, iré a... ver a Anna- subió a toda prisa**

 **-Mamá quiero ver a papá- apareció Teddy de la nada**

 **-De acuerdo, pero tenemos que ver a tu hermana primero- entraron al habitación de Anna y ella ya estaba despierta y vestida "algo heredaron los dos de su padre" pensó Tonks**

 **-¿Ya llegó papá?- preguntó Anna**

 **-Si hija- dijo Tonks- está allá abajo, pero primero quiere hablar con Teddy**

 **-¿Conmigo?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Si- dijo Tonks- baja con él- Teddy bajó las escaleras para buscar a su padre**

 **-Mamá dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Teddy acercándose a Remus- ¿qué te pasó?**

 **-De eso mismo quiero hablarte- dijo Remus, Tonks bajó y se sentó junto a él**

 **-Quiero que escuches muy bien a tu padre- dijo Tonks, Teddy los miró y asintió**

 **-Escucha- no sabía cómo comenzar- cada mes, cuando hay luna llena yo... es un poco complicado de explicar porque yo tengo una transformación**

 **-Entonces- Teddy guardó silencio- tú eres un... ¿hombre lobo?**

 **-Si Teddy- dijo Remus- ¿cómo lo supiste tan rápido?**

 **-Lee libros como tú comes chocolate- dijo Tonks**

 **-Pero eso no importa- dijo Teddy- tú no eres como los que aparecen en los libros, eres diferente- se acercó a su padre- por eso te queremos- y lo abrazó, miró a Tonks y ella le dio una mirada que decía "te lo dije"**

 **-Gracias hijo- dijo Remus. Escucharon la puerta y Anna bajó corriendo para abrir la puerta, no vio la escena de Remus y Teddy, abrió la puerta y se quedó en silencio mirando a la persona que estaba frente a ella...**

 **Continuará...**


	9. Chapter 9

**La niña no se movía ni un poco, ni siquiera su cabello cambió para su buena suerte, pero un terror se apoderó de ella impidiendo que se moviera**

 **-¿Quién es Anna?- Tonks se acercó y vio a una mujer parada en la puerta- ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?**

 **-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó la mujer- quiero ver a Remus**

 **-¿Y para que quieres verlo?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Para llevármela- respondió Stephanie Hopkin señalando a Anna**

 **-No lo harás- se escuchó la voz de Remus- no te llevarás a mi hija**

 **-Te recuerdo que también es mía- dijo ella- ¿y porque tan seguro que es tu hija?**

 **-Tengo mis propias pruebas- respondió mirando a Tonks y a su hija- Anna sube a tu habitación por favor- ella miró a Remus, después a Tonks y subió**

 **-Yo voy con ella- dijo Tonks pero Remus la tomó de la mano deteniéndola**

 **-No Dora- le dijo- quédate conmigo**

 **-¿Y quién es ella?- preguntó Stephanie señalando a Tonks**

 **-Es la madre de MIS hijos- dijo Remus- ella es Tonks**

 **-¡Ah! Eres tú- dijo Stephanie- vaya si no es la gran cosa**

 **-No vuelvas a hablar así de ella- dijo totalmente molesto- y ahora te pido que te vayas**

 **-No, no lo haré- dijo ella- primero me llevo a la mocosa y ¿cuáles hijos?**

 **-Él y yo tenemos un hijo- dijo Tonks como algo obvio- y Anna también es mi hija**

 **-Si claro- dijo la mujer sarcásticamente- Si, aquella noche cuando lo tuve conmigo solo sabía decir tu nombre... pero eso no importa porque me llevaré a la mocosa esa**

 **-Ni se te ocurra hacer algo- dijo Remus- aléjate de ella porque puedo hacer que te arrepientas, puedo demostrar como la tratabas cuando era más pequeña**

 **-Recuerda mi advertencia- dijo Hopkin-puedo hacer algo para que te la quiten**

 **-Intenta lo que quieras- dijo Remus alejándola de la casa- más te vale que no regreses- y cerró la puerta**

 **-Remus- habló Tonks sin saber cómo reaccionar- creo que mejor te dejo solo- sin esperar respuesta subió a ver a Anna, se acercó a la habitación de la niña y tocó la puerta- ¿Anna?- escuchó que la niña lloraba por lo que mejor decidió entrar. Vio a la niña encogida en una esquina de su habitación con las manos en su cara- Anna**

 **-No quiero que ella me lleve- dijo ella abrazando a Tonks- no dejes que me lleven**

 **-Ni tu padre ni yo lo permitiremos- dijo Tonks sentada con la niña abrazándola- te lo prometo**

 **Durante los siguientes días, Tonks se encontraba demasiado preocupada en el ministerio que casi no prestaba atención en lo que pasaba a su alrededor**

 **-Tonks, Tonks- Kingsley llamaba a Tonks**

 **-Lo siento Kingsley- se disculpó Tonks- tengo la cabeza en otro lado ¿me decías algo?**

 **-Estás muy distraída- dijo Kingsley- ¿te preocupa algo?**

 **-No, bueno si- dijo Tonks- sabes que Remus volvió**

 **-Eso creo lo sabe todo el mundo- dijo Kingsley- ¿pasa algo con él?- Tonks le contó algunas cosas, entre ellas el caso de Anna- bueno en un caso así no creo que haya algún problema, no creo que sea necesario ir con autoridades muggles**

 **-En eso tienes razón- dijo Tonks- pero esa mujer no sé de qué pueda ser capaz con tal de llevársela**

 **-No se atreverá- dijo Kingsley- si dices que la niña le tiene miedo no creo que lleve la ventaja**

 **-Bueno, creo que eso me tranquiliza un poco- dijo. El resto de la tarde se pasó en papeleo inútil, solo para hacer tiempo y después tendría que instruir a más futuros aurores. A la salida se dirigió a su casa en donde Sirius tomaba una taza de café, cosa que extrañó a Tonks ya que siempre lo veía con una copa de whisky de fuego**

 **-Hola sobrina- dijo Sirius**

 **-Hola tío- saludó Tonks- ¿y Teddy?**

 **-Está en su habitación Tonks- dijo Sirius- ¿gustas una taza de café?**

 **-No tío gracias- le dije- ¿pasa algo?**

 **-Nada sobrina- dijo- pero me siento un poco extraño**

 **-Quizá porque no tomas whisky en estos momentos- le dijo Tonks**

 **-Si... puede ser- tomó un sorbo de su café nerviosamente**

 **-Sirius- comenzó Tonks- ¿seguro que solo es café?**

 **-Si sobrina- dijo nervioso-¿porque la pregunta?**

 **-No cambiarás tío- dijo Tonks- iré a ver a Teddy, buenas noches**

 **-Buenas noches Tonks- dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando Tonks se alejó sacó una botella de whisky por debajo de la mesa y vertió el contenido en el café- ahora si, a tomar un café**

 **Tonks se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo que en ese momento leía por novena vez los cuentos de Beddle el Bardo**

 **-¿Aún no tienes sueño?- preguntó Tonks a su hijo**

 **-No mamá- dijo Teddy- me gusta este libro**

 **-Lo he notado- dijo Tonks- igual que a tu padre**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó Ted- ¿a él también le gusta este libro?**

 **-Si no me crees puedes preguntarle mañana- dijo Tonks**

 **-¿Mañana?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Si Teddy- dijo Tonks- mañana iremos con ellos y saldremos al lugar que ustedes elijan**

 **-¿Podemos ir a Hogsmeade?- preguntó el niño**

 **-Claro Teddy- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa- a donde ustedes quieran ir. Pero ya es hora de dormir**

 **-No es cierto- dijo- todavía...- bostezó- no tengo mucho sueño mamá**

 **-Claro que si lo tienes- dijo Tonks- ahora a dormir**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo el niño acomodándose entre las cobijas- hasta mañana mamá**

 **-Hasta mañana hijo- dijo Tonks- le dio un beso en la frente y salió de su cuarto**

 **-A ti te preocupa algo Tonks- dijo Sirius un poco mareado- ¿me contarás?**

 **-Es sobre Anna- dijo Tonks- pero mejor ve a descansar, por Merlín tío ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerle whisky de fuego al café?**

 **-Le da un toque encantador- dijo Sirius- deberías probarlo, nadie lo ha probado excepto yo. Te hace sentir de lo más hermoso; en exceso claro**

 **-No gracias tío- le dije- pero no lo tomaría siguiendo tus recetas**

 **-Bueno, quizá quieras ponerlo en la taza de chocolate de alguien- dijo Sirius sonriendo- y te encantarán los resultados**

 **-Sirius- Tonks se puso roja- no le haré eso a "alguien"**

 **-Eso dices ahora- dijo Sirius- bueno descansa Tonks**

 **-Igualmente tío- Sirius le dio un beso en la frente y entró a su habitación, no sin antes chocar con la puerta a causa del mareo**

 **Tonks entró a su habitación pensando en diversas cosas, entre ellas cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada...**

 _-Sobrina no puedes continuar con esos "mareos"- dijo Sirius- iremos a San Mungo ahora y no discutas_

 _-De acuerdo tío- dijo Tonks resignada- vamos- por medio de la aparición, llegaron a San Mungo en donde fueron atendidos rápidamente (solo Tonks). Le hicieron diversas pruebas entre ellas la de embarazo, solo "por si las dudas"_

 _-¿Y porque la de embarazo?- le preguntó Sirius a Tonks- ¿no me digas que tú y él otra vez...?_

 _-No Sirius- dijo Tonks interrumpiendo a su tío- no lo he vuelto a ver desde aquel día..._

 _-Desde hace un mes- dijo Sirius seriamente (poco común en él)- aquí vienen los resultados_

 _-Aquí están los resultados- dijo una sanadora a la que Sirius le lanzó una mirada coqueta que ignoró olímpicamente la sanadora- ¿son esposos los dos?_

 _-No, él es mi tío- dijo Tonks mirando a su tío y luego a la sanadora- muchas gracias- la sanadora se retiró del lugar y Tonks abrió su sobre con resultados en donde había demasiadas palabras diciendo que no tenía enfermedad alguna. La última prueba era la de embarazo y con enormes letras verdes leyó la palabra "positivo"_

 _-¿Ese te...?- Sirius guardó silencio- no puedo creerlo- Tonks no decía palabra alguna, solo derramó dos lágrimas- debes buscarlo y_ _decírselo_

 _-NO- dijo Tonks reaccionando- él no tendrá por qué saberlo jamás... no quiero que vuelva a sus prejuicios y me rechace por eso... yo sola cuidare a MI bebé y él no se enterará jamás_

 **Ahora Tonks se ha dado cuenta de que fue un error haber callado durante muchos años, todo sería diferente entre ellos dos. Pero tenía a Anna, aquella niña que hizo que Remus se olvidara de todos los prejuicios que tuvo durante años. Pero harían un esfuerzo para recuperar lo que perdieron**

 **Al día siguiente, Tonks y Teddy se encontraban listos a las 8:40 de la mañana, ya que Remus y Anna llegarían a las nueve de la mañana**

 **-¿Ya vendrán?- preguntó Teddy mirando su reloj a cada segundo**

 **-Tranquilo Teddy- dijo Tonks- tu padre se caracteriza por ser demasiado puntual**

 **-Hola Sobrinos- apareció Sirius con una bata- ¿listos?**

 **-Si tío- dijo Tonks- ¿acabas de levantarte?**

 **-No mamá- dijo Teddy- mejor pregúntale ¿te levantaste temprano?**

 **-Que cruel- dijo Sirius indignado- aunque les extrañe, me levanté temprano hoy- A los pocos minutos se escuchó la puerta y Teddy "voló" para abrir la puerta**

 **-Hola hijo- saludó Remus a Teddy- ¿y tú mamá?**

 **-Allá está- dijo Teddy- hola Anna**

 **-Teddy- Anna lo abrazó y los tres aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Sirius**

 **-Hola Canuto- lo saludó Remus- ¡Que elegante te ves!- dijo sarcásticamente**

 **-Gracias amigo- dijo Sirius- pero creo que a tu hija ya no le gustaré así**

 **-Ni lo pienses- dijo Remus**

 **-Bueno. Diviértanse los cuatro- dijo Sirius**

 **-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?- preguntó Remus**

 **-No, mejor pásenlo bien los cuatro... como familia- dijo Sirius mirándolos a los cuatro- pero tráiganme un** _souvenir_ **... o dígase, un recuerdo ¿qué tal mi acento francés?**

 **-Hermoso- dijo Tonks riendo- nos vemos al rato tío**

 **-Hasta luego- dijo Sirius- si quieren en la noche puedo quedarme con ellos, solo en caso de que quieran darle a los niños un hermanito ¿les gustaría niños?**

 **-SI- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo provocando el sonrojo de sus padres**

 **-Ellos están de acuerdo- dijo Sirius- ahora a darse prisa- los cuatro se despidieron de Sirius, tomados de las manos aparecieron en Hogsmeade**

 **-¿Y a donde quieren ir?- preguntó Remus**

 **-A Honeydukes- dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo. Los adultos se miraron y caminaron hacia la tienda de dulces y como siempre el lugar estaba lleno de personas de todas las edades en su mayoría niños**

 **-¿Y qué les gustaría a los tres?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Chocolate- dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres, Remus solo sonrió y asintió- elijan el que más les guste a los tres... sin peros Dora- dijo al ver que Tonks estaba por replicar- esto corre por mi cuenta**

 **-Está bien- dijo Tonks y junto con Remus y los niños recorrieron el área del chocolate, Remus y Tonks tomados de la mano. Al final salieron del lugar con cinco bolsas de dulces**

 **-¿Puedo comer mi chocolate?- preguntó Teddy mirando a sus padres**

 **-No- dijo Tonks- hasta que comas algo**

 **-Está bien- dijo Teddy impacientemente**

 **-Vayamos a comer algo- dijo Remus- cerca de las tres escobas**

 **-Me parece bien- dijo Tonks- pero esta vez correrá por mi cuenta- él sonrió y entraron al lugar- jamás había venido aquí**

 **-Hace poco abrieron este lugar- dijo Remus- digamos que las Tres Escobas y mucho menos Cabeza de Puerco sean buenos lugares para dos niños menores de diez años**

 **-Cierto- dijo Tonks- ¿recuerdas cuando comimos en esos dos lugares?- ambos rieron ante la confundida mirada de los niños**

 **-¿Remus?- escucharon una voz de mujer- ¿qué haces por aquí?**

 **-Hola Marie- saludó Remus a la mujer- venimos de paseo**

 **-No nos has presentado- dijo la mujer mirando a Tonks y los niños**

 **-Ella es Tonks y a Anna ya la conoces y Ted mi hijo- dijo Remus**

 **-Mucho gusto- dijo ella- soy Marie Thompson. Soy profesora de transformaciones en Hogwarts, en sustitución de la directora McGonagall**

 **-Igualmente- dijo Tonks un poco insegura, pero saludando a la mujer- Marie comenzó a hablar con Remus con total tranquilidad. Ella tenía más o menos la edad de Tonks, con el cabello negro ondulado y grandes ojos azules, piel blanca y alta. Ella miraba la escena sin darse cuenta de que las puntas de su cabello comenzaban a tornarse rojas lentamente**

 **Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tonks inconscientemente había cambiado su cabello a uno rojo fuego sin que Remus se diera cuenta, pero esa acción no pasó desapercibida para el par de niños**

 **-Mami ¿estás bien?- preguntó Teddy mirando a Tonks un poco asustado**

 **-Si Teddy- dijo Tonks en voz baja- no pasa nada**

 **-¿Porque tienes tu cabello rojo?- preguntó Anna**

 **-¿Rojo?- preguntó Tonks tomando un mechón de su cabello- ¡Vaya metamorfosis!**

 **-Debo irme Remus- dijo Marie interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tonks- te veré en Hogwarts**

 **-Hasta luego Marie- dijo Remus despidiéndose de la mano**

 **-Mucho gusto conocerte- le dijo a Tonks extendiendo su mano que Tonks aceptó no muy segura y con una sonrisa forzada- adiós niños- y salió del lugar**

 **-¿Pasa algo Tonks?- preguntó Remus- escuché a Teddy que tenías el cabello rojo**

 **-No, no pasa nada- dijo ella mirando hacia otra dirección**

 **-Anna, Teddy ¿quieren ver los juguetes del lugar?- los niños asintieron- vayan pero no se alejen mucho**

 **-Si papá- dijeron al mismo tiempo los niños y se alejaron**

 **-Tonks- habló Remus- ¿qué sucede?**

 **-Nada Remus- dijo Tonks con un extraño todo de voz que a él le pareció...**

 **-¿Celosa?- preguntó Remus sonriendo- Dora ¿estás celosa?**

 **-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Tonks sin poder evitar sonar mucho más celosa**

 **-Creo que ya se presentó Dora- dijo Remus sin poder evitar sonreír- ella es Marie Thompson y trabaja en Hogwarts como profesora de transformaciones**

 **-¿Algo más?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Si tiene aproximadamente tu edad y ¿qué más quieres saber?- le dijo Remus de lo más feliz del mundo, solo significaba algo: todavía lo amaba profundamente y eso se daba a notar con sus celos**

 **-¿Soltera? ¿Casada? ¿Divorciada? ¿Unión libre? ¿Viuda?- preguntó Tonks rápidamente con el aún cabello rojo**

 **-Digamos que pretendientes no le faltan- dijo al ver la mirada de Tonks que parecía que lo mataría con la mirada y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más- pero actualmente ella está soltera**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tonks intranquilamente- ¿es... soltera?**

 **-Si Dora- dijo Remus abrazándola- pero ella solo es una amiga y mi compañera de trabajo en Hogwarts como McGonagall o Sprout, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta**

 **-¿Cual pregunta?- preguntó Tonks mirándolo a los ojos**

 **-Si estabas celosa- dijo Remus** **mirándola**

 **-Bueno...- Tonks enrojeció de pena- no, claro que no, además no importa**

 **-Claro que sí importa Dora- le dijo acercándola más a él- eso significa para mí una cosa**

 **-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tonks en voz baja por la cercanía**

 **-Significa que todavía me amas- le dijo en el oído que hizo sentir un escalofrío a Tonks- por eso te comportaste así con Marie**

 **-No negaré que todavía te amo- le dijo Tonks sonriendo- pero no deberías sacar tu lado merodeador tan seguido**

 **-Ven aquí amor- le dijo abrazándola con más fuerza- yo también te amo Tonks- se inclinó un poco para unir sus labios en un beso, solo eso podía demostrar que él jamás amaría a otra mujer que no fuera a ella. Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos sonrieron con amor- ¿lo ves? ¿Convencida?**

 **-No, aún no- dijo Tonks fingiendo enojo**

 **-Entonces tendré que convencerte al modo merodeador- le dijo Remus a Tonks sonriendo**

 **-¿Podrías decirme cuál es ese modo merodeador?- preguntó Tonks acercándose más a él**

 **-Mejor te lo demuestro- le dijo y la volvió a besar solo que con más intensidad, a Tonks le extrañó esa reacción suya ya que él jamás fue así de demostrativo de afecto en frente de otras personas pero aun así no le importó y le correspondió el beso- Te amo Dora eso no lo olvides jamás- le dijo en cuanto se separaron un poco por la falta de aire**

 **-Y yo a ti, eso jamás dejé de sentirlo- le dijo Tonks en voz baja y con las frentes juntas- la verdad es que aún te amo a pesar de los años- Remus le sonrió con amor**

 **-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- apareció Teddy y los mencionados sonrieron a su hijo- ¿podemos volver a Honeydukes?**

 **-Hijo pero salimos de allí hace media hora- dijo Tonks**

 **-Vamos hijo- dijo Remus- solo faltan que digan que le asaltaron el chocolate a su madre y se lo comieron- Teddy sonrió con complicidad y Remus no pudo evitar reír**

 **-¿Que hicieron que?- preguntó Tonks- pero si no me di cuenta**

 **-Mami si no te distrajeras dándole muchos besos a papá te habrías dado cuenta- dijo Teddy provocando que Tonks se sonrojara a más no poder- y además creo que me equivoqué de chocolate y mi hermana y yo nos comimos el tuyo**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Tonks aterrada- ¿mi chocolate?**

 **-Lo siento mami- dijo Teddy sonriendo- pero sabía rico- agregó con sus manos llenas de chocolate y sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír con ternura ya que así era como Remus había visto a Tonks la primera vez cuando tenía ella cuatro años**

 **-De acuerdo hijo- dijo Tonks- vamos nuevamente, pero sería una lástima si yo también me comiera el tuyo por error- lo dijo en tono de broma**

 **-No mami no, eso no por favor- dijo cambiando su cabello a uno gris, al parecer no lo había tomado como broma- mi chocolate no**

 **-Tranquilo hijo- dijo Tonks sintiéndose culpable y abrazó a su hijo- solo bromeaba. Ve por Anna y nos vamos ¿sí?**

 **-Si mamá- dijo Teddy cambiando su cabello a uno azul turquesa como cuando era un bebé**

 **-Siempre le gustó ese color en su cabello- dijo Tonks en cuanto su hijo se alejó, pero prefirió quedarse callada al ver la triste mirada de Remus- lo siento... no debí**

 **-Está bien Dora- le dijo- no pasa nada**

 **-No, si pasa algo- dijo Tonks- y jamás terminaré de sentirme culpable por eso**

 **-Olvida eso Tonks- le dijo Remus con voz firme- mejor vamos con los niños- ella asintió sin hablar y juntos se acercaron a los niños en donde después regresaron a Honeydukes en donde compraron nuevamente el chocolate de Tonks, pero ella iba muy callada y no sonreía y así continuaron hasta que llegaron a la casa Black**

 **-Amigo, sobrina... niños- Sirius sacó a Tonks de sus pensamientos- ¿me trajeron un** _souvenir_ **?**

 **-Si Sirius- dijo Remus- ten cerveza de mantequilla y tus grageas de todos los sabores**

 **-Gracias amigo- dijo Sirius- pero te recuerdo que no estamos en Hogwarts**

 **-Y te recuerdo de que no íbamos a traerte whisky de fuego con dos niños mirando- le respondió Remus**

 **-Está bien- dijo Sirius- pero vaya que si llenaste de provisiones a mis sobrinitos- le dijo señalando la bolsa de chocolate ¿me trajiste uno aunque sea?**

 **-¿Me pediste uno?- preguntó Remus- entre las grageas debe haber algo con chocolate**

 **-¿Pero y si me equivoco?- preguntó Sirius- recuerdo que en tercer año comí una creyendo que era de chocolate cuando en realidad era de otro sabor que no planeo decir aquí**

 **-Será para la próxima- le dijo Remus- creo que mejor nos vamos Anna**

 **-¿No pueden quedarse aquí otra vez?- preguntó Teddy mirando a su madre y tío, Tonks no dijo nada porque tenía la cabeza en otra parte**

 **-Creo que lo que mi sobrino busca es un hermanito ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius**

 **-¿Pueden hacerlo?- preguntó Teddy inocentemente- mamá ¿me pueden hacer otro hermanito ahorita?**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Tonks roja- ah... bueno... es...- Ella no sabía que decir**

 **-¿No escucharon a mi sobrino?- dijo Sirius intentando no reír- a trabajar pero no hagan tanto ruido**

 **-SIRIUS- gritaron Remus y Tonks totalmente rojos**

 **-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos- dijo Remus al ver la interrogante mirada de su hija**

 **-No, claro que no- dijo Sirius- esta vez me encargaré de que ambos duerman por separado- dijo Sirius- porque cada uno dormirá con sus hijos... ya procreados**

 **Media hora más tarde (después de una discusión con Sirius "nunca se discute conmigo" Black) Remus y Anna se quedaron en la casa Black nuevamente a dormir**

 **-Papá- preguntó Anna tras un largo silencio- ¿Teddy es mi hermanito?**

 **-Si Anna- le dijo- él es tu hermano**

 **-¿Y Tonks es mi mamá?- preguntó- porque yo quiero que ella lo sea**

 **-No Anna- dijo Remus- por sangre ella no es tu mamá pero por amor y cariño si lo es y eso es más importante**

 **-¿Y se van a casar?- preguntó Anna- verdad que si**

 **-Esperemos que si- le dijo a su hija mientras él planeaba algo**

 **Mientras, por órdenes de Sirius, Tonks durmió forzosamente en la misma habitación de su hijo, ella no podía dormir, se sentía intranquila. Sentía que toda su felicidad se había apagado cuando Tonks dijo algo sobre Teddy, ella tenía años que no lloraba tanto, pero en esa ocasión sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer lentamente y sin despertar a su hijo, salió de la habitación para tomar algo, lo que sea. Bajó las escaleras pero su torpeza salió a relucir cuando tropezó con una mesa de centro y habría caído si unas manos en su cintura no la hubiesen detenido**

 **-¿Estás bien Tonks?- escuchó una voz y ella asintió- ¿aún te sigue ocurriendo?**

 **-Si- dijo Tonks- solo que durante seis años no había nadie que me ayudara a levantarme**

 **-¿Me estás culpando?- preguntó Remus sin soltarla- contéstame Tonks ¿me culpas por no haber estado contigo?**

 **-No- dijo Tonks rápidamente- pero aun así no fue fácil estar sin ti**

 **-Para mí tampoco lo fue- dijo Remus- estar con otra sin quererla siquiera y no haber estado con ustedes estos seis largos años- Tonks suspiró cansada- ¿crees que para mí fue felicidad?**

 **-Yo nunca dije eso- dijo Tonks- pero simplemente te fuiste**

 **-Me fui porque tú misma me lo pediste- dijo Remus- sin dejar siquiera que te dijera algo muy importante**

 **-¿Que era?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Que no quería separarme de ti un minuto más- le respondió- eso era justo lo que quería decirte ¿pero cuál fue tu respuesta?** _Quiero que te alejes de mi_ **¿lo recuerdas?**

 **-Pudiste habérmelo dicho por lo menos- dijo ella impresionada por lo que había escuchado que prefirió guardar silencio para que él continuara hablando**

 **-Eso creo que ahora no importa- dijo Remus- porque ahora estamos aquí los dos nuevamente**

 **-Pero no de una forma que quisiéramos- le respondió**

 **-No, pero podemos hacerlo- le respondió- si tú quieres claro**

 **-Por ejemplo...- pero Tonks no continuó porque lo que hizo Remus sorprendió aún más a Tonks**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- Tonks hizo una mueca que provocó que Remus sonriera con ternura- ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?**

 _Continuará..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Eso dejó a Nymphadora sin palabras, ¿acaso le había pedido que fuera su esposa? Ella no sabía que decir, en la oscuridad miró a Remus a los ojos que tenían un brillo que no había visto en él desde hace seis años**

 **-Remus- Tonks lo miró y sonrió- claro que si acepto, pero antes, aún hay algo que no me has dicho**

 **-¿A qué te refieres Dora?- le preguntó algo nervioso**

 **-Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no me has pedido que sea tu novia ¿o sí?- respondió Tonks sin borrar la sonrisa de felicidad y enamorada que tenía en la cara**

 **-Está bien Nym...- Tonks lo miró mal y él se limitó a sonreír- de acuerdo Dora Tonks ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?**

 **-Claro que si Remus- le dijo Tonks abrazándolo- mil veces si te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti Dora- le respondió antes de besarla. Todo iba perfecto hasta que...**

 **-Ejem...- escucharon a Sirius y ambos se separaron para matarlo con la mirada- ¿interrumpo algo?**

 **-SI- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo molestos**

 **-Ustedes dos siempre buscan la forma de escaparse ¿verdad?- les dijo en tono burlón**

 **-¿Porque siempre tienes que hacerlo tío?- preguntó Tonks con el cabello rojo por el enojo**

 **-No lo sé- respondió- pero bueno díganme una cosa ¿que iban a hacer ustedes dos?**

 **-Nada Sirius- respondió Tonks- ahora si no te molesta me iré a dormir... con Teddy... buenas noches- se despidió de Remus con un abrazo y de Sirius con una mirada asesina y subió las escaleras**

 **-¿Pasa algo amigo?- preguntó Sirius mirando a su amigo**

 **-Nada Sirius- respondió Remus molesto- hasta mañana**

 **-No, no, no- dijo Sirius- mejor iré a ver que ambos duerman con sus hijos, porque me di cuenta de que ambos estuvieron a punto de hacer no sé qué cosas**

 **-No nos dejarás a solas ¿verdad?- preguntó Remus cansado. Sirius negó con la cabeza por la cara de su amigo.- ya ni nuestros hijos son así**

 **-Bueno- Sirius se puso serio de pronto- no quisiera que mi sobrina sufriera de nuevo y no me refiero a tus prejuicios**

 **-¿Porque lo dices?- preguntó Remus confundido**

 **-Porque mi sobrino me dijo que a Tonks se le puso el cabello rojo cuando hablabas con una mujer... sabes que está celosa y ella y tú trabajan juntos ¿cierto?**

 **-Si lo sé- le respondió- pero ¿qué pasa con eso?**

 **-Ese es el punto- dijo Sirius- no quiero que haya malentendidos entre los dos por una mujer... y por un hombre**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir Sirius?- preguntó Remus totalmente serio**

 **-Nada- respondió Sirius- eso háblalo con mi sobrina. Ahora a dormir**

 **-No tengo cinco años Sirius... hasta mañana- le dijo y sin esperar a que Sirius respondiera algo más, subió hasta la habitación en donde su hija ya dormía**

 **Entretanto, Tonks subió hacia la habitación con Teddy, el pequeño dormía tranquilamente pero Tonks estaba molesta con su tío por aquella interrupción:**

 **-"A veces me pregunto si mi tío nos dejará en paz por unos momentos"- pensó Tonks furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin hacer ruido se quedó dormida junto a su hijo pensando en que en esos momentos ella tendría que estar en otro lado y con otra persona: durmiendo por supuesto (algo más, ya era decisión de ellos)**

 **Al día siguiente, Remus y Anna se despertaron temprano (como es costumbre) para después bajar a la sala de la casa y despedirse de la familia Black. Anna se había quedado en su habitación y Remus salió pero al caminar chocó con alguien:**

 **-Remus- Tonks había caído al suelo y por esta vez Remus no pudo atraparla a tiempo**

 **-Dora- se acercó para ayudarla- ¿estás bien?**

 **-Si estoy bien- dijo Tonks poniéndose de pie y Remus sonrió- ¡Por Merlín Remus, no sonrías así!**

 **-¿Porque no Dora?- le preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa**

 **-Porque me provocas a hacer algo- dijo ella**

 **-¿Ah sí?- preguntó sonriendo aún- ¿y que te provoco hacer?**

 **-A esto- le dijo y le puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Él no dudó en responder ni un segundo y la acorraló contra la pared de la casa y después de unos minutos se separaron- ahora sí, buenos días**

 **-Buenos días Dora- le respondió- ¿sabes? Me gustan esa clase de saludos**

 **-A mi igual- le dijo sonriendo- ahora lo mejor será que bajemos a desayunar y asesinar a Sirius por interrumpir anoche**

 **-Algún día no lo hará- dijo Remus- mejor dicho, una noche no lo hará**

 **-Solo te diré que esperaré esa noche el tiempo que tú quieras- le dijo Tonks**

 **-Hola mamá, hola papá- saludó Teddy a sus dos padres- ¿dónde está Anna?**

 **-Ya está despierta- le dijo Remus- mira, aquí viene**

 **-Hola papá- saludó Anna y después se dirigió a Teddy en donde dijo la palabra "hermanito". Al último miró a Tonks- ¿mamá? ¿Te puedo decir así?**

 **-Claro que si Anna- dijo Tonks inclinándose a la altura de la niña con una enorme sonrisa- yo quiero que me digas así- le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó con fuerza**

 **-A desayunar- escucharon la voz de Sirius y Tonks tomó a Anna de la mano, sentía que era el mejor día de su vida (sin contar que Sirius los interrumpió en la noche)- ¡vaya, vaya! Que bonitas se ven las dos mujeres- las mencionadas sonrieron con el cabello rosa**

 **Desayunaron tranquilamente, pero las miradas de Sirius hacia Remus y Tonks, resultaron un poco incómodas para los dos, pero respiraron un poco tranquilos cuando Sirius se levantó y los dejó solos con los niños**

 **-¿Cuándo volverás a Hogwarts?- preguntó Tonks para romper el silencio**

 **-En un mes- respondió él- digamos que no tiene mucho que terminaron las clases**

 **-Si es verdad- dijo Tonks totalmente incómoda, no sabía que decir y sobre todo con dos niños ahí- ¿y Anna?**

 **-Ella se queda con Molly- le respondió**

 **-¿Porque no la dejas aquí?- dijo Tonks- podría quedarse con Teddy, al fin de cuentas es su hermano ¿no?**

 **-Tonks...- con ese tono en que lo dijo, significaba que iba a haber una discusión**

 **-Niños porque no salen al jardín a jugar- dijo Tonks- en un momento los alcanzamos**

 **-Si mamá- dijeron los dos niños y salieron**

 **-Remus no digas que vas a comenzar con tus discursos- dijo Tonks- porque eso ya no funciona conmigo ni una vez más. Sé que te tendrás que ir a Hogwarts algún día y sobre todo estar cerca de esa Marie- eso último lo dijo con celos**

 **-Dora esto ya lo hablamos- dijo Remus- ella solo es una compañera de trabajo y eso es todo**

 **-Como sea, "esa" no es el tema principal- dijo Tonks- el punto aquí es porque no quieres dejarla aquí**

 **-¿No te molesta?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Para nada- respondió Tonks- además aquí podría estar segura sin que esa mujer se acerque**

 **-De acuerdo Dora- dijo- pero solo hay que estar seguros de que ella acepte**

 **-Esperaré su decisión- dijo Tonks- cambiando el tema, creí que Sirius nos invadiría con preguntas**

 **-Yo igual- dijo Remus desviando la mirada**

 **-¿Te dijo algo?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-No Tonks, nada- respondió sin mirarla**

 **-Te conozco y si algo conozco bien de ti es que eres un pésimo mentiroso- dijo Tonks**

 **-Tienes razón- dijo Remus- es sobre lo que acabamos de hablar**

 **-¿Te dijo algo más?- preguntó Tonks nerviosa**

 **-No- dijo él igual de nervioso- ¿porque estás nerviosa Dora?**

 **-¿Nerviosa?- preguntó Tonks- ¿porque dices eso?**

 **-Dora, sabes que es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta, pero aún no me has dicho porque estás así**

 **-Yo... yo no estoy nerviosa- dijo Tonks- pero creo que tú si**

 **-Claro que no Tonks- dijo Remus, pero sabiendo que esa conversación no iba a llegar a nada, decidieron dejarlo por la paz y conversar de otros temas no tan relevantes, ocultando los dos diversas cosas:**

 **Por ejemplo, en Hogwarts no solo Marie veía a Remus como un amigo, también tenía otro tipo de sentimientos hacia él ¡y claro que se lo había dicho! Pero él la rechazó, así como lo hizo durante tiempo con Tonks, pero era diferente; a Tonks la amaba y a Marie solo la veía como amiga, pero al parecer la mujer parecía no comprenderlo, sabía perfectamente de la condición de Remus y ella decía que no le importaba en lo que se transformara una vez al mes**

 **En cambio con Tonks, había un chico de su edad que llegó de Rusia de pelo negro y ojos marrón llamado Kenneth Hudson y se integró en el departamento de aurores, con el paso del tiempo comenzó a acercarse a Tonks con otras intenciones que ella rechazó por dos razones muy importantes: la primera era que había dicho que jamás se enamoraría de otro hombre; y la segunda porque todavía estaba perdida y profundamente enamorada del padre de su hijo y sea como sea, eso sería hasta en el último día de su vida**

 **Como la plática al parecer se había alargado, olvidaron por un instante que sus hijos estaban en el patio... o eso creía por lo que mejor decidieron salir para ver que los dos estuvieran bien**

 **-Dora, no los veo por ningún lado- dijo Remus algo preocupado**

 **-Tienen que estar por aquí- dijo Tonks igual o más preocupada que él- buscaron por todas partes pero no aparecían. Tonks estaba aterrada y una pequeña explosión dentro de la casa la hizo asustarse aún más**

 **-Creo que fue adentro- dijo Remus- vamos Tonks**

 **Entraron a la casa y lo que vieron los dejaron sorprendidos: la casa estaba totalmente cubierta de plumas de ganso y caían en forma de lluvia**

 **-¿Que pasó aquí?- dijo Tonks**

 **-Creo que deberías preguntárselo a tus hijos- dijo una voz que era la de Sirius que estaba totalmente cubierto de plumas, parecía un ave**

 **-EDWARD REMUS- Gritó Tonks furiosa**

 **-Tonks cálmate por favor- dijo Remus**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- preguntó Tonks- mira lo que pasó**

 **-Si pero recuerda que somos magos y lo podemos regresar a la normalidad con un movimiento de varita- dijo Remus**

 **-¿Hablaste mamá?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-¿Que pasó aquí?- preguntó Tonks aún con el pelo rojo**

 **-No lo sé mamá- dijo Teddy asustado- estábamos Anna y yo jugando y de pronto tocamos los cojines y explotaron mami**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida**

 **-Si mamá, no te enojes- dijo Teddy sonriendo**

 **-Está bien- dijo Tonks- lo dejaré pasar- con un movimiento de varita, todo quedó en la normalidad**

 **-Lo ves Dora- dijo Remus- nada que no se solucione con un movimiento de varita**

 **-Pero bueno- dijo Tonks- no creo que sea una buena idea solucionar todo con magia**

 **-Mira quien lo dice Tonks- dijo Sirius- la "yo-soy-un-desastre" en labores domésticas**

 **-No me digas que tú haces todo Sirius- dijo Remus**

 **-Pero soy más ordenado que tu novia- dijo Sirius defendiéndose**

 **-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó Tonks nerviosa**

 **-No, pero tú misma lo acabas de confirmar- dijo Sirius riendo- enserio que ustedes dos no pierden el tiempo, los admiro, solo espero el día en que Jenny caiga a mis pies**

 **-¿Quién es Jenny, Tonks?- preguntó Remus mirando a Tonks**

 **-Es una auror- respondió ella- pero ella lo rechaza siempre**

 **-Pero ya caerá- dijo Sirius- de eso me encargaré después**

 **-Claro, pero creo que mejor nos vamos- dijo Remus- la buena noticia es que nuestros hijos tuvieron su primera explosión de magia**

 **-Si eso es verdad- dijo Tonks- pero dentro de algunos años les llegará su carta de Hogwarts y tendrán al mejor profesor de todos- dijo Tonks mirando a Remus con profundo amor mientras se acercaban cada vez más**

 **-Si van a hacer cosas mejor háganlas donde yo no pueda verlos- Sirius los hizo separarse- bueno, eso es lo que yo digo**

 **-Gracias tío- dijo Tonks- para la próxima iremos a otro lugar y te dejaremos a los niños a tu cuidado**

 **-Ni loco- dijo Sirius- para que me llenen de plumas nuevamente, no gracias, pero si llegan a hacerlo prefiero que sea de noche para que los niños duerman tranquilos**

 **-Así será tío no te preocupes- dijo Tonks sonriendo- será toda una noche**

 **-Ustedes dos son unos...- prefirió guardar silencio porque los niños entraban a la casa**

 **-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Anna a sus padres**

 **-Si Anna en unos momentos- dijo su padre**

 **-Supongo que vendrán más seguido- dijo Sirius- pero no tarden tanto en volver**

 **-Está bien Pulgoso- dijo Remus- no tardaremos en volver**

 **-¿Me llamaste Pulgoso?- preguntó Sirius- para tu información no tengo pulgas**

 **-Ya entendí- respondió- mejor nos vamos- se despidieron de la familia Black mientras Sirius se quedaba unos momentos con los niños, Remus y Tonks se separaron de ellos**

 **-¿Cuándo vendrás?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Te daré la sorpresa- le respondió a Tonks**

 **-Esperaré la sorpresa- dijo Tonks y lo abrazó, lo abrazó como si no lo hubiese visto en años y se acabaran de reencontrar (a pesar de que así fue) y el por su parte respondió su abrazo con más fuerza**

 **-Dora ¿estás llorando?- preguntó Remus mirando a Tonks**

 **-Estoy bien- dijo ella- lo siento pero fueron demasiados años en los que estuvimos separados uno del otro**

 **-Ya no importa eso porque ahora estamos juntos- dijo Remus- y así será para siempre ¿recuerdas que una vez te lo prometí?- Tonks asintió recordando**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Una noche como tantas que hubo, ambos miraban las estrellas mientras media luna se elevaba en el cielo, una pareja tomados de la mano observaban el paisaje que tenían, sabían perfectamente que había una guerra de por medio pero también sabían que podían superar lo que se viniera en el futuro, fueran cosas buenas o malas, la guerra podría separarlos, pero no había indicios de que sería así, quizá también podría unirlos aún más_

 _-Dora- la voz de Remus interrumpió a Tonks de sus pensamientos- sé que una guerra está por acercarse pero quiero que hay algo que no olvides jamás_

 _-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Tonks mirándolo_

 _-Una cosa y la más importante es que no olvides que te amo- ella sonrió y lo besó tiernamente- y la segunda es que prometo que no te dejaré ni un minuto, quiero que estemos juntos para siempre pase lo que pase_

 _-Te amo Remus- dijo ella abrazando_

 _-Y yo a ti Dora- dijo Remus mientras unían sus labios en un beso que podía demostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **-Lamento decir que no pude cumplir esa promesa hace seis años- dijo Remus tristemente**

 **-Hace seis años no- dijo Tonks- pero ahora si puedes cumplirla**

 **-Gracias Dora- dijo Remus- por haber soportado mis idioteces durante mucho tiempo- ella sonrió una vez más negando con la cabeza**

 **-Olvidemos el pasado- dijo Tonks- lo que importa ahora es el presente y el futuro... ya lo veremos aunque lo que más quiero es mi futuro contigo y nuestros hijos... más los que se acumulen- ambos rieron.**

 **Después de despedirse de una manera nada verbal, Remus y Anna se retiraron de la casa Black mientras Tonks pensaba en una manera de cumplir la promesa de "los que se acumulen" mientras que por la cabeza de Remus pasaba exactamente lo mismo y ya tenía una forma perfecta...**

 **Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Otra tarde aconteció en la casa de la familia Black, obviamente en cuanto se comprobó la inocencia de Sirius abandonaron Grimmauld Place y Sirius compró otra casa en un lugar más alejado de esa casa de esclavitud como le decía Sirius (durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en ella), según él una casa más alegre, aunque Tonks no podía ser engañada tan fácilmente, aunque Sirius siempre dirá que es un alma libre y que no necesita ataduras de alguna mujer, saben perfectamente que eso no es del todo cierto, Sirius necesita a una persona en su vida, tal parece que ha sufrido tanto en la vida desde que era niño como para que vaya a enfrentar la soledad. Sirius sabe perfectamente que algún día su sobrina y sobrino se irían con Remus y Anna para tener su propia familia y Sirius se quedaría completamente solo.**

 **La muerte de sus dos mejores amigos provocó una terrible depresión en Sirius y más aún de que fue enviado a Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió; desde sus años en Hogwarts se juró a si mismo que jamás se casaría, que sería un alma libre porque sabía que tendría a sus mejores amigos incluyendo a Lily que era como una hermana para él, pero con su muerte todo se fue para abajo; pero tenía a su otro mejor amigo Remus aparte de tener a su prima Andrómeda junto con Ted incluyendo también a Nymphadora. Pero la muerte de Andrómeda y Ted fue terrible para Sirius. Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, cuando Remus se alejó de ellos y Tonks se enteró de la noticia de que estaba embarazada, poco después de la muerte de Andrómeda, en si ella jamás supo que sería abuela. Tonks se fue a vivir con Sirius y esperar la llegada de su bebé. Esos años fueron unos de los más felices para Sirius, sentía que tenía a una pequeña hermana a quien proteger de todo lo malo. Saber que Remus había vuelto fue una ola de sentimientos para Sirius. Por un lado estaba feliz por volver a ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo y porque su sobrina y él se reencontraran y estuvieran juntos con su hijo; pero por otro lado sentía enojo y un poco de ¿Celos?, enojo porque Remus se llevaría a su pequeña sobrina y ¿celos? Porque ellos tendrían su familia y serían totalmente felices y ¿Sirius que...? esa idea en verdad lo estaba matando por dentro lenta y dolorosamente**

 **-Hola tío- saludó Tonks mientras observaba a Sirius desde hace mucho rato- ¿sucede algo?**

 **-No, nada todo está bien sobrina- dijo Sirius saliendo de sus pensamientos imaginando que se vería demasiado idiota como un padre sobreprotector con su sobrina y sobrino- pero mira que contenta te vez esta tarde**

 **-¿Se me nota tío?- preguntó Tonks sin borrar su sonrisa**

 **-Si demasiado diría yo- dijo Sirius- tenía años que no te veía así- Tonks no pudo resistirse y abrazó a su tío con fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Te quiero mucho tío- dijo Tonks sin soltarlo- te lo agradezco mucho**

 **-Yo también te quiero sobrinita- dijo Sirius ignorando el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta- ¿y porque me das gracias?**

 **-Por tantas cosas- dijo Tonks- por no haberme dejado sola un segundo cuando supe que estaba embarazada de Teddy y haberme ayudado y apoyado y además por ti conocí al mejor hombre que puede existir en el planeta**

 **-Bueno sobrina- dijo Sirius sonriendo- no por nada es un Merodeador y aprendió todo de mi**

 **-Y debo decir que fuiste un excelente maestro- dijo Tonks**

 **-Bueno y ahora solo me queda enseñarle a mi sobrino- dijo Sirius**

 **-Ni se te ocurra Sirius Orión Black- dijo Tonks- no quisiera que siguiera tus pasos de Merodeador ¡Merlín me libre!**

 **-Solo te pondrás celosa sobrina- dijo Sirius riéndose de la cara de Tonks- pero eso es algo que pasará algún día... él también se irá y formará su propia familia como tú lo harás... se irán los dos...- Sirius no continuó hablando pero el nudo en su garganta lo estaba matando**

 **-Tío- Tonks notó la tristeza en su voz- no quiero verte así. Nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero tío por favor más de una vez te he dicho que dejes a un lado esa maldita filosofía del Señor Alma Libre Black. No tío, no hagas eso y créeme que tus amigos también dirían lo mismo... si, incluyendo a James ¿Qué dirían los dos si te vieran así?**

 **-No lo sé Tonks- dijo Sirius tristemente- seguramente la pelirroja haría una de sus "tiernas" miradas amenazadoras para hacerme entrar en razón, en cuanto a Corny... la verdad no lo sé... los extraño mucho sobrina, a veces pienso como no logré atravesar el velo hace años y ahora estaría con ellos**

 **-No digas eso tío- dijo Tonks llorando- todos aquí te necesitamos, tú fuiste la única persona que me apoyó cuando más lo necesité y la verdad jamás podré terminar de agradecerte por eso... además no olvides que eres el padrino de Teddy y más tarde lo serás del primer hijo de Harry y Ginny y tienes que estar presente para malcriarlos**

 **-Gracias sobrina- dijo Sirius intentando contener una lágrima traicionera, jamás había sido de las personas que lloraban, su vida lo había hecho demasiado fuerte y además que siempre decía que los hombres no lloraban. Ese mismo día se dio cuenta de que no era cierto eso, llorar a veces te hace sentir mejor, con esas lágrimas que derramaba Sirius, sentía que se desahogaba de todo lo que ocurría y pensaba- te lo agradezco mucho- Tonks nuevamente lo abrazó y derramó una lágrima más al igual que ella**

 **-Prométeme que pensarás en lo que te dije- Tonks miró a su tío- tras un momento de reflexión Sirius asintió**

 **-Te lo prometo sobrina- dijo Sirius, Tonks sonrió una vez más limpiando sus lágrimas y subió a su habitación dejando a Sirius con mucho en que pensar...**

 **Tonks entró a su habitación con mil sentimientos encontrados, no recordaba sentirse así desde hacía seis años. Estaba que moría de felicidad, se sentía como si tuviera veintidós años nuevamente. Quería correr, gritar y abrazar a todo el mundo estaba más que feliz y enamorada así que como no podía esperar más puso hechizos de silencio por si asustaba a Teddy o a Sirius y comenzó a brincar y gritar en la cama de felicidad como una niña de cinco años que le habían comprado su juguete favorito. Cuanto terminó de descargar su felicidad, recordó su plática con Sirius y eso le bajó un poco el ánimo. Sabía perfectamente que aunque Sirius fuera un rebelde a pesar de su edad, en realidad necesitaba a alguien en su vida y sabía exactamente quién podría ser esa persona...**

 **Habían pasado una semana desde aquella conversación y tal parecía que le había hecho demasiado efecto a Sirius pero no daba signos de admitirlo**

 **-¿Canuto?- Sirius se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Remus tras él- ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?**

 **-¿A qué hora llegaste?- preguntó Sirius mirando hacia todos lados**

 **-Sirius desde que íbamos a Hogwarts les decía a ti y a James que...**

 **-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra pregunta- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos- ya lo sé papá. Solo que me sorprendió que llegaras así**

 **-Llegué hace cinco minutos y fue Teddy quien abrió la puerta- respondió Remus mirando a Sirius- y ¿a ti que te pasa?**

 **-No me pasa nada- dijo Sirius mirando hacia otro lado**

 **-Te conozco desde los once años y se perfectamente que te pasa algo- dijo Remus- ¿quieres hablarlo?**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius- antes quiero preguntarte algo ¿te casarás con mi sobrina?**

 **-Eso es algo que ella tiene que decidir- respondió- no puedo obligarla. Sirius sé muy bien que quieres a tu sobrina como una hermana, de eso me di cuenta cuando se realizó la primer reunión de la Orden hace tantos años y no olvidemos que desde que tenía cuatro años igual lo hacías aunque Andrómeda no dejaba que te acercaras a ella porque decía que ustedes dos juntos eran un peligro andante- ambos rieron- en parte me siento culpable porque tal vez te estoy quitando algo muy valioso para ti**

 **-Solo quiero pedirte algo- dijo Sirius- quiérelos y cuídalos mucho por favor**

 **-Eso haré amigo- dijo Remus sonriendo- no te fallaré- se dieron un abrazo de hermanos**

 **-Ah y otra cosa- dijo Sirius- cuando trabajen en el hermanito de los niños no olviden poner hechizos de silencio porque si no pueden traumarse como lo hicieron conmigo**

 **-Eso haremos Sirius- dijo Remus sonriendo**

 **-Son unos depravados- dijo Sirius fingiendo indignación**

 **-No tanto como tú tío- dijo Tonks bajando de las escaleras- Teddy me dijo que habías llegado ¿y Anna?**

 **-Creo que está con Teddy- le respondió mientras se acercaba a ella- cuando llegamos desaparecieron los dos**

 **-Antes de que empiecen de cursis me voy- dijo Sirius**

 **-Recuerda lo que hablamos Sirius/tío- dijeron Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo**

 **-Si melosos- dijo Sirius rodando los ojos y salió de la casa y la pareja no pudo evitar sonreír**

 **-Hola Dora- se acercó Remus a ella con un beso**

 **-Hola Remus- le dijo en cuanto se separaron- ¿de qué hablaste con Sirius?**

 **-Me preocupa un poco Tonks- dijo Remus**

 **-A mi igual- dijo ella- está un poco deprimido**

 **-Creo que la edad lo afecta un poco- dijo Remus**

 **-Y la soledad- dijo Tonks- eso también influye**

 **-No sé cuándo dejará esa filosofía suya- le dijo con tristeza. Estuvieron hablando de diversos temas pero Remus tenía sumo cuidado de no mencionar a Marie porque Tonks arrugaba la frente cada vez que escuchaba su nombre y su cabello lentamente se ponía rojo- ¿qué te parece si vamos los cuatro a algún lado?**

 **-¿A dónde según tú?- dijo Tonks**

 **-A comer- dijo Remus- pero a un lugar muggle por supuesto-** _"porque Marie frecuenta los lugares mágicos"_ **pensó Remus**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Tonks- TEDDY- en menos de cinco segundos bajaron dos niños con el pelo amarillo- ¿porque tienen el cabello así?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Jugábamos- dijo Anna- hola mamá- abrazó a Tonks**

 **Remus y Tonks solo sonrieron. Remus veía todo con una inmensa sonrisa porque aquello que perdió y volvió a encontrar se juró a si mismo que no lo perderá jamás pase lo que pase**

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Después de una agradable comida familiar y mil recomendaciones por parte de Remus a Tonks y sus hijos de que no cambiaran su cabello a uno extravagante, decidieron dar un paseo por el parque muggle. Teddy y Anna estuvieron en los columpios que con un hechizo indetectable para que no dejaran de mecerse y Remus y Tonks pudieron tener su propio espacio**

 **-¿Habrá alguna manera de ayudar a Sirius?- preguntó Tonks- sé que no debo meterme en su vida pero es mi tío y me preocupa demasiado el hecho de que pueda quedarse solo ¿siempre fue así?**

 **-No Tonks- respondió Remus- en Hogwarts hubo una chica de la que Sirius se enamoró, fue la única vez que lo vi así por alguien, pero eran tiempos sombríos y nadie estaba seguro**

 **-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que ella murió- dijo Tonks en voz baja**

 **-Sí, el mismo Voldemort en persona se encargó de ella- dijo Remus- ella era Marlene McKinnon**

 **-¿McKinnon?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida- ¡No puedo creerlo!**

 **-Tampoco nosotros podíamos creerlo- dijo sinceramente- siempre se llevaban demasiado mal y en séptimo año comenzaron a salir, incluso sucedió lo más inesperado que fue que Sirius le propusiera matrimonio**

 **-¿QUE?- gritó Tonks- ¿Sirius "yo no me caso" Black hizo eso?**

 **-Enserio- lo dijo con una leve sonrisa- tenían planeado casarse un mes después que James y Lily pero Voldemort fue hasta su casa con otros dos mortifagos y bueno... creo que sabes que sucedió**

 **-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos- jamás había escuchado esa versión de la historia**

 **-Es demasiado fuerte- dijo Remus- esto no lo sabe Sirius y por ningún motivo debe saberlo, el saberlo lo deprimirá mucho más**

 **-Prometo no decirle nada- dijo Tonks**

 **-Corrieron rumores de que Marlene estaba embarazada cuando Voldemort la mató- dijo Remus en voz baja- pero la verdad jamás se supo si era cierto o no, eso ya fue hace más de veinte años**

 **-No puede ser- Tonks no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar- ¿es verdad que también había posibilidades de que Lily también estuviera embarazada cuando Voldemort la mató?**

 **-De hecho eso fue cierto- dijo Remus- solo lo sabíamos nosotros cuatro y yo sería su padrino**

 **-Pensar que también planeaba matarme a mí después de que acabé con Bellatrix- dijo Tonks aterrorizada**

 **-Estás aquí Dora- dijo Remus- con nuestro primer hijo**

 **-Lo sé y tú estás con nosotros- dijo Tonks**

 **-No me volveré a separar de ustedes un día más- dijo Remus abrazándola con fuerza**

 **-Pero te irás a Hogwarts- dijo Tonks.- con esa zorra- dijo esto último en voz baja, Remus la miró unos segundos**

 **-Ven conmigo- le dijo rápidamente**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Tonks confundida**

 **-Que vengas conmigo a Hogwarts- le repitió- habla con McGonagall para pedir un puesto como profesora**

 **-Si claro- dijo Tonks- ¿profesora de qué? si todas las plazas están ocupadas... a menos que corran a esa Marie**

 **-Como mi apoyo por supuesto- le dijo Remus- cuando pasa la luna llena, los alumnos se quedan sin clases porque debo recuperarme**

 **-No lo sé Remus- dijo Tonks- ¿y Teddy y Anna?**

 **-Quizá tengas razón- dijo Remus- debemos pensar en ellos**

 **-Pero por la luna no te preocupes- dijo Tonks- podría ayudarte esos días... hablaré con McGonagall- Remus sonrió antes de acercarse para besarla**

 **-Claro que si Dora- dijo Remus- no sabes cuánto me gustaría eso- la tomó de su rostro y la besó lentamente sin importar que había gente a su alrededor o que dos niños con cabello castaño los miraban divertidos**

 **-Teddy- Tonks se puso roja intentando no cambiar su cabello en un sitio muggle- ¿porque siempre tienes que encontrarme en situaciones así con tu padre?**

 **-No se mamá- dijo Teddy- pero se ven lindos mami ¿para cuándo mi hermanito?**

 **-Bueno hijo- habló Remus- para eso se necesitan dos cosas: la primera es que tu tío Sirius no aparezca cuando hagamos a su hermanito y la segunda cosa es que tu mami diga que si quiere**

 **-Remus- Tonks seguía roja- no le digas eso al niño o querrá saber más**

 **-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- dijo Remus- aún no ¿porque no siguen jugando?**

 **-Tenemos hambre- dijeron ambos niños**

 **-Muy bien vamos a algún restaurante muggle- dijo Remus, el resto de su familia asintió y entraron a uno muggle que había cerca del parque. Los cuatro ordenaron su comida y al terminar los niños fueron al área de juegos por lo que la pareja se quedó en la mesa platicando de todo tipo de cosas, todo iba perfecto hasta que...**

 **-¿Remus?- escucharon la voz de Marie que hizo que Tonks arrugara la frente visiblemente molesta sin apartar la mirada del plato de comida- ¡Qué casualidad!**

 **-Si claro- pensó Tonks sarcásticamente**

 **-Hola Marie- saludó Remus visiblemente incómodo- ¿qué haces por aquí?**

 **-Bueno quise visitar un lugar muggle- dijo ella- ¿y tú?**

 **-Ah bueno en realidad vine con Dora y nuestros hijos- Remus recalcó las últimas palabras señalando a Tonks haciendo sonreír a Nymphadora**

 **-No sabía que estabas casado- dijo ella en un tono un poco decepcionado y molesto**

 **-En realidad estamos comprometidos- dijo Tonks hablando por vez primera- ¿verdad amor?**

 **-Claro que si- respondió Remus con una sonrisa- nos casaremos para las próximas vacaciones**

 **-Que bien- dijo con falso entusiasmo- entonces me retiro a mi mesa, hasta luego- sin decir nada más, Marie se alejó maldiciendo a Tonks por lo bajo**

 **-Maldita zorra- dijo Tonks en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para Remus**

 **-Dora tranquila- dijo Remus- y ¿desde cuándo estamos comprometidos?**

 **-Desde ahora- dijo Tonks sonriendo- Remus Lupin ¿aceptarías ser mi esposo?**

 **-Normalmente debería ser yo quien te lo propone- dijo Remus sonriendo- pero si acepto casarme contigo Nymphadora Tonks**

 **-Te amo pero no me llames Nymphadora, Remus ya te he dicho que es Tonks- dijo ella**

 **-Pero te he dicho más de una vez que tu nombre es hermoso- dijo Remus- recuerdo que cuando tenías cinco años y Sirius y tu madre nos presentaron, lo hicieron como Nymphadora Tonks**

 **-Bueno si pero...- Tonks habló pero él la interrumpió**

 **-En Hogwarts que yo sepa, la profesora McGonagall te llamó como Nymphadora Tonks para tu selección- continuó Remus hablando**

 **-Si también pero...- Tonks no encontraba un argumento coherente**

 **-Las veces que te secuestré en el departamento de aurores- los dos sonrieron- en la entrada de tu oficina decía Nymphadora Tonks y recuerdo que tu nombre cambiaba de colores**

 **-Sí y aún lo hace- dijo Tonks- quise quitarle el Nymphadora pero lo único que logré fue ponerle color porque al parecer pusieron un hechizo de permanencia... sospecho aún que Kingsley tuvo que ver**

 **-Entonces no sé porque la insistencia de odiar tu nombre- le dijo Remus**

 **-De acuerdo- Tonks habló- pero solo tú puedes llamarme Nymphadora, Remus. No sé porque pero me gusta cómo se escucha de ti mi nombre**

 **-Porque me amas- le dijo Remus- por eso te gusta cómo se escucha de mí tu nombre**

 **-Si debe ser por eso- dijo Tonks, disimuladamente miró hacia donde estaba Marie y no le sorprendió que ella los miraba fijamente y un plan maquiavélico cruzó por su mente, se acercó más a Remus y lo besó suavemente olvidando que estaban en un lugar muggle o concurrido asegurándose de que Marie siguiera presente**

 **-¿Y eso?- preguntó Remus con una enorme sonrisa una vez que se separaron- no es que me moleste ni nada**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Tonks- ¿no puedo besar a mi futuro esposo?**

 **-Claro que si- le dijo él- pero yo quisiera besar ahora a mi futura esposa- dijo y en esa ocasión él tomó la iniciativa, Tonks se olvidó de que Marie estaba en esos momentos en el restaurante- te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti- le dijo Tonks con una sonrisa en los labios- ahora si me disculpas iré a los baños- Tonks le dio un beso rápido y se alejó del lugar dejando a Remus con una enorme sonrisa. Su plan que era recuperar a su hijo y a la madre de su hijo estaba dando buenos resultados**

 **Tonks entró a los baños y se paró frente al espejo que había en él, revisando cada detalle de su cara, cabello y maquillaje, con su metamorfosis cambió el color de sus labios y se puso brillo labial "chocolate"- pensó Tonks- se peinó el cabello al estilo muggle solo por si entraba una muggle y la veía cambiando su apariencia. Cuando creyó que estaba lista, se dispuso a retirarse pero fue detenida**

 **-¿Que intentas?- Marie estaba tras ella**

 **-¿Que intentó de qué?- preguntó Tonks con una sonrisa de burla en su voz**

 **-¿Crees que me tragaré la idea de que Remus te ama?- dijo Marie- no lo creo porque no te lo ha demostrado**

 **-¿Que no me lo ha demostrado?- Tonks comenzó a reír- por favor si me propuso- "en realidad le propuse" pensó Tonks- matrimonio y además tenemos un hermoso hijo ¿y qué crees? Él mismo me nombró la madre de Anna**

 **-Si claro- dijo ella- pero entre ustedes no ha habido nada- dijo ella- ¿y qué crees? Cada luna llena me llevaba a su cama para satisfacer sus deseos de lobo**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó Tonks fingiendo decepción- pues la verdad no me lo ha propuesto pero no nos vendría mal, quizá encargamos el hermanito que nuestros hijos quieren ¿qué opinas? ¿Se lo propongo hoy o en otro momento? Creo que estos días son perfectos para mí para concebir un hijo- como Marie se quedó sin palabras, Tonks decidió alejarse pero antes agregó:- y la verdad eso no te lo creí... es más ni tú misma te lo crees y ya quisieras que eso te pasara con él**

 **-Estúpida- dijo Marie furiosa cuando Tonks se alejó riendo**

 **Tonks caminaba hacia la mesa en donde Remus estaba, ella confiaba ciegamente en él. Siempre lo hizo desde que le confesó una experiencia que aún le duele recordar y cada día la mata profundamente, pero Marie le había dejado mucho en que pensar**

 **-¿Todo bien Dora?- preguntó Remus sacándola de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa que hizo que las pequeñas dudas de Tonks se disiparan totalmente**

 **-Si todo perfecto- dijo ella, miró disimuladamente que Marie salió de los baños y volvió a besarlo**

 **-Chocolate- le dijo en cuanto se separaron y ella asintió**

 **-Si ¿te gusta?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Me encanta- respondió- creo que deberíamos ir por los niños**

 **-Remus- habló Tonks- quiero hacerte otra propuesta**

 _Continuará_ _..._


	14. Chapter 14

**-Remus- habló Tonks- quiero hacerte otra propuesta**

 **-¿Otra propuesta?- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa- ¡Que interesante! ¿De qué se trata?**

 **-Aquí no te lo diré- dijo Tonks- será en casa de Sirius**

 **-¿Me lo dirás frente a Sirius?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Ni loca- respondió- pero vamos por nuestros hijos**

 **Tonks y Remus se dirigieron hacia el área de juegos en donde estaban los niños y pasaron cerca de la mesa de Marie en donde Tonks sonrió maliciosamente y tomó a Remus de la mano, pero a donde se dirigían, Marie no importaba mucho (no importaba nada) en realidad, llegaron al área de juegos en donde los niños jugaban, los dos tenían el cabello castaño y parecía que se habían olvidado de que sus padres estaban ahí**

 **-Niños ya es hora de irnos- dijo Tonks**

 **-Pero mamá...- dijo Teddy, haciendo una tierna expresión**

 **-No funcionará conmigo esa cara Edward Remus- le dijo a Teddy- debemos irnos- totalmente resignados, los dos niños salieron del área de juegos y se fueron con sus padres. Llegaron a casa de Sirius en donde Tonks se encargó de los niños diciendo que buscaran a su tío Sirius para darle un regalo muggle y lo que Tonks más deseaba, era que los niños tardaran en encontrarlo un buen rato. En cuanto se alejaron sus hijos, Tonks tomó a Remus de la mano y lo llevó directo a su habitación en donde cerró la puerta con múltiples hechizos cosa que extrañó y asustó a Remus**

 **-Dora ¿qué haces?- preguntó Remus nervioso**

 **-Hago que Sirius no moleste- dijo Tonks**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Remus- me habías dicho que querías hacerme una propuesta**

 **-Si- dijo Tonks ahora sonriendo**

 **-Bueno, te escucho- dijo Remus**

 **-Solo quería proponerte...- Tonks lo abrazó- tú y yo... solos... una noche... sin que nadie nos moleste... no lo sé, piénsalo- Remus rio y Tonks comenzó a besarlo**

 **-Dora espera- dijo Remus- aquí no por favor**

 **-¿Entonces dónde?- preguntó Tonks sin separarse de él**

 **-Bueno, tú y yo... solos en mi casa- dijo Remus- no lo sé... piénsalo- respondió de la misma manera que Tonks**

 **-Me gusta tu idea- dijo Tonks sonriendo- entonces en tu casa**

 **-Si- dijo Remus- pero no en donde vivo actualmente- Tonks se confundió- me refiero a la casa en donde vivía antes de la guerra- Tonks sonrió al entender**

 **-¿Aún tienes esa casa?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Sí, hace tiempo iba a esa casa a recordar- le dijo Remus- ¿te gusta la idea?**

 **-Me encantaría- dijo Tonks- pero los niños se quedarán con Sirius- ambos rieron**

 **-¿Paso por ti?- le preguntó Remus**

 **-No, yo llegó a tu casa- dijo Tonks- a las nueve estaré ahí- se miraron antes de unir sus labios en un beso que demostraban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro- Te veré en la noche**

 **Con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros, Tonks quitó los hechizos protectores para evitar que Sirius los interrumpiera con sus típicas insinuaciones y hasta las burlas. Salieron de la habitación de Tonks pero antes, Remus la abrazó y la besó nuevamente**

 **-Gracias Dora- le dijo en cuanto se separaron unos segundos- Te amo**

 **-Y yo a ti- le dijo Tonks y caminaron hacia la cocina en donde seguramente Sirius estaría comiendo como es su costumbre- ¿Sirius aquí estás?**

 **-Si ¿por qué?- preguntó Sirius con la boca llena**

 **-Sirius desde los once años te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena porque te vas a atragantar y ni creas que te ayudaré- dijo Remus**

 **-Ya lo sé papá- dijo Sirius con los ojos en blanco- ¿porque tienen esas sonrisitas?**

 **-Por nada tío- le dijo Tonks- pero te quiero mucho**

 **-Si claro- dijo Sirius- de seguro quieren que me quede con sus hijos para que ustedes se vayan a no sé dónde a hacer no sé qué... bueno en realidad si sé que harán**

 **-Eso es justamente lo que queríamos pedirte- dijo Remus sonriendo- nos leíste el pensamiento**

 **-Pues lo bueno que solo leí su favor, no lo que le vas a hacer a mi sobrina esta noche- dijo Sirius**

 **-Hola mamá- habló Teddy- ¿qué van a hacer tú y papá?**

 **-Nada hijo- dijo Tonks mirando a su hijo con el cabello y cara roja por la pena- ¿Dónde está Anna?**

 **-Arriba- dijo Teddy**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Tonks- ella se quedará aquí esta noche**

 **-¿Y ustedes dos?- preguntó el niño**

 **-Ahijado creo que les van a hacer a su hermanito- dijo Sirius con burla**

 **-SIRIUS- gritaron Remus y Tonks. Sirius rio a carcajadas**

 **-¿De verdad mami?- preguntó Teddy con el cabello azul eléctrico- ¿nos van a dar un hermanito?**

 **-Bueno hijo- Remus sonrió- eso depende de muchas cosas y...**

 **-REMUS- gritó Tonks más roja- no hables de más**

 **-Dora por favor- dijo Remus tranquilo- algún día lo sabrá de todas formas**

 **-Sí, pero aún no lo debe saber- dijo Tonks- Teddy ve con tu hermana ¿sí?- Teddy asintió y subió**

 **-Amigo querido- dijo Sirius- ¿no me digas que a ti no te explicaron cómo se hacen los bebés? ¿O de casualidad aprendiste en Hogwarts en, no se quinto... sexto curso?**

 **-¿Qué quiso decir Remus?- preguntó Tonks con el cabello rojo**

 **-Nada Tonks- dijo rápidamente- ya lo conoces**

 **-¿No te acuerdas de aquella vez en la que tú...?- comenzó Sirius pero fue interrumpido por Remus**

 **-Tú ni hables- dijo Remus- mejor me retiro por un rato- tomó a Tonks de la mano y la alejó de Sirius hasta la sala de la casa en donde se aseguró de poner hechizos para que Sirius no escuchara o apareciera de "casualidad"- Te veré en la noche Dora**

 **-Lo mismo digo- dijo Tonks con una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, pero poco a poco fue subiendo de volumen**

 **-Dora aún no- dijo Remus- espera**

 **-Ese fue un adelanto- dijo Tonks sonriendo para después darle un fuerte abrazo- Te amo, gracias por volver**

 **-Y gracias por volver a aceptarme en tu vida- dijo Remus- y yo igual te amo a ti- con un beso más, Remus salió de la casa de los Black, porque en su cabeza tenía justo el plan perfecto para su mejor noche**

 **Tonks entretanto, salió de la sala de la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto, en cuanto cerró la puerta, se recostó en su cama con los ojos cerrados y una enorme sonrisa en la cara, poco a poco se abrazó a sí misma. Tantos años que pasó sufriendo por Lupin. Cuando se fue a sus misiones con hombres lobo o cuando simplemente se alejó de ella tras confesarle sus sentimientos hacia él con sus respuestas de que era demasiado mayor, pobre y peligroso para ella, pero lo más doloroso para Tonks, fue haber estado seis años sin él, solo teniendo como recuerdo cada beso, abrazo y noche que tuvieron juntos y también a su hijo Teddy y ahora nada ni nadie (tal vez excepto Marie) podrá separarlos y harían todo lo posible por recuperar el tiempo perdido... y esa noche no sería la excepción**

 **El resto de la tarde, Tonks se la pasaba mirando su reloj en cada momento y movía las manos y pies nerviosamente, cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran las ocho de la noche y Tonks corrió hacia su habitación en donde se dio un baño, al salir, hizo algo que jamás había hecho: tardarse en elegir la ropa, ya que ella siempre se caracterizó por elegir ropa al azar, pero esa noche, era una noche especial y quería que fuera totalmente perfecta comenzando con su manera de vestir. En cuanto terminó con respecto a su vestimenta, tardó algunos minutos en elegir su aspecto en cuanto a su cabello, no quería ir con el cabello rosa, así que eligió uno castaño. Se maquilló, se perfumó y cuando se dio cuenta ya faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, así que básicamente corrió a las habitaciones de Anna y Teddy esperando que no le hicieran demasiadas preguntas, pero para ella no sería sorpresa si Teddy ya le dijo a Anna lo que mencionó Sirius hace un rato. Entró primero a la habitación de Teddy en donde el niño ya tenía su pijama y una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Mamá ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Con tu papá- dijo Tonks**

 **-¡Qué bien! Mañana podremos ver a nuestro hermanito- dijo el niño**

 **-No hijo- dijo Tonks- mañana aún no**

 **-Pero entonces ¿cuándo?- preguntó**

 **-No lo sé aún- dijo Tonks con su cara roja- pero ahora tienes que dormir- acostó a su hijo apropiadamente y le deseó buenas noches con un beso en su frente. Después de eso, fue a la habitación de Anna- ¿Anna?**

 **-¿Es cierto?- preguntó la niña- ¿nos van a traer un hermanito?**

 **-Aún no lo sabemos- dijo Tonks sin sorprenderse- pero ahora tienes que dormir**

 **-¿Y papá?- preguntó Anna**

 **-Tuvo que irse- dijo Tonks, la niña entristeció un poco- pero me dijo que te diera un enorme beso- Tonks abrazó a la niña y le dio un beso en su frente que la hizo sonreír**

 **-Te quiero mucho mami- dijo Anna sin soltarse de Tonks**

 **-Y yo también a ti pequeña- dijo Tonks- tengo que ir con tu papá**

 **-¿Le puedes dar un beso mío?- preguntó Anna**

 **-Claro que si Anna le daré un beso de tu parte- dijo Tonks "y muchos de parte mía" pensó Tonks con una sonrisa. Después de haberse despedido de la niña, Tonks salió de su habitación sin darse cuenta de que un hombre con el pelo negro y ojos grises la veía con una sonrisa, no era la sonrisa de burla que normalmente usaba para poner en apuros a su mejor amigo y a su sobrina, más bien era una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad**

 **-Sobrina querida- Sirius apareció- te ves hermosa**

 **-Gracias tío- dijo Tonks- los niños se quedarán dormidos rápidamente**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Sirius-además los niños quieren un hermanito así que más les vale que se esfuercen esta noche**

 **-Sirius- dijo Tonks roja- que cosas dices**

 **-Pues ustedes par de enamorados lo sabrán- dijo Sirius- nos vemos mañana sobrina**

 **-Hasta mañana tío- dijo Tonks. Sirius le dio un beso en su frente y Tonks desapareció**

 **A pesar de que pasaron seis años, Tonks no olvidó exactamente el lugar en donde Remus Lupin vivió durante el segundo ascenso de Voldemort al poder, sabía perfectamente que la casa era un poco pobre pero a Tonks jamás le importó eso, si se hubiesen casado durante esa época, a ella jamás le habría molestado vivir ahí, solo quería estar con él y cumplir lo que ella le hubiese prometido: estar juntos por siempre, sin importar la pobreza, la edad o sus transformaciones mensuales, para Tonks, eso era lo de menos. Aquellas pruebas podían demostrar que ambos podían ser felices y que superarían todos aquellos prejuicios... Tocó la puerta de la casa lentamente y cuando la puerta se abrió, no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa al ver al hombre que la tenía perdidamente enamorada frente a ella**

 **-Hola Remus- saludó Tonks**

 **-Hola Dora- respondió su saludo con una sonrisa que casi derrite a Tonks ahí mismo. Entraron a la casa en donde Tonks se sintió demasiado cómoda- Te ves hermosa**

 **-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir porque se había sonrojado**

 **-Vaya han pasado años y todavía puedo lograr que te sonrojes- dijo Remus riendo**

 **-No te burles- dijo Tonks todavía roja, aunque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón**

 **En el centro de la casa había una pequeña mesa con dos platos y dos copas, un par de rosas adornaban la mesa a la luz de las velas**

 **-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Remus tomándola de la mano**

 **-Me encanta- dijo Tonks. Remus la miró y la acercó para besarla suavemente- no nos saludamos correctamente- Tonks rio asintiendo. Pasaron a la mesa en donde cenaron platicando de diversas cosas, como solían hacerlo hace tantos años. Al terminar de cenar, escucharon una lenta melodía que hizo que Tonks sonriera- la recuerdas todavía**

 **-Es una canción que no olvidaría por nada del mundo- respondió Remus, extendiendo una mano a Tonks que ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus mientras él puso sus manos en su cintura dejándose llevar por la lenta melodía. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y sonrieron antes de darse un beso y como poco a poco comenzaba a subir de tono y no hicieron lo posible por separarse, subieron por las escaleras que en donde sin darse cuenta, llegaron a la habitación de Remus con la ropa esparcida por casi toda la casa, en donde recostó a Tonks suavemente**

 **-Te amo Tonks- le dijo Remus**

 **-Y yo a ti Remus- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa**

 **El resto de la noche, solo pudieron demostrarse su amor con ternura y pasión como no lo habían hecho durante seis años en los que estuvieron lejos el uno del otro, pero ahora lo que importaba es que están juntos. Poco después, él se encargaba de acariciar su cabello que era ahora rosa chicle. Toda su historia iba a la perfección, tienen dos hijos y el destino los volvió a juntar y el pasado doloroso quedaría atrás en el olvido para ser felices... ¿o no?**

 _Continuará..._


	15. Chapter 15

**El día poco a poco llegaba y la brillante luz de sol iluminaba toda la casa y en especial en una habitación en donde una pareja dormía tranquilamente abrazada. La luz del sol le dio de lleno a los ojos de Remus que despertó lentamente sintiendo un perfume que reconocería en cualquier lado que estuviera. Miró a su lado y una mujer con el cabello rosa chicle que cubría parte de su cara, dormía tranquilamente tapada con una delgada sábana blanca con una pequeña sonrisa. Podría estar durante horas mirándola dormir pero tenían que levantarse. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente y Tonks despertó poco a poco, levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del hombre que más amaba en el mundo**

 **-Hola Dora- Remus la miró a los ojos mientras Tonks tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro**

 **-Hola Remus- Tonks le regaló un tierno beso- enserio que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida que he tenido contigo**

 **-Igual que la mía Dora- respondió con una sonrisa. Tonks se abrazó a su pecho y sonrió, pero poco a poco se borró su sonrisa para recordar una enorme duda que tenía desde hace poco**

 **-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Ya lo has hecho Dora- dijo Remus con otra sonrisa- pero puedes preguntarme otra cosa**

 **-Tú... ¿tú estuviste con alguien más?- soltó de golpe y él bajó la mirada- me refiero... aparte de la "madre" de Anna**

 **-Sobre eso la verdad no- dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos- después de aquella vez jamás volví a estar con una mujer hasta ahora... se lo que piensas- habló antes de que dijera algo- Marie no significa nada más para mi**

 **-Perdóname- dijo Tonks**

 **-¿Sobre qué Dora?- preguntó confundido**

 **-Por haber dudado de ti- le respondió- es que...- le quiso decir lo que ocurrió en el restaurante muggle pero se quedó callada- no pasa nada**

 **-¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme?- le preguntó Remus pero Tonks se distrajo tocando una cicatriz que tenía Remus en su pecho-...Tonks**

 **-Dime- Tonks evitó mirarlo a los ojos**

 **-A ti te sucedió algo- dijo Remus- ¿tuvo que ver con ella?**

 **-Muero de hambre- dijo Tonks cambiando el tema- ¿quieres comer algo?**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo Remus sabiendo que con ella es demasiado difícil de discutir pero ese cambio tan radical le hacía entender que tenía razón en sus sospechas- vamos**

 **-Ah no- dijo Tonks- yo me encargaré de todo... con los años aprendí a cocinar un poco y no hay posibilidades de que te envíe a San Mungo... nuevamente**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Cierta tarde en una pequeña casa hecha de madera, una chica de veinticuatro años con el cabello rosa, se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo de comer solo que había un serio problema**

 **-Maldición, me sorprende que no pueda hacer algo tan simple- se maldijo Tonks por lo bajo**

 **Intentó poner la comida a calentar (porque ya estaba preparada), pero su gran torpeza salió a relucir y tiró la comida. Tonks se maldijo una vez más, pero según ella era un simple mareo- porque tenía ligeras sospechas de que estaba embarazada-**

 **"Seguramente mi probabilidad de embarazo tiene algo que ver"- pensó Tonks e inconscientemente se tocó el vientre como si en realidad lo estuviera- "me gustaría tener un bebé de Remus"- se sentó en el viejo sofá de la sala olvidando un pequeño detalle. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara. Tenía dos meses viviendo con Remus en su casa, aunque Lupin decía que la casa era demasiado pobre... eso para ella no tenía importancia, Tonks era sumamente feliz viviendo ahí sobre todo con la persona de la que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada. Como tenía demasiadas sospechas de embarazo, su cabeza comenzó a divagar imaginando a un pequeño niño. Tan sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que un pequeño olor a quemado y de un salto se levantó hasta la cocina en donde la comida poco a poco comenzaba a consumirse y para su desgracia no sabía cómo detenerlo mediante magia... así que decidió que prepararía algo por sí misma. Media hora después con media casa con humo y el cabello revuelto y de color verde, preparó unos hot cakes según ella medianamente decentes, momentos después llegó Remus**

 **-Hola Dora- saludó Remus- ¿qué pasó?**

 **-Bueno intenté cocinar algo y... no salió como yo creí que sería más fácil hacer algo por mí misma pero no estoy tan segura- dijo Tonks**

 **-Claro que no lo harías mal- dijo Remus sonriendo. Y sin hacer caso de Tonks, Remus comenzó a comer pero de pronto le sucedió lo que le pasa a las mujeres embarazadas porque Remus corrió directo al baño**

 **Tonks adivinó inmediatamente lo que sucedió y suspiró con tristeza pensando en qué diablos vio Remus en ella ya que no podía hacer lo más simple en la vida de pareja**

 **-Perdóname amor- dijo Tonks en cuanto Remus salió del baño**

 **-Tranquila Dora- dijo Remus con una sonrisa- no pasa nada malo pero creo que debería ir a San Mungo- Tonks sonrió tristemente y ambos aparecieron en San Mungo. Remus fue para que le ayudaran con su problema por la comida y Tonks aprovechó la oportunidad para confirmar sus sospechas. Diez minutos después Tonks salió de una sala con una lágrima que rodaba en su mejilla: su resultado era negativo, ella no estaba embarazada, pero al ver salir a Remus, Tonks guardó los resultados rápidamente**

 **-¿Que tienes Tonks?- le preguntó Remus**

 **-No pasa nada- suspiró- ¿estás mejor?**

 **-Si gracias- dijo Remus- pero creo que necesitaré una enfermera con el cabello rosa para que me cuide un par de días ¿te gustaría?**

 **-Me encantaría- dijo Tonks olvidando sus tristeza, con el cabello rosa y olvidando su desilusión, ambos salieron de San Mungo**

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **Tonks se encontraba en la cocina, con ayuda de la magia, podía hacer un desayuno fácilmente, estaba vestida solo con una bata color rosa que Remus le había regalado momentos después de su noche especial. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Remus había bajado y la abrazó por la cintura**

 **-Remus, me asustaste- dijo Tonks volteando rápidamente hacia donde estaba él**

 **-Tenía bastante rato observándote- le dijo Remus con un beso en la mejilla a Tonks- me gusta cómo te ves así... en serio que me gustaría repetir lo que pasó anoche**

 **-A mi igual- dijo Tonks- pero tenemos que ir a ver a nuestros pequeños... no me agrada la idea de dejarlos con Sirius porque habrá dos opciones: la primera que destruyan la casa los niños o que Sirius los ayude a destruir la casa**

 **-De acuerdo Dora- dio Remus resignado- pero quiero decirte que no será la primera vez**

 **-Remus quiero decirte algo- dijo Tonks- quiero tener otro hijo**

 **-Dora...- Remus iba a hablar pero Tonks lo interrumpió**

 **-Por favor no quiero que vuelvas a las mismas tonterías de hace años- dijo ella cambiando su cabello rojo**

 **-Iba a decirte que opinaba lo mismo que tú- dijo Remus- si me gustaría tener otro hijo contigo. Que otro hijo nuestro llegue a nuestras vidas y estar en cada momento**

 **-Gracias Remus por volver a mi lado- Tonks lo abrazó- por cierto- le dio un beso en su mejilla- es de parte de Anna y esto...- lo besó en los labios- de parte mía**

 **Por fortuna, a la comida no le sucedió nada malo y después de un largo baño juntos, se fueron a la casa Black en donde todo estaba en sumo silencio... o eso parecía**

 **-Hola mamá, hola papá- apareció Teddy con una sonrisa de merodeador- ¿dónde está nuestro hermanito?**

 **-Hola hijo- saludó Tonks- ¿no dormiste anoche?**

 **-No- dijo simplemente- quería ser el primero en ver a mi hermanito**

 **-Teddy- Tonks habló- no sé cuándo vaya a llegar tu hermanito pero te prometo que cuando llegue, serás el primero en saberlo ¿sí?**

 **-Está bien- dijo el niño y subió a su habitación**

 **-Gracias por esa hermosa noche- dijo Tonks abrazándolo nuevamente**

 **-Te mereces eso y mucho más- le dijo- te amo Dora**

 **-Y yo también te amo- le dijo Tonks**

 **Minutos después, Remus y Anna se retiraron de la casa Black dejando a Tonks sumamente feliz. Todas sus dudas con respecto a Marie habían desaparecido pero ahora ella buscaba otra cosa y en unos días sería el momento apropiado**

 **Una semana después, Tonks fue a comprar una prueba de embarazo muggle. Realizó las instrucciones y esperó diez minutos. Cuando miró la prueba apareció un resultado...**

 _Continuará..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Miró la prueba... no lo podía creer: el resultado era negativo, en realidad no estaba embarazada. Pero todavía había una esperanza: San Mungo; quizá ahí podrían desmentir la "estúpida prueba muggle". No perdió más el tiempo y se fue directo a San Mungo, hizo pacientemente todas las pruebas y en cinco minutos le dieron los resultados en donde la prueba muggle tenía toda la razón: ella no iba a tener ningún hijo. Suspiró resignada, ya que no era la primera vez que ocurría eso**

 **Apareció en la casa de los Black en donde su hijo la esperaba con una sonrisa**

 **-Hola mamá- la voz de Teddy interrumpió sus tristes pensamientos- ¿qué tienes?**

 **-No pasa nada Teddy- dijo Tonks evitando mirarlo a los ojos**

 **-No es cierto- dijo Teddy- me estás mintiendo**

 **Como Tonks se dio cuenta de que no servía de nada mentirle, decidió hablar:**

 **-Teddy- Tonks guardó silencio unos momentos porque con solo pensarlo, sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir- es solo que no tendrás un hermanito**

 **-¿Qué?- preguntó Teddy- ¿pero porque?**

 **-No lo sé hijo- dijo Tonks abrazando a Teddy- pero no quiero que me sueltes...**

 **Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel resultado, Tonks volvió al ministerio de magia, pero su cabello no era rosa, sino más bien un apagado gris, se desconcentraba con mucha facilidad y sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir**

 **-Hola Tonks ¿estás bien?- una voz femenina la sacó de sus pensamientos**

 **-Hola Jenny- dijo Tonks- pasa**

 **-¿Qué tienes Tonks?- le preguntó- te he visto muy distraída y juraría que en este momento estabas llorando ¿le pasó algo a Teddy o a Sirius?**

 **-No, Teddy está bien gracias- dijo Tonks- y Sirius... ¿espera? ¿Lo llamaste Sirius y no Black?**

 **-¿Qué?- Jennifer se puso totalmente roja mientras intentaba ocultar su cara entre su cabello negro- claro que no Dora ¿qué cosas dices?**

 **-Bueno es que es muy extraño en ti- Tonks sonrió con un rastro de burla en su voz**

 **-No... No pasa nada- dijo nerviosa- pero ¿qué te pasa a ti?- Tonks desapareció su rastro de burla en donde se reflejó la tristeza de Tonks. Le contó lo que había sucedido desde el regreso de Remus hasta lo que había ocurrido hace algunos días, por supuesto omitiendo algunas privacidades- lo siento mucho Tonks, estabas demasiado ilusionada con esa idea**

 **-Lo estaba, demasiado- dijo Tonks, no sabía porque pero estaba demasiado deprimida con esa noticia**

 **-Pero no deberías estar así Tonks- dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa- pueden volver a intentarlo hasta que lo logren. No creo que a él o a ti les moleste ¿o sí?**

 **-Ah... es...- Tonks estaba roja aunque sabía que había una posibilidad de que tuviera razón, Tonks sonrió levemente y justo cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo...**

 **-Sobrina querida te buscan afuera- apareció Sirius Black con una sonrisa- ah Jenny ¡que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí!**

 **-Ya me iba Black- dijo la chica con intenciones de salir pero casi choca con alguien en la entrada de la oficina de Tonks- lo siento no lo... REMUS**

 **-¿Jenny?- Remus se quedó sin decir nada mirando a aquella chica que había conocido poco después de que terminara la primera guerra mágica- ¿enserio eres tú?**

 **-Claro que si- dijo ella y sin decir más lo abrazó con fuerza sin darse cuenta de que dos personas los miraban fijamente y que de una de esas personas tenía el cabello ahora de color rojo- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Vine a ver a mi novia- dijo Remus que miraba a Tonks**

 **-¿Sales con Tonks? Jennifer se impresionó- ¿de ti me habló todo el tiempo?**

 **-Sí creo que si- dijo Remus- han pasado demasiados años**

 **-Es cierto- dijo ella- pero creo que mejor los dejo solos, creo que tienen que hablar de algo- y salió de la oficina de Tonks**

 **-Tío ¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momento por favor?- dijo Tonks mirando a Remus directamente a los ojos. Sirius ni siquiera lo pensó y salió corriendo**

 **-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Dora?- le dijo tranquilamente, pero en el fondo sabía que ella estaba celosa nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonreír**

 **-Tenemos que hablar de varias cosas- para ese momento las lágrimas de Tonks comenzaron a salir nuevamente y eso preocupó a Remus**

 **-¿Que pasa Dora?- le dijo acercándose a ella- ¿le pasa algo a Teddy?**

 **-No- dijo Tonks- ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió en tu casa hace algunos días?- Remus no pudo evitar sonreír de una manera que Tonks no supo definir- hace poco me hice una prueba de embarazo muggle- Remus la miró a los ojos con un brillo en sus ojos miel- fue negativa... fui a San Mungo y me dijeron lo mismo que la prueba- Remus la abrazó y Tonks comenzó a llorar**

 **-Sé que estabas demasiado ilusionada- le dijo tras un momento de silencio- ¿qué te preocupaba amor?**

 **-No lo sé- dijo Tonks- ¿tú también querías cierto?**

 **-Sí, no te lo negaré- le dijo y sonrió- pero si eso te preocupa, lo volveremos a intentar las veces que sean necesarias- Remus la miró directamente con una sonrisa tipo merodeadora y ella se sonrojó**

 **-Si fue lo mismo que me dijo Jenny- Tonks guardó silencio unos momentos- por cierto ¿de dónde conoces a Jennifer?**

 **-Poco después de que murieran los Potter y Sirius entrara a Azkaban- dijo Remus- ella me apoyó demasiado sin importarle mi condición- Tonks lo miró- pero solo es como una hermana- dijo al ver la mirada de Tonks- dejé de verla muchos años porque se fue a otro país y no creí que la volvería a ver, por lo visto se llevan bien**

 **-Si de hecho- le dijo Tonks- cuando estaba embarazada de Teddy, ella igual me apoyó demasiado como Sirius a pesar de que los dos no se pueden ver**

 **-Creo que comprendo muchas cosas- dijo Remus- y algo más Dora ¿estabas celosa nuevamente?**

 **-No es verdad- dijo ella desviando la mirada, Remus la miró fijamente- bueno tal vez sí. Sé que parezco una desquiciada con respecto a eso porque han pasado años y bueno**

 **-A mí no me molesta que tengas celos- le dijo sonriendo- ya te lo dije Dora. Creo que si estuviéramos en la misma situación no dudes que igual tendría celos**

 **Tonks sonrió olvidando medianamente su pena, tal vez Remus tenía razón y podrían intentarlo las veces que fueran necesarias hasta lograrlo. Pero lo que Remus no sabía es que sus celos comenzarían a aparecer en poco tiempo o que el pasado volvería en poco tiempo hasta el punto de hacerles el peor daño**

 **-Bueno, ahora quiero que dejes ese papeleo y me acompañes- dijo Remus después de un momento de silencio**

 **-¿A dónde?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida**

 **-¿Qué? ¿No puedo invitar a mi novia y futura esposa a comer algo?- preguntó Remus con un fingido tono de indignación- Kingsley me dijo que su jefa del departamento de aurores podría salir temprano y tomarse el día libre ¿o no quieres ir?**

 **-Si es contigo pero por supuesto que voy a cualquier lado- dijo Tonks con su cabello rosa y una enorme sonrisa**

 **-Entonces vamos- Tonks tomó su capa y salió con él de la mano sin importarle los cuchicheo de los trabajadores y aurores entre ellos Potter y Weasley- ¿y a donde piensa llevarme señor Lupin?**

 **-¿Qué te parece una visita por el callejón Diagon y después una salida a Hogsmeade?- dijo Remus- y tal vez terminar en las Tres Escobas**

 **-Me encantaría- dijo Tonks olvidando un pequeño detalle**

 **Aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante en donde caminaron hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon en donde caminaron hacia la heladería de Fortean Fortescue por un helado de Chocolate que era el favorito de ambos y de ahí comenzaron una plática**

 **-¿Y dónde está Anna?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Se quedó con Molly- dijo Remus- quería que ella nos acompañara pero no quiso venir, dijo que quería que yo estuviera más tiempo con su futura mamá- lo dijo con una sonrisa**

 **-Yo adoró a Anna como si fuera mi hija- dijo Tonks- y claro que me encantaría ser su madre- sin previo aviso, Remus se acercó a ella y la besó logrando más cuchicheo en la heladería como lo fueron en el ministerio de magia- están murmurando cosas- dijo Tonks en cuanto se separaron**

 **-Dejemos que hablen más- dijo Remus antes de volverla a besar. Poco después salieron de la heladería y Remus simplemente la tomó del brazo en donde aparecieron en Hogsmeade- ¿un paseo?**

 **-Hasta la pregunta ofende- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa, lo tomó del brazo y juntos caminaron por el pueblo. No sin antes pasar a Honeydukes a comprar la golosina favorita de ambos que por supuesto era el chocolate.**

 **Para después hacer una parada en Las Tres Escobas en donde con una cerveza de mantequilla platicaron sobre varias cosas sin darse cuenta de que ya anochecía poco a poco**

 **-Es hora de irnos Dora- dijo Remus, Tonks simplemente asintió y lo tomó del brazo y desaparecieron.**

 **Tonks abrió los ojos y se quedó sorprendida al ver lo que había a su alrededor, justo en el lugar en el que estaba- un campo con flores y un pequeño río- en ese mismo lugar, Remus le había jurado años antes que estarían juntos por siempre**

 **-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida**

 **-Hay algo demasiado importante que quiero decirte- comenzó Remus, estaba un poco nervioso que por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por Tonks**

 **-Te escuchó- Tonks por alguna razón estaba nerviosa también**

 **Dora- comenzó aunque la verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar- desde que te conocí sentí que tú serías la única que podría hacer que me olvidara de que tengo una maldita enfermedad, cuando tenías cuatro años y te vi por vez primera, sentí algo que jamás en mi vida había sentido- guardó silencio- bueno... lo que quiero decir es que te amo y quiero que estemos juntos por siempre- Tonks guardó silencio imaginando lo que quería decir. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Remus se arrodilló ante ella con un anillo de oro con un brillante- Nymphadora Tonks- en ese momento no le importó que dijera su nombre- ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?**

 **-Remus yo...- Tonks iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió**

 **-Sé que no es el mejor lugar- comenzó Remus**

 **-Remus...- Tonks volvió a hablar**

 **-También puede que en este momento tú no...- siguió interrumpiendo**

 **-Remus...- Tonks sonreía cada vez más, pero al parecer estaba tan nervioso que no la escuchó- Remus Lupin ¿quieres dejarme hablar?- él guardó silencio- Si... si acepto casarme contigo**

 **Remus sonrió y colocó el anillo en donde obviamente tiene que ir, antes de unirse en un largo y profundo beso, hasta que Tonks sintiera que pasaba por un pequeño tubo y se dio cuenta que habían aparecido en la entrada de Las Tres Escobas. Tonks comprendiendo perfectamente que significaba eso, no dudaron en entrar al lugar y pedirle a madame Rosmerta una habitación por toda una larga noche a solas demostrando todo su amor, todo eso ocurrió sin darse cuenta que un par de ojos celosos los había observado desde hace mucho rato**

 _Continuará..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Después de una larga noche de actividad, una pareja con una enorme sonrisa se alistaba para otro día más; se bañaron y vistieron**

 **-¿Crees que Sirius y Molly nos asesinen?- preguntó Tonks mientras se peinaba**

 **-Tal vez- dijo Remus- pero valdrá la pena la razón**

 **-Extraño a Teddy- dijo Tonks- seguramente en cuanto tenga un pie en casa me preguntará en donde estuve toda la noche**

 **-Bueno solo dile que invertiste muy bien tus horas- ambos rieron**

 **-Quizá ahora si llegue el hermanito que nuestros hijos quieren- dijo Tonks con su cabello rosa**

 **-Esperemos que si Dora- dijo Remus- por mi culpa perdí el embarazo de Teddy y con el de Anna no hubo nada bueno, solo el nacimiento de mi hija**

 **-Lo siento Remus- dijo Tonks tristemente. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza**

 **-Ahora solo me importa nuestro futuro- le dijo tomando la mano de Tonks en donde se encontraba el anillo que en la noche anterior Remus le había dado y la besó- será lo mejor que nos vayamos porque tienes que ir al ministerio**

 **-No- dijo Tonks- prefiero ir a casa**

 **-De acuerdo- le dijo sonriendo- yo iré por Anna a la Madriguera**

 **-Qué te parece si vamos los dos por Anna y después los tres vamos a casa con Teddy- dijo Tonks**

 **-Me parece una excelente idea- le dijo Remus. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la mano de la habitación de las Tres Escobas, iban tan entretenidos platicando de todo tipo de cosas que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien se les acercaba lentamente y hasta que estuvo a dos metros de ellos se dieron cuenta de su presencia**

 **-Buenos días- escucharon una fría voz**

 **-Marie- Remus se sorprendió el encontrarla ahí pero Tonks no- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Vine... quise alquilar por una noche una habitación- dijo nerviosamente- pero Rosmerta me dijo que la última había sido ocupada por una pareja- la última palabra la dijo irónicamente**

 **-Bueno... que "gusto" verte- dijo Tonks sarcásticamente- si no te molesta iremos por nuestros hijos**

 **-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Marie señalando con la mirada celosamente, el ver un brillo en la mano izquierda de Tonks**

 **-¿No lo recuerdas?- dijo Tonks sonriendo pero sin malicia- que Remus y yo vamos a casarnos, ayer me dio este anillo que confirmaba nuestro compromiso ¿no es hermoso?**

 **-Dentro de un par de semanas habrá junta en Hogwarts, Remus- dijo Marie ignorando a Tonks fingiendo que no había escuchado nada- por supuesto todos los profesores debemos estar reunidos**

 **-Gracias por la información Marie- dijo Remus confundido- bien, nos vemos después- Tonks no lo dejó terminar porque lo jaló de la mano y se alejaron de ella**

 **-Esa maldita jamás nos dejará en paz- dijo Tonks molesta**

 **-¿Porque lo dices Dora?- preguntó Remus aún más confundido. Tonks se mordió el labio, Remus reconoció esa señal como cuando a Tonks le incomodaba algo o estaba nerviosa**

 **-Es...- Tonks no sabía si responder o no- anoche yo la vi**

 **-¿La viste?- preguntó Remus arrugando la frente- ¿a qué hora?**

 **-Bueno... de hecho desde que aparecimos en Hogsmeade en la tarde, creo que nos siguió toda la tarde- dijo Tonks**

 **-¿Porque no lo dijiste Tonks?- preguntó Remus**

 **-No quería arruinar el momento- dijo Tonks con una débil sonrisa**

 **-Aun así- dijo Remus- imagina si hubiese aparecido en cualquier momento ¿cómo es que no me di cuenta?**

 **-Soy una auror Remus- dijo ella- y bueno, una de las cosas que debo aprender es observar y me alegra haberlo aprendido bien... lamento no haberle lanzado un maleficio mocomurcielago... habría sido un gran final- Remus sonrió ante tal cosa**

 **-Olvidemos eso ¿sí?- dijo Remus- mejor vayamos por nuestra hija... ¿Dora?**

 **-Dime Remus- Tonks habló olvidando aquel pequeño encuentro**

 **-Cuando tú y yo estemos casados- guardó silencio unos momentos- quiero que Teddy tenga mi apellido**

 **-Teddy Remus Lupin- dijo Tonks con una sonrisa enorme- se escucha hermoso- él también sonrió y de la mano aparecieron en un sitio cercano a la Madriguera.**

 **La casa se encontraba en total silencio hasta que unos fuegos artificiales salieron por toda la casa, se escucharon algunos gritos y unas cuantas carcajadas. Preocupados se acercaron al lugar y escucharon la inconfundible carcajada de Sirius Black**

 **-George Weasley- escucharon a Molly Weasley totalmente furiosa**

 **-Molly- hablaron Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo pero no se dieron cuenta que seguían tomados de la mano**

 **-Que sorpresa verlos- dijo Molly- y sobre todo juntos... hacía años que no los veía así**

 **-Gracias Molly- dijo Tonks- ¿qué sucedió?**

 **-George Weasley que no deja de usar sus bengalas y sospecho que Black tuvo que ver**

 **-¿Aquí está Sirius?- preguntó Tonks- ¿con Teddy?**

 **-Sí, llegaron hace un par de horas preocupados porque tú no aparecías- dijo Molly señalando a Tonks- aunque ya me imagino en donde estaban ustedes dos- la pareja se sonrojó**

 **-¿Mamá... papá?- Teddy asomó su cabeza desde las escaleras- ¿son ustedes?**

 **-Si Teddy- dijo Tonks- ven hijo- Teddy corrió hacia sus padres pero en el intento de llegar a ellos, tropezó**

 **-¡Auch!- Teddy se sobó su cabeza mientras sus padres se acercaban a él**

 **-¿Estás bien hijo?- preguntó Remus preocupado**

 **-Si papá- dijo sobándose la cabeza- es la tercera vez que me tropiezo con esa silla- señaló una pequeña silla derribada a su derecha- sus padres sonrieron, Remus lo cargó y lo sentó en el sofá de la sala**

 **-Jamás dudarían que es hijo tuyo Dora- dijo Remus con burla, Molly revisaba que Teddy no tuviera alguna herida en su cabeza**

 **-No te rías Lupin- dijo Tonks fingiendo enojo- ¿no le pasó nada?**

 **-Está bien Tonks- dijo Molly- los dejaré un momento solos en lo que arreglo el desastre que hicieron ese par**

 **-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo**

 **-No gracias- dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa- mejor platiquen y siéntanse cómodos**

 **-Gracias Molly- dijo Remus, ella sonrió y se alejó**

 **-¿Dónde está Anna?- preguntó Tonks a su hijo**

 **-Está con la tía Ginny- dijo Teddy algo desanimado**

 **-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Remus**

 **-Es que... Harry y Ginny solo hablan de su hijo y bueno...- Teddy se quedó callado mientras jugaba con sus manos- yo siento que me van a dejar de querer**

 **-Eso no es cierto- dijo Remus- mira hijo... cuando va a nacer un bebé, necesitará mucha atención y cuidados de sus padres... pero eso no significa que los dejarán de querer por eso**

 **-¿Y cuando tenga a mi hermanito?- preguntó Teddy preocupado- ¿me van a dejar de querer a mi o a Anna?**

 **-Claro que no Teddy- dijo Remus sonriendo- el día en que tu hermanito quiera llegar, los seguiremos queriendo, solo que su hermanito necesitará muchos cuidados- Teddy sonrió y abrazó a su padre**

 **Tonks prefirió no decir nada, solo escuchaba a Remus con gran atención, cada palabra que él decía, provocaba que Tonks se enamorará aún más de él... seis años atrás jamás lo habría escuchado decir la palabra "hijos" por su propia voluntad. Todo ese cambio se lo debía a Anna, solo ella pudo lograr que sus prejuicios desaparecieran por completo y sobre todo al escucharlo decir que quería tener otro hijo con ella, hizo que ella se ilusionará mucho más**

 **Sirius y George fueron fuertemente regañados por la señora Weasley, pero al poco tiempo, todo el enojo desapareció. Harry apareció al poco tiempo acompañado de Ron y ambos les dirigieron una mirada burlona a Remus y Tonks, haciendo que se sonrojaran una vez más. Bill y Fleur aparecieron acompañados de sus tres hijos, la pequeña Victoire se acercó a Teddy y ambos se entretuvieron en una conversación demasiado interesante para ellos dos**

 **-Creo que en algún tiempo seremos consuegros- dijo Bill acercándose a la pareja**

 **-No... Aún no- dijo Tonks- mí Teddy todavía es un bebé al igual que Victoire**

 **-Sobrina, el hecho de que la pequeña sea dos años más chica que él no significa casi nada- dijo Sirius- mírate tú y mira a mi amigo Lunático. Resultó todo un pervertido asaltacunas y mi sobrina ni se diga**

 **-Sirius- gritaron Remus y Tonks**

 **-¿Qué?- Sirius se sentía indignado- ¿o no nos quieren decir que estuvieron haciendo durante toda la noche que desaparecieron ustedes dos?**

 **-Creo que es hora de habla Dora- dijo Remus tomando la mano de Tonks**

 **-Si tienes razón- dijo ella. Caminaron hacia la mesa de la familia y esperaron un poco a que todos se sentaran a la mesa, dado que eran ya más personas, la mesa tenía un hechizo de expansión**

 **-¿Podrían permitirnos unos momentos por favor?- habló Remus haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y los miraran directamente**

 **-Hay... hay algo que queremos decirles- dijo Tonks**

 **-Anoche...- Remus guardó silencio unos momentos- le pedí a Dora que fuera mi esposa- no esperaron ni un segundo más las felicitaciones hacia la pareja que sonreía enormemente**

 **-¿No me digas que no aceptaste Tonkis?- dijo Sirius**

 **-No me creas tan tonta- dijo Tonks mostrando su anillo de compromiso provocando un enorme "¡OH!" por parte de los presentes. Teddy y Anna sonreían, aún no comprendían del todo, pero al ver a sus padres tomados de la mano y tan felices, significaba para ellos que todo iba bien.**

 **-¿Y quiénes serán los padrinos?- preguntó Sirius con la confianza de que lo nombrarían a él**

 **-Harry y Ginny- dijeron al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿Qué?- fue la pregunta de tres personas: Harry, Ginny y Sirius, este último indignado**

 **-Pero... pero- Sirius no sabía que decir**

 **-Queremos que ellos lo sean en representación de James y Lily- dijo Remus, ante eso, Sirius sonrió feliz- ¿aceptan?**

 **-Vaya... esto no me lo esperaba- dijo Harry- pero claro que si... cuenta con ello Remus y tú también Tonks- Ginny asintió de acuerdo**

 **-Muchas gracias- dijeron los dos**

 **Después de una corta celebración, todos tenían que ir a trabajar. Remus le dijo a Tonks que él se iría con Sirius a dejar a los niños, quizá Tonks se habría ido más tranquila si no hubiese sido por Sirius que le dijo a Remus que se encargaría de organizar una digna despedida de soltero al estilo merodeador, tal vez Tonks no se hubiese preocupado tanto, pero escuchando historias sobre lo que pasó en la despedida de soltero de James organizada por Sirius, podría decirse que no pasaría nada bueno**

 **Tonks se dirigía al ministerio de magia, pero para poder aparecerse tenía que pasar por un lugar un poco solitario, no había problema porque varias veces lo había hecho, pero jamás se imaginó que ese día habría una excepción. Caminó directamente hacia aquel sitio con intenciones de aparecerse, estaba concentrada en su forma de aparecerse que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido y justo cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer escuchó una voz**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks... ha pasado mucho tiempo- ella se quedó quieta intentando reconocer esa voz, conocía esa voz... una voz que hizo que su sangre se congelara y su piel y cabello perdieran color**

 **Continuará...**

 **Un capítulo más de la historia**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Después de escuchar esa voz, ella se repitió mil veces que no fuera lo que ella creía, eso no podía ser ¿porque justamente ahora que ella iba a ser feliz tenía que reaparecer en su vida?**

 **-¿Qué pasa Nymphy?- una burlona voz de hombre la hizo aterrarse- ¿ya no me recuerdas?**

 **-¿Qué quieres Michael?- dijo Tonks con los ojos llenos de lágrimas**

 **-Vamos no me digas que ya no te da gusto verme- dijo el hombre- ahora mírame**

 **-No... No lo haré- su pasado estaba volviendo. No esperó él una respuesta por parte de Tonks y la obligó a verlo. Ahí estaba nuevamente él Michael Flume, su primer "amor" durante sus años de Hogwarts, pero se alejó después de haberle hecho lo peor a Tonks en contra de su propia voluntad. Se dio cuenta de que él no había cambiado mucho a pesar de que pasaron muchos años. Seguía teniendo los ojos negros, después ella se dio cuenta de que eran así por la maldad que tenía, alto con cabello rubio y una sonrisa malvada**

 **-Por lo visto no has cambiado nada- dijo Michael- sigues siendo la misma tonta anormal que siempre- tomó un mechón de su cabello que ahora era gris por el miedo- pero sigues igual de bonita que hace muchos años- la tomó por la cintura a la fuerza**

 **-Suéltame por favor- dijo ella con miedo**

 **-No, no lo haré- ella sacó su varita pero para su desgracia él fue mucho más rápido-** _expelliarmus_

 **-Por favor déjame ir- dijo ella aterrada viendo como su varita se iba a muchos metros de ella, se dio cuenta que él tenía las mismas intenciones que hace muchos años y eso lo pudo confirmar en cuanto se fijó que la había acorralado a la pared y se acercaba a su cuello**

 **-** _Desmaius_ **\- escuchó otra voz y Michael cayó inconsciente a los pies de Tonks, ella gritó de miedo- Tonks ¿no te hizo nada?**

 **-¿Harry?- ella buscó hacia todos lados y Potter apareció quitándose la capa de invisibilidad- gracias**

 **-¿Quién era él Tonks?- preguntó acercándose a ella**

 **-No importa- dijo ella temblando y se abrazó a Harry- por favor Harry, no les digas a Sirius ni a Remus por favor**

 **-¿Pero porque Tonks?- preguntó Harry**

 **-Esto es algo difícil para mí- dijo ella- yo... hablaré con Remus más tarde**

 **-Mejor ve a descansar Tonks- le dijo Harry- no creo que sea buena idea que vayas así a trabajar**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo ella- pero ¿qué le diré a Sirius?**

 **-Tranquila Tonks yo te ayudaré- le dijo Harry**

 **-Muchas gracias- le dijo ella. Por medio de la aparición llegaron a la casa Black en donde afortunadamente no había rastros de Sirius**

 **-Lo mejor es que descanses Tonks- dijo Harry- porque dudo que hayas dormido en un buen rato anoche**

 **-Harry por favor- dijo ella totalmente roja- gracias otra vez**

 **-No agradezcas Tonks, si veo a Kingsley le diré que te sentiste un poco indispuesta ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Si Harry- dijo ella, con unas gracias más, Harry salió de la casa totalmente preocupado, le había prometido a Tonks que no le diría nada a Sirius o a Remus, pero de que le dijera a Ron, Hermione y Ginny no mencionó nada**

 **Tonks se encerró en su habitación recordando ese desagradable reencuentro sus ojos se cerraron y algunas cosas le llegaron a la mente...**

 _-Por favor Michael suéltame, no quiero hacer esto- ella forcejeaba para que la soltara_

 _-Cállate- fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer aturdida por un hechizo. Lo que siguió después fue lo peor al encontrarse totalmente desvestida y golpeada en el baño de los prefectos de Hogwarts, justamente sabía lo que él le había hecho_

 **Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, estaba aterrada, ahora que su felicidad comenzaba a llegar, había algo que tenía que arruinarla**

 **-¿Mamá?- escuchó una pequeña voz**

 **-¿Anna?- dijo ella limpiando las lágrimas que tenía- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Papá vino a dejarme- dijo ella sorprendiendo a Tonks**

 **-¿Porque?- preguntó Tonks sorprendida**

 **-Es que... mamá me encontró- dijo Anna asustada- y quiso llevarme otra vez**

 **-¿Y a donde fue tu padre?- preguntó Tonks preocupada**

 **-Fue con el tío Sirius y dijeron que se encargarían de que ella ya no se me acercara- dijo ella con el cabello gris**

 **-Tranquila Anna- dijo Tonks sentando a la niña en sus piernas y abrazándola- ella jamás se volverá a acercar a ti**

 **-Si mamá- dijo Anna sin soltar a Tonks- ¿qué tienes mami?**

 **-No pasa nada malo hija- le dijo Tonks- ¿dónde está Teddy?**

 **-En su cuarto mamá- dijo Anna, a Tonks le encantaba que ella le dijera mamá- ¿quieres verlo?**

 **-En un momento Anna- dijo ella, necesitaba calmarse después de aquel encuentro**

 **-¿Por qué papá y tú desaparecieron anoche?- preguntó la niña**

 **-Ah bueno es algo difícil- dijo Tonks nerviosa- pero después te explico, ¿quieres comer algo?**

 **-No mami ya comí- dijo Anna y Tonks sonrió**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo ella- pero no creo que te niegues a una de estas- señaló una barra chocolate**

 **-Si quiero- dijo ella saltando en la cama. Tonks sonrió y poco a poco olvidó aquel incidente comiendo chocolate**

 **-Mamá- Teddy entró a la habitación de su madre- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-No me sentía muy bien Teddy- dijo Tonks acariciando su cabello azul**

 **-¿Quieres ir con un sanador mami?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-No hijo- dijo ella- estoy bien, pero ahora pasaré el día con mis dos hermosos hijos que se parecen tanto a su padre**

 **-¿Cuándo nos iremos con papá?- preguntó Teddy**

 **-Pronto Teddy- dijo Tonks sonriendo- primero tienes que esperar**

 **-¿Y nuestro hermanito?- preguntó Teddy y su madre borró su sonrisa**

 **-No lo sé hijo- dijo ella- pero esperemos que llegue pronto**

 **-Qué bien- dijo Teddy sonriendo- Ya quiero que llegue mi hermanito para jugar Quidditch- dijo Teddy- pero lo malo es que tropiezo muy seguido como tú, mami**

 **-Teddy- dijo Tonks- no reluzcas tanto mi torpeza- los tres rieron y para entretenerse comenzaron a cambiar su apariencia los tres al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿Teddy, Anna?- la voz de Remus hizo que los tres interrumpieran su actividad- ¿Dora, qué haces aquí?**

 **-Hola amor- dijo Tonks mientras se acercaba a él, pero comenzó a reír- ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Mírate en el espejo- dijo Remus, Tonks se acercó al espejo y se dio cuenta que tenía su boca en forma de pico de pato**

 **-Oh era eso- dijo ella, hizo una expresión de concentración el pico desapareció de su boca- lo siento**

 **-Pero así te veías hermosa- dijo Remus**

 **-Niños, pueden salir unos momentos, ahora los alcanzo para darles algunos chocolates- dijo Tonks**

 **-Si mamá- dijeron los dos y salieron de su habitación**

 **-¿Dónde está Sirius?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Se quedó a pasear- dijo Remus- bueno esa era su idea**

 **-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Encontraron a un mago cerca del ministerio- dijo Remus**

 **-¿Y eso que tiene de extraño?- preguntó ella**

 **-Lo encontraron inconsciente- dijo Remus y Tonks se puso nerviosa- en un callejón... ¿por qué estás nerviosa Dora?**

 **-Por nada- dijo ella- pero por favor solo quiero que me ayudes a olvidar**

 **-¿Olvidar qué?- preguntó preocupado, por toda contestación, Tonks lo besó- Dora espera**

 **-No Remus- dijo ella llorando- por favor ayúdame a olvidar, es lo único que te pido**

 **-Pero aquí no- dijo él, ella molesta tomó su varita y la cerró con diversos hechizos- listo ahora nadie nos interrumpirá- y comenzó a besarlo**

 **-No Tonks- él se separó de ella y Tonks lloró aún más- ¿qué pasó?**

 **-Está bien te contaré- dijo ella- ¿recuerdas lo que te conté hace algunos años? Me refiero a lo que me sucedió en Hogwarts**

 **-Lo mejor es que lo olvides Dora- le dijo Remus, sabía perfectamente que era volver a revivir malos recuerdos- ¿pero qué tiene que ver?**

 **-Hace unos momentos dijiste que encontraron a un hombre cerca del ministerio- Tonks esperaba que él comprendiera**

 **-¿Quieres decir que...?- ella asintió y él se levantó rápidamente**

 **-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Tonks cuando vio que tomaba su varita para deshacer los hechizos**

 **-Iré a matarlo- dijo Remus furioso- ¿porque no lo dijiste en cuanto me viste?**

 **-No lo creí necesario- dijo ella- pero por favor no quiero que hagas una tontería**

 **-¿Qué no haga una tontería?- preguntó él irónicamente- Por Merlín Nymphadora ¿y lo que te hizo?**

 **-No quiero que tú hagas algo tonto y termines en Azkaban y por cierto no me llames Nymphadora- dijo Tonks tomándolo del brazo- ¿y tus hijos? ¿Qué les diré si vas a Azkaban por una estupidez?**

 **-Pero no creas que esto se quedará así- dijo Remus- ya las pagará**

 **-Como sea- dijo ella- lo único que quiero es que me abraces y no me sueltes- él sin pensarlo la abrazó con fuerza besando su cabello sin imaginar que lo peor llegaría pronto**

 _Continuará..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Las semanas siguientes pasaron con mucha preocupación, principalmente para Remus, Tonks se mostraba demasiado deprimida y asustada después de aquel terrible encuentro para ella. Las clases en poco tiempo comenzarían en Hogwarts y no quería dejarla sola.**

 **Tenía como idea que ella se fuera con él a Hogwarts, pero después pensó en sus hijos, no podía dejarlos solos y no podía llevarlos tampoco a Hogwarts. Tampoco quería renunciar a su trabajo ya que él amaba ese empleo, seis años llevaba en el puesto y era sumamente feliz, pero si era por el bien de ella... lo iba a dejar**

 **Tonks había vuelto al ministerio de magia, seguía sumamente preocupada porque le habían dicho que Michael se fue del ministerio en cuanto se recuperó. Tonks le había pedido (obligado) a Harry que no le dijera nada a Sirius, no le habría extrañado que sus amigos y su esposa ya lo supieran.**

 **No ignoraba que Remus pronto volvería a Hogwarts y ella se quedaría con su tío y también sus dos hijos, tal vez estar con sus hijos la haría olvidar aquel encuentro de hace algunos días**

 **Se negaba a decirle a su tío lo que había pasado para empezar él no sabía nada de lo que le había ocurrido hace años por esa razón no quería decirle nada porque lo conocía perfectamente y sería capaz de cometer una enorme estupidez y no quería que volviera a Azkaban y que por esa ocasión, Remus lo acompañara**

 **-Sobrina ¿qué te ha pasado en estos días?- preguntó Sirius en cuanto Tonks regresó a casa**

 **-No pasa nada tío- dijo ella nerviosa- es solo que tal vez vengo cansada**

 **-¿Te peleaste con Remus?- preguntó Sirius preocupado- solo faltaba que él volviera a lo mismo de antes**

 **-No, entre nosotros todo está bien- dijo ella y era verdad, no había podido verlo porque estaba en Hogwarts en una "reunión" según Marie- en estos momentos él está en Hogwarts en una reunión y por eso no nos hemos visto**

 **-Entiendo- dijo Sirius- ¿y la pequeña Anna?**

 **-Se quedará aquí tío- dijo ella- claro, si no te molesta**

 **-Pero por supuesto que claro que no me molesta- dijo Sirius feliz- enserio que ese par de niños me hacen muy feliz... a veces me siento solo**

 **-Ya he tenido esta plática contigo Sirius- dijo Tonks- ¿porque no intentas sentar cabeza con alguien?**

 **-Porque tengo miedo Tonks- dijo Sirius- miedo de que suceda lo de hace más de veinte años**

 **-No Sirius- Tonks interrumpió- hace más de veinte años estábamos en guerra... ahora ya no, tal vez no sea lo mismo o que no sientas lo mismo que sentiste alguna vez**

 **-No sería lo mismo jamás Tonks- dijo Sirius- dime algo, después de que Remus se fuera, lograste amar a otra persona**

 **-No tío- dijo ella- jamás lo pude olvidar. Pero es diferente**

 **-Claro que es diferente Nymphadora- dijo Sirius- ella ahora está muerta y Remus está vivo, con la familia que siempre quiso tener**

 **-Sirius por favor ahora no quiero que te pongas en el lugar del Remus de hace seis años- dijo Tonks- algún día tú también podrás tener tu propia familia**

 **-Ustedes siempre lo fueron Tonks- dijo Sirius- Tú, Teddy, Lunático, James, Lily, Harry y hasta Anna. Pero dentro de poco ustedes se irán con él**

 **-Sirius...**

 **-No me lo tomes a mal sobrina- dijo Sirius- yo estoy feliz por ustedes y que por fin estén juntos y que mi amigo por fin tenga la familia que siempre soñó con tener... la verdad los extrañaré demasiado**

 **-Tío siempre te visitaremos- dijo Tonks- pero no quiero que olvides de lo que hablamos ¿de acuerdo?**

 **-Está bien sobrina- dijo Sirius suspirando- ahora ve a ver a ese par de niños que no dejan de preguntar por su mamá**

 **-Gracias tío- dijo Tonks- tendré que ver que hace ese par de pequeños angelitos**

 **-Si sobrina- dijo Sirius burlón- tan angelitos que todavía no se me olvida la ocasión en que hicieron estallar mis almohadas de la sala**

 **-Fue su primer explosión de magia- dijo Tonks- no querrás que te recuerde mi primer explosión de magia ¿o sí?**

 **-No creo que sea necesario- dijo Sirius- casi me dejabas sin cabello**

 **-No debiste llamarme Nymphadora y mostrar fotografías vergonzosas mías a Remus- dijo Tonks**

 **-Créeme que en varios días me arrepentí de eso- dijo Sirius- pero mejor ve a ver a tus niños antes de que volteen la casa**

 **Tonks sonrió y subió hacia la habitación de Teddy en donde supuso que los dos estarían y no se equivocó. En la habitación de su hijo estaban ambos con el cabello castaño y al parecer Teddy le enseñaba a Anna a jugar ajedrez mágico. Teddy volteó su cabeza y al ver a su madre su cabello cambió a azul**

 **-Hola mami- Teddy se acercó a ella y la abrazó**

 **-Hola hijo- Tonks respondió a su abrazo- Anna**

 **-Hola mami- ella se acercó a Tonks y también la abrazó con su cabello rosa**

 **-¿Y tu padre?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-No ha venido- dijo Anna. Esa contestación preocupó más a Tonks**

 **-De acuerdo- dijo ella. Tenía que hacer una visita urgente a Hogwarts- quédense aquí y regreso en unos momentos ¿si niños?**

 **-Si mamá- dijeron los dos extrañados. Tonks salió de la habitación de su hijo y se dirigió hacia la chimenea de la casa**

 **-Sobrina- apareció Sirius- ¿a dónde vas?**

 **-Por mi novio- dijo Tonks rápidamente, tomó un poco de polvos flu y entró a la chimenea- ¡A Hogwarts!**

 **Tonks llegó a la oficina del director o en el caso actual: directora. Lo supo porque ¿cuántas veces no estuvo en esa oficina después de una travesura suya? Sonrió levemente al recordar pero después se concentró en otra cosa que no fuera su pasado porque en lo que ella pensaba es en el futuro y eso quería decir si en el futuro estaba Lupin con más descendencia o la tal Marie con piel y cabello.**

 **Caminó hacia la sala de profesores, se extrañó al no encontrar a nadie en el camino. Tal vez si era cierto lo de la reunión y se puso como loca celosa desquiciada y poco a poco se arrepintió de ir a buscar. Decidió que lo mejor era irse de Hogwarts. Pero dobló una esquina y la escena hizo que se quedara helada**

 **-¡LUPIN!- gritó Tonks furiosa. La razón, estaba acorralando a Marie mientras ella lo abrazaba**

 **-¿Dora?- Remus se separó de Marie rápidamente para acercarse a Tonks**

 **-¿Así que esta es la reunión que tenían?- preguntó Tonks con el cabello rojo**

 **-Algo así- dijo Marie sonriendo maliciosamente- pero interrumpiste la junta- Tonks por un momento olvidó que era una bruja y podía usar la magia**

 **-Yo la mato- dijo antes de arrojarse sobre la mujer**

 **-Dora no hagas nada- Remus la detuvo por los brazos- vamos**

 **-¡Suéltame!- gritó Tonks furiosa mientras él la cargaba por la fuerza y la sacaba de ahí. Llegaron a el aula de DCAO- te digo que me sueltes**

 **-Ya basta Nymphadora- la detuvo en cuanto entraron al aula- ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **-Mejor dicho yo debería preguntarte ¿qué haces tú con ella?- preguntó Tonks- ¿la prefieres a ella porque no es una anormal como yo?**

 **-No, no digas eso- dijo él rápidamente- puedo... puedo explicar lo que sucedió... ¿Dora?- Tonks se había puesto verde de pronto- ¿qué tienes?**

 **-Llévame a un maldito baño ahora- gritó ella, Remus confundido la llevó a los lavabos que estaban en su oficina, sin decir nada, Tonks entró y se escuchó como comenzó a vomitar. Eso preocupó más a Remus. Minutos después ella salió llorando**

 **-Iremos a San Mungo- dijo Remus**

 **-No- dijo ella- no iré a ningún lado contigo, porque mejor no te quedas con tu zorra**

 **-Dora ya te dije que podía explicarlo- dijo Remus- pero primero vamos a San Mungo ¡Estás pálida!**

 **-No, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a casa- dijo Tonks limpiando sus lágrimas- te veré después**

 **-Eso sí que no- dijo Remus, la tomó del brazo y ambos aparecieron en San Mungo**

 **-Te dije que no quería venir Lupin.- dijo Tonks- por favor me siento mal**

 **-Precisamente por eso estamos aquí- dijo Remus- vamos con un sanador**

 **Y en contra de su voluntad, Tonks fue atendida con diversos métodos. Esa escena hizo que recordara cuando Sirius la acompañó y se enterara que esperaba a Teddy**

 **-Nymphadora Tonks- una sanadora la llamó, Remus la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia donde estaba la sanadora**

 **-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó Remus**

 **-No tiene por qué preocuparse- dijo ella- al menos no es para mal... al parecer ella está embarazada**

 **-Em... embarazada- tartamudeó Tonks- ¿estoy embarazada?**

 **-Si bueno... aún no puedo confirmarlo del todo- dijo la sanadora- pero tendría aproximadamente dos semanas, pero...- se puso seria- quisiera saber si tuvo un ataque de enojo o algo parecido**

 **-Bueno... si- dijo Tonks aún aturdida viendo de reojo a Remus**

 **-Eso debió ser- dijo ella- si en realidad está embarazada, los primeros meses son demasiado arriesgados y podría haber un riesgo de perderlo. Le sugiero que tenga demasiada calma**

 **-Lo haré- dijo ella feliz**

 **-En un par de días vengan por sus resultados- dijo la sanadora- para estar más seguros**

 **-Gracias- dijeron ambos antes de caminar hacia la salida**

 **Salieron de San Mungo con mil ideas en la cabeza y alguno que otro plan maligno; esos aplicaban a Michael y a Marie**

 **-Dora debemos hablar- Remus la tomó de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia un parque**

 **-¿Qué sucede amor?- le preguntó con cariño, a Remus le asustó la forma tan rápida de cambiar su humor**

 **-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que viste en Hogwarts- le dijo- la verdad es que ella estuvo a punto de caerse y yo caminaba a su lado**

 **-Al diablo con esa maldita bruja- dijo Tonks feliz- hay una posibilidad de que seamos padres nuevamente ¿no te emociona la idea?**

 **-Claro que si Dora- la abrazó con fuerza- los niños deben de enterarse**

 **-Pues vamos a darles la feliz noticia, pero tenemos que confirmarlo y yo sé cómo hacerlo- dijo Tonks**

 **-Pero antes debo decirte algo más- dijo Remus serio**

 **-¿Sobre qué?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Sobre lo que te sucedió hace unas semanas- dijo él y Tonks se puso nerviosa- he estado pensando en que seguramente ese tipo volverá a buscarte... no quiero que te haga algo malo a ti o a nuestros hijos. Creo que lo mejor es que me quede con ustedes**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Me refiero a que dejaré mi trabajo en Hogwarts- dijo Remus- McGonagall podrá encontrar a alguien que tome mi lugar, esto lo hago por tu bien**

 **-No Remus- dijo Tonks- agradezco que quieras hacer esto pero no lo acepto- dijo- sé que amas ese puesto y no quiero que por mi culpa lo pierdas, aunque tengas que estar con esa bruja. Te prometo que los tres estaremos bien**

 **-De acuerdo Dora- le dijo- ahora que te parece si vamos a confirmar una noticia**

 **Sin decirle nada a Remus, Tonks lo tomó de la mano y ambos entraron a una farmacia muggle en donde ella pidió una prueba de embarazo**

 **Por aparición conjunta llegaron a la casa de Sirius (Tonks se mareó un poco) y ella corrió hacia el baño de su habitación con la prueba**

 **-Espera aquí afuera- dijo Tonks- no querrás conocer el procedimiento**

 **-Bueno Dora- sonrió- podríamos asegurarnos bien si quieres, mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí**

 **-Ya lo veremos- dijo Tonks y entró al baño**

 **Pasaron cinco minutos y Tonks estaba nerviosa, la prueba aún no la habían visto con el resultado, ella respiraba profundamente hasta que se dio ánimos de mirarla**

 **-¿Listo Remus?- preguntó Tonks**

 **-Listo Dora- le dijo y la abrazó por la cintura. Ambos miraron la prueba en donde había dos líneas rosas. Eso quería decir algo: era positivo**

 **Las lágrimas de Tonks comenzaron a correr lentamente. Remus la soltó y se arrodilló frente a ella en donde levantó ligeramente la blusa de Tonks dejando descubierto su vientre en donde depositó un tierno beso y una lágrima suya cayó por su mejilla. Tonks acarició su cabello castaño con una sonrisa. Él se levantó y la miró a los ojos**

 **-Te amo Dora- le dijo antes de besarla con amor- gracias**

 **-Yo también te amo- le respondió Tonks- nuestros niños tienen que enterarse**

 **-Vamos- le dijo limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de Tonks**

 **No fue difícil encontrarlos ya que habían dejado un camino de envolturas de chocolate y el camino iba directamente a la habitación de Teddy**

 **-Mamá... papá- los niños corrieron hacia sus padres**

 **-Niños les tenemos una noticia- dijo Tonks- pero antes de eso ¿acaso se comieron mi chocolate?**

 **-Claro que no mami- dijo Teddy ocultando sus manos con una sonrisa- también el chocolate de mi tío Sirius y unos que creo que eran de papá**

 **-¿Mi chocolate?- preguntó Remus- lo escondí aquí para que Anna no se lo comiera pero veo que no funcionó... no importa, iremos a Honeydukes por más chocolate**

 **-Bueno después discutimos por qué se comieron nuestro chocolate- dijo Tonks- tenemos algo que decirles**

 **-¿Qué es?- preguntó Anna**

 **-Tendrán un hermanito- dijeron Remus y Tonks al mismo tiempo**

 **-¿Enserio?- preguntó Teddy con su cabello azul, sus padres asintieron y los abrazó. Las sonrisas y la felicidad duraron un buen rato en familia. No se habían dado cuenta que ya era un poco tarde y Remus y Anna tenían que irse pero antes unos futuros padres se despedían**

 **-Te veré pronto Dora- le dijo Remus**

 **-Esperaré el día- le dijo Tonks**

 **Después de una despedida para nada verbal, Remus y Anna se fueron. Ambos eran felices con la noticia de que un nuevo ser llegaría a sus vidas a pesar de que algunas sombras del pasado amenazaban con oscurecer su vida, pero mientras ellos se amaran uno al otro... podrían superar aquellas pruebas**

 _Continuará..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Habían pasado unos días y la verdad no podían (ni tenían por qué ocultarlo), la pareja dio la feliz noticia sobre el futuro nuevo miembro de la futura familia Lupin a los Potter, Weasley y a Sirius, todos se veían felices… o eso parecía.**

 **En unos días, Remus volvería a Hogwarts. Seguía preocupado por Tonks en caso de que el tal Michael volviera a aparecer y hacerle algo a Tonks o a sus hijos, aunque después recordó que estaban Sirius, los Potter y los Weasley, además de casi medio Ministerio de Magia que conocía a Tonks y quizá todo estaría bien durante el tiempo que se iría a Hogwarts ¿o no?**

 **Otro caso que le preocupaba era Marie, sobre cómo reaccionaría al enterarse sobre lo que pasará cuando sepa que Tonks está embarazada, tal vez se pondría más loca de lo que ya está. Sabía que ahora con más razón, Tonks no dejaría que se le acercara a él ni cincuenta metros. Lo asustaba un poco pero a la vez le gustaba que Tonks lo cuidara de esa manera.**

 **En esos momentos se encontraba con su hija en su casa, tal vez ella heredaría el gusto por el ajedrez como él o Teddy, todo el mundo sabía que Tonks era un desastre en ese juego. Quizá cuando entrara a Hogwarts, ella sería un águila. Aquella idea lo hizo sonreír, sabía que faltaba todavía mucho tiempo para que eso sucediera. Pero todavía no se imaginaba dando clases en Hogwarts a sus hijos, si, tal vez sería algo extraño pero es algo que le gustaría hacer y agradeció a Merlín que si tuvo esa oportunidad de poder vivir todo eso y mucho más.**

 **Tonks había vuelto al ministerio, un poco asustada pero por lo demás todo bien. En su estado no debía asustarse y enojarse. Enojo: esa palabra la tenía muy presente gracias a esa Marie. No podía olvidar que andaba como mosca atrás de su futuro marido, más aún que él pronto se iría a Hogwarts con esa tipa rondándolo como Dementor en Azkaban. Haría el mayor esfuerzo por no hacer algo demente contra ella… por lo menos aún no.**

 **Aunque ya habían pasado algunos años de la batalla, algunos mortifagos seguían sueltos y los buscaban, pero eso era en extrañas ocasiones, pero por si las dudas prefirieron no enviar a Tonks a misiones y por supuesto se quedaría con su papeleo "como en los viejos tiempos" pensó Tonks con fastidio. Pero sabía que era por el bien de su futuro bebé así que tenía que soportarlo.**

 **Otra cosa que tal vez sería una tortura eran los antojos. Recordaba cuando estaba esperando a Teddy, ella se levantaba a las dos de la mañana pero para despertar a su tío para que él fuera por su capricho, él hacía un par de berrinches pero al final iba por lo que Tonks le pedía; eso la hizo sonreír con burla, pero también sonrió cuando Sirius vio al pequeño Teddy, no podía olvidar la expresión de felicidad de su tío al ver a su pequeño: su sobrino y ahora ahijado.**

 **Podría haber sido Harry pero Tonks no era muy unida a Harry y quizá sería algo incómodo, a lo mejor si Remus hubiese estado con ella, Harry habría sido elegido sin dudarlo, pero sería el padrino de su futuro hijo o hija.**

 **_Tonks ¿hiciste tu papeleo anoche?_ le preguntó Kingsley de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos_ algunos mortifagos andan sueltos y se supone que tú tienes esos papeles**

 **_Si ya lo hice_ respondió distraída**

 **_ ¿Qué te pasa?_ le preguntó_ te veo más distraída de lo normal**

 **_Pensaba en mi futuro_ respondió_ ¿Quién se quedará en mi lugar cuando yo ya no pueda venir?**

 **_Pensé en Harry_ dijo Kingsley_ podría tomar tu lugar durante el tiempo en que no estés ¿Qué dices?**

 **_Si sería buena idea_ dijo Tonks_ quería pedirte permiso de salir temprano por el día de hoy**

 **_ ¿Y eso porque?_ preguntó extrañado_ no me digas que tú y Lupin volverán a desaparecer para hacer no sé que**

 **_Claro que no_ dijo ella rápidamente_ bueno… creo que no… pero si puedo irme ¿verdad que si?**

 **_Está bien_ dijo_ pero te quiero ver aquí mañana temprano ¿de acuerdo?**

 **_Eres el mejor ministro de magia del mundo_ dijo Tonks abrazando al hombre_ hasta mañana**

 **_Hasta mañana Tonks_ dijo Kingsley**

 **Tonks salió corriendo del ministerio, hace un par de días, Remus le había dicho que quería verla en Hogsmeade antes de irse a Hogwarts y despedirse de él, ya que posiblemente no lo vería hasta las fiestas navideñas.**

 **Iba caminando felizmente en Hogsmeade cuando vio la escena más desagradable de su vida: "otra vez esa Marie" dijo Tonks en voz baja, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Tonks había llegado y la tipa se le acercaba cada vez más "ahora verás", Tonks se acercó más hasta que con un "pequeño empujón" se encargó que cayera al suelo en un charco de lodo.**

 **_ ¡Oh! ¿Te empuje zorra?... digo sorry, no te vi_ dijo Tonks con malevolencia**

 **-Siempre tienes la capacidad de aparecer cuando no te llaman niña anormal_ dijo Marie poniéndose de pie mirando a la mujer de pelo rosa con profundo odio, mientras Remus cerraba los ojos lentamente, sabía que ninguna de las dos mujeres enojadas, podría tranquilizarse a la primera**

 **_Creo que esa frase se aplica a ti, no a mi_ dijo Tonks que comenzaba a enojarse y eso se notaba en su cabello, pero trató de ignorar lo que le dijo_ mi amor me dijo que quería verme ¿verdad que si?**

 **_Eh… si es verdad_ dijo el pobre hombre. Él se iba a encontrar con ella pero entonces Marie se le pegó.**

 **_Pues vamos entonces_ dijo Tonks dulcemente_ pero que grosero eres**

 **_ ¿Porque?_ preguntó Remus nervioso**

 **_Porque no me has saludado como se debe_ dijo ella, se acercó y lo besó. Por momentos se olvidaron de que Marie estaba ahí_ y te falta saludar a alguien más**

 **_ ¿A alguien más?_ preguntó Marie con burla_ ¿Al hombre invisible?**

 **_No, no al hombre invisible_ dijo Tonks_ me refería a nuestro bebé**

 **_ ¿Cuál nuestro bebé?_ preguntó la mujer**

 **_Pues el bebé que mi amor y yo tendremos_ se acarició el vientre_ ¿no te lo ha contado? Pues que enamorado tan distraído tengo y te digo algo, gracias a ti me enteré de nuestro bebé, creo que mejor te lo agradezco después, Remus y yo tenemos mucho que hacer… como terminar de formar a nuestro angelito… adiós_ sin decir nada jaló a Remus lejos de ella**

 **_Y tú ¿Qué hacías con esa?_ preguntó Tonks. Con un poco de miedo, le contó cómo había llegado con ella a Hogsmeade_ ¿Es tan malo desear que simplemente la ataque un grindylow?**

 **_Si Dora, es demasiado malo desear eso_ dijo Remus sonriendo levemente_ pero olvida eso y vamos a pasear un rato por el pueblo_ al principio algo molesta, Tonks aceptó, caminaban por el pueblo tomados de la mano**

 **-¿Y cuándo nos casemos?_ comenzó Dora_ ¿en dónde viviremos?**

 **_Con Sirius es lógico que no_ dijo Remus rápidamente_ nos molestaría en todo momento_ ambos rieron_ pensaba en mi casa**

 **-¿De Yorshkire?_ preguntó Tonks**

 **_No Dora_ respondió_ es muy pequeña para nosotros cinco, pensaba en donde vivo ahora… y no, nunca ha entrado Marie a esa casa si quieres saberlo**

 **_Entonces me parece muy bien_ dijo Tonks_ ¿Dónde dejaste a mi niña?**

 **_Se quedó con Molly_ respondió Remus_ Bill y Fleur fueron de visita y ella se quedó con los hijos de ambos**

 **_Espero que si quiera quedarse con nosotros mientras te vas_ dijo Tonks**

 **_De hecho se lo pregunté_ dijo Remus**

 **_ ¿Y qué te dijo?_ preguntó**

 **_Que cuando me voy a Hogwarts para que ella se vaya contigo_ dijo y ambos rieron.**

 **Sabían que había algunas personas que querían separarlos, pero aun así no les importó, solo eran ellos dos y nada más. Pronto se casarían como lo habían planeado durante mucho tiempo y de ahí en fuera todo estaría bien.**


	21. Chapter 21

El primero de septiembre había llegado al fin, las clases ya iniciarían en Hogwarts, se veía que todo iba normalmente, nadie se preocupaba por mortifagos, psicópatas asesinos y tampoco por las guerras, únicamente se preocupaban por llegar a tiempo a la estación de King's Cross y no perder el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Eran las 10:40 de la mañana cuando cuatro personas llegaron a King's Cross, cuidando tres de ellos no cambiar el cabello a mil colores mientras estaban entre muggles, esas cuatro personas eran dos adultos y dos niños, de los cuales uno de ellos iría a Hogwarts, no como estudiante sino como profesor. Remus Lupin llevaba un par de años como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y era unos de los profesores más queridos del colegio por las cuatro casas. Desde el par de años que regresó a clases, siempre iba acompañado de Molly Weasley y de su hija Anna, la cual siempre lloraba cuando él se iba; pero este año era diferente, la niña iba muy feliz mientras iba de la mano de aquella mujer que consideraba su madre.

-Ya llegamos a la estación- dijo el pequeño Teddy muy feliz- ¿ya puedo cambiar mi cabello mamá?

-No, todavía no- dijo Tonks que llevaba el cabello de color castaño- hasta que crucemos el andén

-¿Y no vamos a chocar?- preguntó Teddy- los tíos Harry y Ron me contaron que no pudieron pasar una vez y chocaron

-Sí, pero eso no tiene por qué pasar- dijo su madre- cruzaremos el andén y sin llamar la atención de los muggles

-Así como tú lo hiciste cuando iniciaste tu primer año- dijo Remus mirándola- tu madre me lo contó una vez- dijo al ver que ella no entendía- antes de cruzar cambiaste tu cabello a color verde y corriste hacia el andén

-Recuerdo ese día- dijo ella- ya imaginarás el regaño de mi madre, el de McGonagall y de paso de Snape… claro, pero le borraron la memoria a los muggles… no sé porque armaron tanto revuelo, además supe por Sirius que ustedes encendieron bengalas por toda la estación y más de un muggle se enteró.

-Porque ya era nuestro último año en Hogwarts y James y Sirius consideraron una despedida digna para King's Cross, pero mejor sigamos caminando

Sin llamar mucho la atención se acercaron al andén 9 y 10, en cuanto vieron que no había muggles, fueron pasando de dos en dos hasta llegar al andén 9 ¾ en donde el expreso rojo de Hogwarts ya estaba listo para transportar a cientos de estudiantes

-No entiendo- dijo Tonks- puedes llegar por la red flu si eres profesor ¿por qué tomas siempre el tren?

-Me trae buenos recuerdos- respondió Remus mirando el tren- cuando entré a primer año y cuando volví a ver a Harry… además de que la comida de la señora del carrito es buena

-Papá- habló Anna- ¿podemos ver más de cerca el tren?

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero que se alejen mucho, quédense donde los podamos ver- los niños asintieron y se alejaron

-Creo que los extrañaré cuando se vallan a Hogwarts- dijo Tonks- tú los verás todos los días

-Pero no estarás sola ¿recuerdas?- le dijo sonriendo- habrá otro integrante en la familia

-Es verdad- dijo ella feliz- entonces… ¿estarás con nosotros en Navidad?

-Claro que si Dora- respondió- la primer Navidad en familia, con nuestros hijos, con Sirius, los Potter, Weasley… y ya no se a quien más incluir

-Es verdad- dijo ella- creo que así debió de ser siempre- bajó la mirada

-Pero ahora estamos juntos- dijo Remus levantando la mirada de Tonks- siempre juntos, no lo olvides

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- lo abrazó- me escribirás ¿verdad?

-Claro que si- le dijo- eso no lo dudes… si vuelve a suceder lo de aquella vez, por favor avísame, no quiero que les suceda algo

-No te preocupes- respondió ella- creo que Harry y Ron serán mis guardaespaldas, hace un par de días Harry me buscó en el Ministerio y dijo que no me dejará ir sola a ningún lado, así que… estaremos bien todos

-Confío en ambos chicos- dijo Remus- así que me podré ir tranquilo

-Y yo confiaré más en que te alejes de esa… bruja- dijo Tonks cambiando su pelo a rojo lentamente- si me entero que se acerca más de lo necesario a ti, me encargaré de que este hijo que vamos a tener sea el último que harás- lo dijo en voz baja sin soltarlo del abrazo- Te amo

-No te preocupes- dijo un poco nervioso- yo mismo me encargaré de que no se me acerque, creo que quiero seguir teniendo más hijos… y yo también te amo

-Mamá- se acercó Teddy- cuando vaya a Hogwarts yo también me iré en tren ¿verdad?

-Claro que si- dijo ella- todos nosotros siempre hemos ido en tren

-Menos Harry y Ron que llegaron en un auto volador- dijo Anna

-Si, solo ellos dos, pero ustedes llegarán en tren jovencitos- dijo Tonks- nada de hacer las aventuras de Potter y Weasley… aunque lo del auto debió haber sido genial, yo iba en mi segundo curso de auror y la noticia se escuchó mucho en el Ministerio… excepto por la parte del sauce

-Papá- preguntó Teddy- tú ya no te vas al sauce ¿o sí?

-No hijo- dijo Remus- afortunadamente ya puedo estar en mi oficina

-¿Y ya no te pasa nada?- le preguntó

-Estaré bien- dijo Remus feliz de que a su hijo no le importara lo que él fuera

El tren silbó por primera vez anunciando que ya podían entrar al tren

-Cuídate mucho- dijo Tonks- toma la poción que te hace Slughorn por favor, sé que sabe horrible, siempre lo dijiste, pero hazlo

-Lo haré- respondió- pero no quiero que llores, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió

-Está bien- dijo- no lo haré

-Anna- Remus se acercó a su hija- te vas a quedar con Dora, obedece a tu mamá y quiero que estés tranquila, ella ya no podrá encontrarte ¿me entendiste?

-Si papá- dijo Anna abrazando a su padre- mi mamá se llama Dora

-Ted, cuida a tu madre y a tu hermana- se acercó a su hijo- no siempre escuches los consejos de tu tío Sirius por favor

-¿Pero porque no?- escucharon una voz conocida- si soy bueno dando consejos

-Sí, pero es diferente dar consejos a que los sigamos- respondió Remus- ¿Qué haces aquí?, te hacía en el Ministerio

-Me quería despedir de mi amigo- dijo Sirius, creo que llegué a tiempo- que te vaya excelente- lo abrazó- y claro que aconsejaré a mi sobrino sobre cómo hacerle travesuras a su mamá

-Ni creas que te dejaré- dijo Tonks

El tren silbó una vez más indicando que estaba a punto de irse, algunos ya estaban dentro del tren y otros terminaban de despedirse de sus familias

-Remus espera- dijo Tonks abrazándolo una vez más- recuerda lo que te aconsejé

-Con tan dulce recordatorio… no creo que lo quiera hacer, me haré un hechizo para que no se me acerque

-Eso espero- dijo ella sonriendo. Rieron hasta interrumpirse con un beso- te veré pronto

-Lo mismo digo- contestó antes de alejarse para subir al tren. Se cerraron las puertas y lentamente comenzó a caminar el tren, en casi uno de los últimos vagones, Remus se despedía con la mano de su familia. Tonks suspiró mientras levantaba su mano despidiéndose

-Tres meses pasan rápido sobrina- dijo Sirius- no es una despedida para siempre

-Lo se Sirius- dijo ella sonriendo antes de tomar de la mano a sus hijos para regresar a casa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
